Bruised Heart
by MoonlitAtMidnight
Summary: "That night when my Mother was asleep he crept into my room. I was so innocent then, I had no qualms of what he was doing at this time of night. I still remember smelling the alcohol on his breath, the murky depths of his eyes, his anger ridden voice."
1. Chapter 1: So, It Begins

Chapter One: So, It Begins

Abuse. Rape. Abandonment. These three words defined my life. I've spent the entirety of my life dreaming of a far off wonderland. A place where everything was _safe_. I wouldn't be touched without warranting it, I would be able to smile and not feel guilty, I would be…loved? I have no concept of what love is. I know it's not something tangible. You feel it but you don't see it. But there have been times when I've questioned the existence of it. If there is such a thing, why am I treated this way? Why does my Father get this euphoric high out of violating every part of me? Why does my Mom treat me like her personal human punching bag? Why doesn't my older sister get treated this way? Why? If this so-called "love" exists…then what is it? How do I get it? Is it something you earn or…does someone just freely offer it?

He ran his hands through my unevenly chopped locks. He did that to me last week. He'd cut it then. He said he wanted to look upon my face whenever he did it. He wanted to see the pain flash before him. He loved that I was afraid, trembling, and vulnerable. It made him feel powerful in that he was able to touch me however he wanted and get away with it.

My Father rolled off the bed and extended his arms in a stretch. His hazel eyes settled upon me once before he finally left the room. I was once again plummeted into the dark depths of my bedroom. A bedroom should be a place of comfort…of _peace_. For me it was his torture chamber. It was where no one could hear my cries for help…even if they did, no one cared to answer. I drew my knees up to my chest and curled up beneath the dark blue comforter.

I didn't cry though, I never did that anymore. I learned to stop crying about it when I was nine. I realized that it was simply a waste of my energy. He wouldn't take pity upon me and leave me be if I cried. So then what was the point? No, instead of crying I desperately planned my own demise. Day in and day out. The thing that kept my heart beating what kept me going… was the razor hidden in my nightstand. I always had one on me. My coping method was to drag the blade across my skin until blood trickled down my forearm. I would always marvel at how much blood leaks from a single slash. I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to see blood shed before me. I wanted to punish myself. It felt good. It felt _right._ No one understands how much of an addiction it became for me. How familiar the sharp pain became. At times I would wonder if my scars would ever heal. On the other hand, I couldn't care less. I just knew it made me feel alive and dead all in the same instance. I had to do it for me. Not because I sought attention – I had too much of that – it was because I needed a _new_ way to feel. Not the way Daddy Dearest taught me how to feel, but the way I enjoy feeling. Sad.

I longed for these desperate moments of breaking skin and the comforting sting. It was my high. My Dad got his by stripping me of my innocence, my Mom to use me as her stress reliever. For me, it was planning my suicide. Slowly and surely, I would die.. Then I'd be free. But, what would I do then?

Even though I loved to look at the scars adorning my forearm… I went to school. No one could see what I did. I wouldn't dare allude to the pain that devoured me from the inside out. If they knew, I'd be in trouble with my parents. That would mean double the suffering I endured now. I couldn't let that happen. So, I always wore my long sleeved jacket. I got away with it easily during fall and winter. But during the rest of the year, it looked suspicious. Thankfully it was September and it was deemed acceptable to wear long sleeves.

I shoved my uneven raven colored hair under a white knitted beanie. Glancing in the mirror, the purple and black ring around my eye taunted me. I rummaged through my makeup kit for concealer and foundation. It was routine for me and I could do it in my sleep. Conceal the bruises – then my punishment won't be nearly as bad. My parents weren't always this way. My Dad formerly assumed the position of a government official. His long career of four years had been supported by his 'loving' family. It consisted of my sister, my Mom, and I. But, he lost the re-election to a man whom ran extortion schemes frequently and gambled like there was no tomorrow. My Dad was enraged – he had no other way to support us and couldn't get any jobs anywhere.

People did not hire the former mayor, they always told him he had too much experience to be working for them. My Father couldn't get a civilian job anywhere – so, he enlisted. He was in the army until I was five and was discharged for misdemeanor. His anger only worsened and he started to leave the house a lot. He would start drinking his weight in whiskey and beer instead of spending time with his family.

The night of my 6th birthday my Dad was worse than I had ever seen him. He had no job, he was inebriated, and he was furious. That night when my Mother was asleep he snuck into my room. I was so innocent then, I had no qualms of what he was doing at this time of night. I still remember smelling the alcohol on his breath, the murky depths of his eyes, his anger ridden voice. I thought he was there to wish me a late happy birthday when he did it. I hadn't known what he was doing, I only knew that it hurt. He promised me he wouldn't do it again. "Daddy was just sick, I won't do it again." He made a promise, and one week later he did it again. And then it was few and far between when he made his night visits. It went from once a week to three days to every night. And ever since he has gotten his fill and I have been left empty.

My eyes flitted over to the clock and I raced out of the house in the direction of the school. _So, It Begins_...the first day of school at Kaibara High.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring Trouble

**Chapter Two: Tutoring Trouble**

When I got to school - it seemed to be your average first day of school. Emotions ran high. Couples reunited in the middle of the hallways, Freshman skittered about lost as can be, Seniors were exceedingly apathetic from their stature to their facial expressions, and teachers looked ragged and weary. I hadn't had time to grab coffee on the way to school so I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

My head drooped down. I periodically bumped into people, I was then cursed out by said people, and I went about my way. I was about to duck into my first class when a teacher reached out and latched onto my arm. I hissed in response as the material of my jacket rubbed against the fresh cuts trailing down my arm. She looked at me like I was crazy - she shook her head and began babbling.

Apparently "they wanted to get the school year off on the right foot. There were summer school students that needed a boost to catch up with their class. Because of my straight A's, she volunteered me for tutoring." Do you see what my life is like?

I had no choice but to agree. I worked my booty off to get those grades. Not because I cared for academia - but, I wanted to get out from under my parent's clutches as soon as possible. I yearned to go to some far off university where I couldn't get hurt...part of me simply wanted to give up. After all, one day I might follow through with my suicide.

But, I wanted something better. I don't know. I'm hoping that my second year of high school will be better than the first. I'm hoping I can get by...otherwise I have nothing.

* * *

After school I dragged myself to the classroom on the second floor. I already had a tutoring session with some student named...Hatsuharu...? Sohma was it? Yeah, something like that. Apparently he never did his work, he always stared off into space if he did show up in class - which he rarely did. He is a year older than me and allegedly one of the "hottest" guys in school according to gossip I hear every now and then.

The only sounds filling the practically empty hallways were the squeaking sound of my shoes, the swish of my skirt, and the sound of my increasingly erratic breathing. The idea of being alone with a guy terrified me. Weren't all guys just waiting for a moment to jump your bones? That's all they seemed to think about anyway.

I knew my parent's would grill me about staying out late but...who cared? They treated me like trash anyway.

My Father _hated_ the thought of me dating.

But don't worry _'Daddy'_, you already took care of that problem when you raped me the first hundred times. I never want to be around guys longer than I have to...so not a problem.

I slid the light grey door open and my gaze steadied on the boy standing by the window. He looked so...strange. His black and white hair, his slim yet muscular frame, the ivory skin, and excessive amount of rings, necklaces, and earrings.

I dropped my bag to the floor with a thud hoping to grab his attention. He didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and rapped on the desk top.

He remained still.

I was about to turn around and leave when he finally looked at me.

His expression - somber, eyes fixated on mine...They were...like his. They were like Father's eyes.

Heavy with anger, his eyes daring me to move...he appeared controlling with a single look.

I stepped away. I backed up until I was almost out the door. The room was becoming...suffocating. It was...I- I can't be here right now.

He approached. I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding. The metallic taste filled my mouth. My fists clenched as I trembled.

It was as if...fear devoured me. Just like when I was around him.

"Wait. Are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. Any and all replies died on my lips. I cast my gaze at my feet and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The air in the room only grew more shallow with every sharp exhale I emitted.

I know I need this tutoring gig for my college application but...how could I?

The boy stood directly in front of me and I hadn't even noticed. I was too distracted by my own thoughts to make out his voice. That is...until he touched me.

He intended to shake me and help me regain focus. But I didn't think about it. All I could think about...was him touching me.

Another guy laying his hands on me.

Before I knew what was happening - I shoved him back with force and strength I hadn't known I possessed. He staggered backward and slammed into the desk and nearly pulled it down with him.

I clamped my hands over my mouth in surprise. My heart hammered in my chest, adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I turned ashen.

Did I just do that...? What had I done?

The boy's eyes changed - shifted to a darker shade. They were black as night. Not a trace of humanity found in them. He looked almost beast like - as if he were lying in wait - ready to prey on me.

His face twisted into a snarl. It looked like Father's.

I did what I had to do then...I ran.

* * *

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story! I have an idea of what I plan to do...but if you guys give suggestions I would love to apply them ^_^ I know it wasn't all that detailed this chapter but...no worries, next chapter will be.**

**I know I'm late but...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**KagomeUchiha101: Yay...that's good...right? lol**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Aw that's awesome :) I probably will :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I love your pen name ^.^ And thank you so much for this review! It made me smile a lot :) Thank you :D I decided to not go as graphic for this story. I agree - it can be understandable without it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Three: Home Sweet Home**

Everything whirred by in a blur as I ran. I ran as if _he _were hot on my heels - chasing me. Thankfully he wasn't.

Tears poured out of my eyes making it incredibly difficult to see. My lungs burned ferociously, my legs felt rubbery, and my mind a blank slate.

I was truly caught between a rock and a hard place. Home was miserable...but being around Haru was nearly as bad. I didn't want to stay here. I _really _didn't want to go home.

But what choice do I have? My curfew is 6pm. Everyday.

My day goes like this...

Like clockwork I roll out of bed after a night of torment, I take a blade to my wrist for relief even but for a moent, I would then find some way to conceal how screwed up I was, force myself to indulge in schoolwork, get home by six, get knocked around by Mom a time or two, then Dad gets his turn at me.

If I didn't get home by 6, the questions always came. _Where were you Aiko? Were you out with a boy? What a slut you are - do you see why I treat you the way I do?_

That's who my parents were. They didn't care to ask how my day was, check to see if I did my homework, or offer to take me anywhere...

No - my parents used me for their own sick means of distraction, relief, and enjoyment.

Funnily enough, my name means beloved.

What crack were my parents smoking when they named me? Beloved? I looked up what Beloved meant because I was curious. I wanted to know about how I should be treated according to my namesake. Apparently it means dearly loved and dear to the heart.

The irony ensues - the definition implies my parents have a heart...

Maybe that's were I get my own delusional mentality from... the idea of freedom, painless existence, and no longer having to fear...I was as delusional and stupid as they were.

At least I recognized it.

* * *

The porch lights buzzed rhythmically as mosquitoes danced about. The moon now loomed ahead - and the floorboard creaked under my feet as climbed the steps of my porch. I gripped my bag beneath my fist until my knuckles turned white. My eyes slid shut as I attempted to collect myself. I struggled to breathe properly.

_Aiko, you know how it goes. If you cooperate it will be over sooner and you can go to bed. Sure you have nightmares - but...life is just a living nightmare isn't it? Just go, your stalling is only making it worse._

Even knowing this - I still felt terrified. That's what never went away. The fear. The fear of what was always bound to happen. It still gripped me like a vise and suffocated me. Constantly. Without mercy...I'm scared.

My eyes had been shut for so long that hues of green swirled before my vision.

I turned the knob and tentatively stepped inside. The lights were out everywhere but my parent's bedroom. That could only mean one thing...Mom was out drinking and Dad was home alone.

There were times when I would think about sneaking past their room and going to my own. I even tried it once...worst mistake I'd made.

My Dad wrenched the door open that day and he was...so incredibly pissed.

"Why are you in here?" He asked. "You are supposed to see me first. You know about my needs. Men need this to feel good. Don't you want Daddy to feel good?" I was only seven when this happened. And he didn't care. He guilt tripped me into it - not that I had a choice - and from that point forward I always sought him first. Just like he made me do.

I tossed my bag into the living room and crossed the leery hallway. I rapped on the chestnut wood of his bedroom door.

The door slammed open and he yanked me inside. He shoved me so that I flopped onto the bed - my necklace smacking me in the face - and the door locked shut behind him.

He grabbed the buckle of his belt with one hand and smiled at me. Not in the loving way - none of us even know what "love" is - he had this menacing and feral grin etched in place.

He yanked the belt off and tossed it aside with practiced ease. The onset of tears felt _so_ familiar. But then...so did the pain.

* * *

Later that night Dad was really tired. He got want he wanted and after an hour and a half he crashed on the bed.

I managed to weave out of his grip and drag myself into bathroom for a shower. It wasn't enough. It was _never _enough.

But no matter how hard I scrubbed, no matter how long I stood under the veil of lukewarm water, and no matter how many minutes passed - I still felt irreparably disgusting. I can't wash away the feel of his groping or the smell of whiskey on his breath. I will always have his mark on me. There's nothing I can do about it.

I could take a million showers and still feel as wretched as I did before the first.

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. I am so stupid! What's wrong with me?! I went black on someone actually willing to help me.

It's no wonder everyone calls me the dumb ox. I really lived up to the name today...

I'll never forget the look on her face. The way I...I did that to her.

I caused that look of fear.

I don't get what I did...but I recognized the look well.

What I did triggered something in her. I knew it from when Rin would be mistreated by her parents. I would see that look on her face when someone else treated her the same way.

I'll never forget it...

I usually don't remember what happens after I blackout. _She _was the exception.

I'd hurt people before, I'd made people mad - but never have I caused someone to look like that.

Never.

* * *

I am so sore. I ought to be used to this...but I'm not. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched my toes to the best of my ability. I wrapped the comforter around my body tighter. Maybe I can hide here...maybe I can stay here and never get up..

When I was eight I began thinking of ways I could hide from him. There was this hole in the wall I found in the far corner of my closet. It was a tiny hole - but I found it. I began to make it bigger and bigger. Day by day I would return to that hole and expand it. I kept working at it until I was ten and finally managed to do it! It was just perfect for my ten year old body to squeeze through.

I would tell myself I was playing hide-and-seek from Dad. I loved games. I began to hide here when he called for me. I stayed here for three days when he finally caught me. He yanked me up my shoulder length hair. Clumps of hair gripped in his hand. He reprimanded me for "being in an unsafe place" as if he cared about my safety. But then - that's when he still feigned his fatherly stature. That's when he still instructed me to call him Dad. When he would use me...I always had to call him Dad or he would keep doing it until I did. He's perverted and sick. He hired someone to fill in the hole and locked the closet with a sense of finality.

I couldn't sneak in there. My safe haven was destroyed. Now all that awaited me was Mommy's fist and Daddy's bed. That's all my life amounted to anymore. Misery.

I finally managed to get up and get ready for school. Dad was still conked out in the other room and Mom was passed out drunk on the kitchen table. I left the house and set off for Kaibara.

* * *

Thankfully it was a Friday. And it was rainy day - my favorite kind of weather. Rainy days used to make me want to curl up and read a good collection of poems. Now, it reflected my mood. It was almost as if it meant the world shared in my misery. If it was raining it could mean I wasn't alone in my sadness. That it was okay to be depressed and out of sorts because everyone else was right?

At lunch time we were forced to dine in the classrooms due to the torrential downpour. I found a seat in the far back and opened up the brown paper bag that was my lunch. I began to unpack my bento when the group nearby yanked me out of my thoughts. They were talking too loud for me to ignore.

"I ain't goin to the hot springs! We just went two months ago." An irritated voice exclaimed.

"Shut up stupid cat. It's not about you. We will _gladly _leave you behind." A cool voice chimed in.

Cat? What did he mean by that?

The question piqued my interest enough for me to look up. I hadn't expected to see a group of people with odd hair colors. Orange...blonde...purple...black and white...

Wait...Black and white?!

I did a double take. It was him. Oh no. His eyes locked on mine.

Crap.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was to finally give you her name - I can't believe I never mentioned it before now - and it was to give you insight on her home situation. Alsooo Haru's Pov was mixed in, in case you didn't catch that.**

**He had a brief and kinda OOC stint in this chapter but it will get better. I had to briefly hint at a backstory :3**

**Next chapter will be including more Fruits Basket Characters than just the ones mentioned the first three chapters! So...yay :D**

**Also Happy New Years! ^_^**

**Kuramasgirl19769: That's good :) And yeah I plan for something to happen with that moment. Also thank you for your reviews on Mood Swings! I'm glad you liked that fanfic :)**

**Queen Ore-Sama: Wow :O Thank you! :) This is one of the best reviews ever. I kid you not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Grey Steel Eyes

**Chapter Four: Grey Steel Eyes**

When Dad does it...my heart races. When Mom beats on me...my heart palpitates. When I see Hatsuharu...my heart stops beating. Fear comes flooding back when looking into those eyes. Those grey steel eyes of his. It's like a dam has burst and my emotions are spilling out making a mess of things.

I try to tell myself to look away. But I can't...I don't get it..he's walking over here. Oh no. No, I need to get out of here.

I'll eat lunch in the bathroom...? As long as its away from-

"Hi..."

He's speaking to me? That means I still haven't moved. Why haven't I moved?

I shot out of the plastic blue chair and nearly sent it toppling over from my sudden movement. My eyes flitted to the door. _Aiko, you've seen enough spy movies. You should know what to do... _I glanced at Hatsuharu once more before attempting to hop over the desk. I was getting away...I was...

...I was now sprawled out on the floor because I thought jumping over a desk was a good idea. Hurried footsteps sounded nearby. I looked up from my position on the floor and black combat boots came into view. My eyes trailed up until they landed on his now..._concerned_ grey eyes? I was incredulous at not seeing the venomous black pools from before. He extended the palm of his hand to pull me to my feet. I was...intrigued at his concern. But I didn't want him to touch me...He can't.

I scrambled to my feet and dusted myself off as nonchalantly as I dared.

I could feel his intent gaze practically burning holes into me. My head was still bowed slightly as I pretended to busy myself with lacing up my shoes.

"I'm sorry...about the other day I mean." His tone sounded genuine I supposed. It was hard to tell because it was pretty much monotonous with a hint of emotion.

I fiddled with the pleat of my skirt and didn't respond. I mean what do I say? Thank you Hatsuharu for apologizing - even though you really didn't do anything. You just reminded me of my rapist of a Father. But I am soo glad you said this. Oh and by the way, if you're not busy - will you marry me? Please.

Awkward silence ensued until that agitated voice from before cut in.

"Haru just leave her alone - this whole thing is making my headache worse. Its already bad enough its raining and that stupid rabbit is nagging me every five seconds."

"Wahhh Kyo's mean. Tohruuuuu!" The blonde boy beside him cried out.

I looked up and "Haru" merely rolled his eyes in response before headed back to his seat without saying anything else to me.

I nervously surveyed the room - thankfully everyone seemed to have forgotten about the desk incident and are now paying attention to each other.

With new found relief, I returned to my seat.

Now all I had to do was get through this lunch and the last three classes...I had a tutoring session with him this afternoon but...I'd still like to pretend I don't.

* * *

During biology class we were studying the types of cancerous cells that exist. I of course knew them like the back of my hand.

I knew all about chemo and locks of love all because of my sister.

My older and only sister was named Koko. It's kind of similar in spelling to Aiko. She had sleek, long, beautiful jet black hair that dipped down to her waist and cascaded in waves. Her skin was a slight tan and her emerald eyes practically danced every time she smiled. Koko always smelled of fresh flowers and rain - she spent most of the time reading poetry aloud or sculpting.

We were actually the best of friends...when she was well.

For a long time I pointlessly disliked her for dying as if it were somehow her fault.

I would question why I was here taking the abuse while she was probably as free as the birds she used to watch for hours on end. She was not a bird watcher but _the _bird watcher. She knew of every species that had been discovered. Swallowtails, ravens, canaries, doves, you name it. I didn't quite get the fascination with birds at first. She began taking an interest when she first got sick.

First she would flip to an animal channel and watch them.

If we could - she would go with us to the zoo.

We bought her tons of books on them and binoculars so she could watch them from her hospital window.

I'd never seen her so happy.

One night when I had been flipping through my math notes - she tapped me on the nose to get my attention. I looked up and her eyes...those same green eyes were glazed over. She had this...faraway look in her eyes.

She said to me, "Aiko, I'd love to get away from here sometimes. I try to keep positive but...I feel caged in. I dunno. I just...I sometimes wish I could become a bird."

I arched a brow curiously.

"Don't you see why I like them...? They are _free. _They can go anywhere and not have a care in the world. They can travel as far as the eye can see, they're beautiful, and majestic...How I'd love to be a bird." Her words stuck with me even now.

I remember spending time at her hospital bed just holding her hand as she'd throw up in the plastic trashcan that sat beside her. Other times I helped her browse online for wigs. There was one memorable instance we shared.

"I look like CL with this blonde wig," she said one night I'd bought her a wavy blonde wig. We were both hardcore blackjacks - we loved 2ne1 and dreamed of seeing them live one day... It was odd - she looked incredible even though her hair was falling out. Even though there eventually were splotches and patches of baldness in contrast with her then shoulder blade length hair.

Eventually she simply decided to chop it all off for locks of love - they made wigs out of donated hair.

She was so happy to have made a difference for someone else. Even from her deathbed.

But now...she was gone.

I hadn't noticed the bell rang and the class was now empty. I grabbed my books and my rucksack and headed for the lockers. This was the second time this month I thought of my sister instead of me.

* * *

I closed the metallic door shut and begrudgingly made my way to the classroom for my tutoring session with "Haru". I never got to tutor him in Algebra 1 the other day. We had a lot of catching up to do...unfortunately.

I peered inside the glass and found the classroom to be...empty? _Eh?_

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and nearly jumped back five feet.

I don't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed that it was "Haru" and not my Father randomly dropping by.

His lips remained in a tight line, his eyes a light and soft grey. Not harsh, black, and lethal.

"I figured we could go to a cafe and study there. That way I can get some milk while we're at it." He deadpanned.

I glanced at his black and white hair but said nothing. It would be rude to say he looked like a cow wouldn't it?

"Um...yeah...I guess." What harm could it do? It was still neutral ground, he didn't invite me to his house or anything.

He nodded in approval before starting off towards the cafeteria.

"Uh...Hatsuharu - Haru...the parking lot is that way...out the main exit." He looked sheepish for a moment before setting off in the right direction.

I know I'm pretty screwed up and loony myself. But...he might have me beat.

* * *

Haru lead me towards the shiny Harley parked in a teacher's reserved parking space. A pink detention slip had been taped to the seat - he simply crumpled it up and tossed it aside. He swung his leg over the bike and twisted the handles. The bike began to stir - a powerful growl emitted from the engine. He grabbed an ivory helmet and tossed it my way. I of course didn't catch it and it landed at my feet.

Haru simply looked over at me. "You can get on. Are you afraid of bikes or something...?"

Okay first off - that is a freakin huge "bike" And I'm not scared...I'm not. Really.

Haru continued stared at me, boredom ever present on his face.

It wasn't that bad...was it? But, how do I know he can drive it?

...did it really matter? I guess not. And, Who knows - maybe we'll actually get into an accident and I can be put out of my misery.

The sudden appeal surpassed any fear I had and I hopped on after picking up the fallen helmet. Haru turned the key before we sped off leaving a cloud of dust in our wake.

Yup...I officially lost it.

* * *

**This was such a filler chapter. I'm sorrayyy! I have ideas for next chapter. I just wanted to make sure I updated. **

**Now you guys got the gist of what happened with her sister. Maybe that affected her parents...hint hint.**

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and overall support! :) It motivates me to keep going with the story. Although it's kinda crappy since I write it off the top of my head. Bleh, oh well.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Thank you! :D And I'm glad you're writing! Keep going if you love it ^-^**

**Queen Ore-sama: Yay :D Glad to hear that. And same to you! ^.^**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I was expecting you :D Nah, lol. Wow thank you - your pen name is one of the most original I've seen :) I get that, I mean - it's a lot of pressure to make an OC that won't annoy the crap outta someone. One of my first fanfics...*shudders* but it's actually pretty fun to write fanfics with OC's now. Yay again haha. I based a little piece of Aiko off of me...It's not the part you might think. I mentioned it in chapter one and hinted at it chapter two. So part of the emotions come from my own personal experience. The rest is totally my imagination. Thank you for you support you wonderful person :)**

**See you guys next chapter when Aiko winds up out past curfew...And Haru walks her home. Mwahaha**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

**Chapter Five: Getting To Know You At The Sake Of Curfew**

Haru placed a gloved hand on the cool metallic handle and pushed the glass door open. We both stepped inside the cafe' and were greeted with the low hums of coffee machines, the quiet chatter of people as they got their caffeine fix, and the rustle and bustle of the employees toasting croissants. Haru lead me to the far back of the cafe' - straw wrappers littered the table. Haru brushed them aside and we both took a seat.

Haru flagged down the waitress and ordered an iced cappuccino for me and a glass of milk for himself. Haru dug through his bag for his Algebra text book. Apparently Haru is a second year and is re-taking algebra because he failed it the first time around. He should be taking geometry rather than me but I don't dare say this.

He tosses his spiral notebook on the table and pushes it towards me.

"I have no idea what this crap is...I don't even get why we have to learn this? When will knowing what x equals apply to my life?"

I glanced through his notes to find something - anything that could be correct. He didn't get a single problem right. His letters were often written in wrong sequences or backwards. His handwriting went off the page as his pen kept going and his hand couldn't keep up. I noticed how he wrote his name Hastuharu Somaha. Instead of the correct spelling.

My eyes locked with his own before flitting back to his notes.

"Haru...do you have dyslexia?"

His eyebrows knitted together and he turned away. His shoulders rose to the very tip of his ears and his tense stature was only making me more nervous.

"No...why? Do you think I'm stupid too?" He slammed his fist on the table - his eyes beginning to narrow. Blackness began to swirl into the pools of grey. What was this?

Thankfully the waitress came back with our things and Haru was distracted enough to turn away. He grabbed ahold of his glass and began gulping down the thick white substance.

I couldn't help but wonder if I struck a nerve. I knew people were often sensitive about their disabilities but...he seemed to be straight up touchy.

"For the record I do not think you're stupid. You just learn a different way." And now I sound like a therapist. Life's funny that way - I was in need of a therapist but I acted as if I were his.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm slow?" His gripped the glass so tightly it creaked. It sounded as if it were on the verge of shattering.

"Not at all...I had this friend from New York in America - Tabitha. She was incredibly smart and received good marks. But, she just struggled with dyslexia. It makes things look backwards or you leave letters out...etc. There is a ton of different forms of it. I believe that you happen to just jot down letters in a different order. I didn't mean to offend you." What I _really _meant was I didn't want to provoke him into killing me.

To my relief his eyes softened and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling in thought.

"My family tends to call me stupid...they talk about how the co- I mean...how _I _am essentially inherently stupid. Because of people that were the cow - my relatives closely related to me always got lost and sucked at school. They always assume I'm the same...so, thank you."

I was puzzled by many things. His black and white hair, what he meant by people being a cow - but I couldn't understand why he would be thanking me. No one has done that...not since my sister had died.

Sensing my confusion he elaborated, "Thank you for giving me hope. I know that there is a reason I don't do so good other than my nature...er- so thanks. I don't think you've told me your name."

I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket for a bit. No one's ever asked about me. Why would he?

"Its uh...Aiko Hashimoto."

A smile ghosted over his lips. "That's a pretty name...Aiko-chan...Why were you so afraid of me that day in the classroom?"

There it was. The question I was dreading. Hey Aiko, why did you act like a lunatic that one afternoon and run off like your hair was on fire? By the way, I know of this wonderful mental asylum - they'd be just so glad to help you in all of your issues.

I clasped my trembling hands together and exhaled softly...I can't tell him. Mom and Dad made me promise to never tell anyone. I can't be-

Wait...Mom and Dad?

I moved the sleeve of my jacket back enough to glance at my watch. _6:07 _the hands taunted me - the red one kept moving. As if to say, _"You're in trouble. You're in trouble."_ How did it even become that late? We were only here for a few minutes...

I quickly shoved my things into my backpack and gestured for him to do the same.

"I gotta go..." It was as if I were Cinderella. As if the cluck struck midnight and I had to be home before it revealed my true colors. The time counted down the minutes before I become nothing but the worthless girl I always was. Not the girl whom could help someone to even get better grades.

"But we just got here-"

"-I know..uh, we can finish this another time. I'm really sorry I screwed it up again." I rushed out into the parking lot before skidding to a stop.

Wait, they can't know I'm with a guy. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Haru caught up with me and climbed onto his bike. He extended the helmet in my direction.

I was going to be punished either way...I can't rope him into my mess too.

"I'll walk home. Thanks anyways." I was about to break off in a run when he grabbed onto my arm. The jacket sleeve rubbed against my scars and I cried out in pain. They still ached even days after I'd last down it. That's how it had always been. Even a year after you stop cutting - it still aches. Then when you relapse it makes you question why you even bothered stopping.

"Why can't I take you home? How far is your house on foot?"

I hadn't thought about that. If I walked home I would be out half an hour more past my curfew.

I finally relented and got onto his bike. He followed suit and he sped off to my house - I gave him directions along the way. But the thought of what they'd do still plagued my mind. I remember the last time I did...

* * *

I was eleven years old. It was after school when two boys asked me shoot hoops with them on the nearby back lot. My curfew at the time was to simply be home right after school let out - but...I hadn't ever been invited to do anything before. And, I had a crush on one of the guys.

He had shaggy black hair, his eyes were this deep imperial blue, and he was tall for our age. From time to time I would catch him looking at me. There was one occasion when I'd been pushed around by this group of girls. They all had older sisters and a gang and desired to begin their own. So, they did. They began bullying girls that were happy. Because they weren't. Then they began to mess with me. I didn't once crack a smile and yet...they still picked on me. One day, one girl pulled my hair and the ring leader shoved me to the floor. Well, the boy with the blue eyes stepped in and defended me...

That was the first time someone had ever done something like that for me. No one had ever protected me from getting hurt. My sister was always too sick to try or she was out of the house most of the time it were happening. But he was different.

He was the reason I defied my parents. He was the reason I chose to stay after school that day.

I didn't know how to play so he taught me. Even though his friend left - he stayed with me and helped me. I'd only known guys to pick on girls or claim they had cooties. But - he was an anomaly that way. He stood up for me and actually asked to spend time with me.

I liked him...

On the way home that day it was about the same time it is now. It was 6:03 pm. Before I even had time to reach for the knob - the door slammed open. My father stood there angrier than I'd ever seen him.

His eyes a bleary crimson, his breath smelled foul, he gripped Jack Daniel's in one hand and the door in the other.

"Who is this?" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

That one single question caused him to back away. The blue eyed boy stepped down. Even he was afraid of my father. He was willing to protect me from girls...but not my Dad.

My Father shoved me into the house and slammed the door shut...

That was the last time I'd ever heard from blue eyed Katashi again. Even though his name claimed that he was firm - he never stood firm when it came to my parents...no one did.

* * *

When we arrived at my house this afternoon it was 6:24 pm. I told Haru he could leave and go about his business. Instead he said he wanted to meet my parents. I immediately told him there was no need and that he should go.

He stood his ground and marched up the porch steps. He rapped on the door and gestured for me to stand behind him. Why he was doing this I did not understand...I didn't know why his eyes held emotion in them. It was as if he were promising to protect me with his eyes. How did he know I needed protection?

The door was wrenched open and Father stood there with Mom closely behind him.

His eyes immediately landed on Haru. They became narrow slits and he gripped the door even tighter.

"Who is this?" He asked that question like he did years ago with Katashi.

Haru glanced up at him before bowing deeply.

"Hatsuharu Sohma. I wanted to meet you and thank you for your daughter's help."

I quickly shut my eyes. That was the _wrong _thing to say.

Father scoffed and he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh I'm sure she did _help _you with your..." his eyes flitted downward before they met Haru's again. "...problem. But I would appreciate it if you didn't again...not without my okay." Before Haru could respond I was pushed into the house once more. Before Dad had the chance to close the door I caught a glimpse of Haru's expression.

Nothing else had shown any signs of emotion...except his eyes.

There was anger in them...but not towards me. It was directed towards my Father.

* * *

The door shut in my face and I began towards my bike.

Now I knew exactly what was going on. I remember when I found out Rin was being mistreated by her parents...she was abused by them. She had the same look of fear so clearly written on her face, just as Aiko did just now.

I could connect the dots - that's why she was so afraid of me the day I went black.

Even though I hadn't laid a hand on her she knew...she knew that I could hurt her.

Because she'd seen the same in her own Father's eyes.

I didn't know how I would...but I will help her. I won't let her go down the same path as Rin.

I won't let this happen again.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will include more action. So the thing with Haru is...he has this protective nature. He's shown it with Rin, Kisa, and even Tohru in the manga. Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**So, I decided to make him protect Aiko.**

**Originally his intention is to 'avenge' Rin..but, that might not be the only reason. **

**I know you guys want to know what happens with her parents but you will. Next chapter :D**

**I know this one was really boring but it will pick up soon.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I hope you enjoyed it even though it was bleh. And awesome :D**

**The High Queen of Angst: I love it when people respond to me and my reviews. I simply return the same favor so to speak. You are one of my favorite reviewers :D You always make me excited to write. So thank you ^.^**

**Queen Ore-sama: Indeed. Yass 2ne1 slays lol What other Kpop groups do you like? I'm actually looking forward to CL's US debut too :D I sure will ^_^ And no worries...we all have to fangirl sometimes :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Caring Companion

**Chapter Six: Caring Companion**

It was autumn last year, the same time it was now. I'd just left school and was heading for the Sohma estate. Rin was still living with her parents and not with Kagura and her Mom.

I opened the door without bothering to knock - we both decided knocking was a waste of time.

I crossed under the threshold and climbed the steps like I always did.

Thumps sounded throughout the house - they echoed and bounced off the walls. I quickened my pace - they were coming from Rin's room. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my heart sped up. I forced the door open...Rin lied sprawled out on the floor in tears. She covered her left eye with both hands, blood seeped between her fingers, and her Mom stood above her with her hand raised.

Her Mom looked up at me in surprise. "Oh it's you Haru...Guess you caught me huh? I'm only dealing with her like she oughta be treated. She is a barn animal after all.. I just don't get how you can stand to be around my daughter when I can barely stomach thinking about her... Please enlighten me."

What the heck was this lady talking about? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"She's a wretched animal...I regret giving birth to her every day. She has ruined our lives and we could never have a normal place in society when our daughter is a horse! How could someone as handsome as you are want to be involved with her?"

I took one look at Rin's face - one single look before I succumbed to my darker counterpart. I didn't even bother hesitating slipping into my other personality. It were as if someone flipped the switch and sent me into a rage. I didn't care. I hated the way she talked about her. I hated the way we've all been rejected over and over because of the stupid curse over our family. I hated it...I hated her parents for how they so flippantly cut Rin down. It pissed me off.

I don't remember what I did that day. All I knew was...when I reverted back to white - her Mom was lying on the floor at my feet and she apparently had two broken ribs. Whenever I go black like I did - I don't remember a single thing. Pure white hot rage is what lead me to attack Rin's Mom. I couldn't help myself... Rin looked up at me with mixed emotions. Relief...fear...gratitude...remorse.

I didn't know Rin was being abused the entire time. Rin would cover the bruises and act like she wasn't in pain. I didn't know this entire time my girlfriend was being abused. I'd known her for so long and I of all people didn't know.

I thought Rin and I would be better off after she moved into Kagura's - it was the exact opposite.

She began distancing herself. When I stopped by to see her Kagura's Mom would say she was unavailable, she stopped returning my calls, and she completely isolated herself without explanation.

Several theories ran through my mind each day. There was the stupid reason - she was ashamed about my knowing, the ridiculous reason - she grew tired of me, but there was no _good _reason that came to mind. There was nothing positive. I hated not being with her. I despised not being able to hold her...to share in her presence and to enjoy her sarcastic nature. Most people found it off putting - I found it hot.

She was beginning to affect how I did in school. I was thinking about her constantly in class, at Shigure's, at home...Did she think about me...? Does she think about me? I would never know. What I needed now was to help Aiko.

If I can prevent anything more from happening, I will.

For Aiko's sake...for Rin's sake...for my own peace of mind. I had to.

After all, it was my fault Rin got hurt in the first place.

* * *

Dad smashed the bottle to the floor. Shards scattered about the floor and the left over liquor stained the old carpet. My Dad gained on me and snatched me up by the collar.

"Didn't I tell you no boys? How many times do I have to tell you. You don't belong to anyone but _me. _I am the only one that loves you. Those boys only want you for their needs. What about my needs? Do you not care about Daddy?!"

Tears involuntarily poured out and trailed down my nose. Mom shoved him aside and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"The little whore. You think your sister had the privileges you got? She was lying sick in a hospital bed while you are going off and screwing a bunch of boys. As if my husband wasn't enough. Nasty little skank." Mom released her hold and shoved me to the ground. She slung her fist back and landed a hit on me. Then again. And again. The blood rushed to my eye - the pain didn't take long to follow.

"It should have been _you_ that died. Not Koko."

Don't you think I wish that were the case? I wished I no longer had a pulse. I wished my heart would just one day give up on me and stop beating. I've already given up. I wished I'd been the one buried. I would have _loved _to have been in the casket - lowered under ground. A head stone placed above ground, lies carved into the stone about my parent's love for me, just to appease my relatives. Why else would I pierce my arm with a razor most nights? Why else would I want to_feel _that kind of sharp and deadening pain?

But unfortunately, I'm not dead and I have to live with this treatment...for three more years. Maybe more if my parents don't let me go to college.

"I am _so _sick of providing for your free loading butt while you get my husband off in afternoons. What do I get? Huh? My one daughter that was any good is dead. What good has happened to me?"

More tears fell. I'd heard bad things from both of them. But never had I actually heard them say it out loud. Never had I heard Mom say she didn't want me. I never heard they wanted me dead...but they said it...

And, they're right.

I should be dead. Not sweet and beautiful Koko.

* * *

The next morning was a sunny day. It wasn't raining...the weather didn't match my mood this time. That was the first bad news of the day - that only alluded to how I felt the rest of the day would be.

I felt as if I were in a wreck. I was in excruciating pain. My parents came down hard on me. I still wondered how they never got tired of it.

Mother twisted my arm, bruises covered my body, and my black eye was a lighter shade of purple. I felt like I could barely move - my arm throbbed erratically. I couldn't lie in bed though...I had school.

With tears in my eyes I forced myself up into a seated position.

I promised myself not to cry. I decided not to when I was nine. Yet here I am...

At school I kept my head down - I could only carry my bag in my right hand - my shoulder and left arm hurt. My bruises were covered to the best of my ability but I had to practically waddle to class. I just had to get through the school day. Then I'd be home - get my punishment over with - and I could sleep.

I wish this were all over...I don't know how much longer I can endure this.

* * *

It did start to rain around lunch time. The clouds appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

I was eating lunch out on the grassy area when it began pouring down. I was relieved to feel the water coming down on me. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin - I felt chilled to my bones. It felt good and but it did nothing to shock me out of my stupor.

What did though was the makeup running down my face. I forgot that my black eye was now exposed.

I rushed off to towards the girl's bathroom. On my way there I bumped into a boy with orange hair...the same boy from the classroom before. We clanked heads and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Watch it you clumsy idiotic -" he froze. He looked at me with a curious and knowing expression. He merely nodded before helping me to my feet.

"...Sorry about calling you clumsy...uh, Aiko. I'm not that great with apologies..." how'd he know my name?

Before I could inquire about it he dragged me along. I tried to wriggle out of his hold. He didn't let me go.

He lead me towards the classroom - Haru was there. So that's who was behind this...

Orange didn't open the door, he simply knocked on the glass and got Haru's attention. He stepped out into the hallway and the orange haired boy disappeared into the room.

Haru's eyes roamed over me, I willed myself to not run away. He glanced at my jacket before looking up at the ring around my eye.

"Aiko-_kun_..." He was addressing me so familiarly...

"Who did this to you?"

The urge to run hit a crescendo...I should get away now. I need to leave before I have to actually answer.

Something in my eyes must have given it away. He shook his head as if telling me to stay put.

"...Is it your Dad...? Or your Mom?" My eyes grew to nearly impossible sizes. He really did know...

I still don't respond. I can't.

He looked on me with what I assumed to be compassion? I wasn't sure. He reached for my bag and slung it over his shoulder. Haru intertwined my hand with his and took off for the main exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up with his long strides. My legs screamed at me in pain. Fear resurfaced - what if his eyes became black again? What if he hurt me?

"Somewhere safe..."

Safe? Somewhere..._safe? _I barely know what that word means. Safety... Comfort... Freedom.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a place nearby - don't worry...I won't hurt you."

I didn't trust him. I didn't know why he was doing this. But for the first time in years...I hoped. I hoped he was a better option than going home...Maybe this time, having hope won't be my downfall.

* * *

His house was within an estate. Several different houses within a huge land plot. His house smelled of pine and rock music played softly in the background. He placed my bag onto the marble tile and offered to get something for me to drink.

I shook my head in declination and he poured a glass of milk...again. What was with him and milk? If it weren't for his hair, I'd think he was a cat.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked as he took a swig.

Why was he asking this all of a sudden.

I cast my gaze to the floor. "...Purple..."

I looked up as if seeking his approval, his lips turned upward in a smile.

"Somehow I thought that'd be your answer."

I was actually glad he hadn't asked about my parents again. Well, not for now at least. I settled onto the bar stool and he busied himself heating up lunch.

"Haru...why did you bring me here?"

He looked at me with those eyes again. A fire in them ignited as if offering his protection...his security...his _care_.

"Because I know that you're being mistreated. I had a gir- I had a _friend _who had the same thing happen to her. Her Mom abused her."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"I want to help you."

"Why? You don't know me Haru." _Would you forsake me like Katashi? _"How would you even help me?" _They'll find me._

"I'm working on a plan. In the mean time I think you should stay here - out of sight.

"What?" I jumped to my feet and the stool fell backward and clattered to the floor.

"I can't. I can't stay here. I can't. I can't-"

Haru approached me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You _can _Aiko. I want to make sure you're okay. Until I figure out something...I would like you to stay here. Please, let me help."

"And what do you want out of this ordeal? Sex? That's what all men want right?" I asked as I loosened the top few buttons on my shirt as if on automatic.

I hadn't meant to...but my words clearly screamed the other side of it. How my father treated me...now he probably knew that too.

"...That's why your Father acted like that. He abuses you too..." I looked away and pinched the bridge of my nose to stop myself from crying. I only nodded in answer.

"What a snake_._ I'm so sorry you have to go through this Aiko. You don't deserve this."

Just how would he know what I do or don't deserve? It was my fault. I always got in my parent's way. I was an extra mouth to feed when they were paying for Koko's treatments. Even with insurance they had to pay money out of their own pockets. What if I hindered her treatment...? I knew Mom didn't like me for my personality itself. I was nothing like my sister - she hated that. She wanted me to grow up and act like Koko. Well mannered, sweet, graceful, and homely. The only common thread between us was our high intellect.

Mom hated that her lovely daughter was dead and that I was still alive. It made her angry. That's when it all began - when Koko died. I used to blame it on her grief...then jealousy because of Dad using me the way he did...finally I realized it was sheer hatred. I wasn't the daughter she wanted. So..I was nothing to her but a waste of space.

"Yeah, I do." I explained all these things to him and he only bobbed his head periodically. With a sigh he said again, "It wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with anything you did. Your sister reached stage 4 - people hardly ever recover from that. There wasn't much to be done in the first place. It wasn't your fault Aiko. I will keep reminding you. You and your sister should both be alive. It's good that you are here."

"No it isn't...I've always been a burden. I've made my parents' life miserable." The words echoed in his head - "_She has ruined our lives" _Rin's Mom said a similar thing.

"Your parents are liars. Everyone is worth something. At least that's what Tohru says...you might not know her. But, my point is that you aren't a waste. You aren't here for no reason. And there is someone that will treat you as you should be. I am making it my personal mission to see that through. I want to help you Aiko. Let me."

I heaved a great sigh and looked him dead on. He seemed to be sincere. I thought about that freedom I craved. I thought about my parent's being locked away.

I wouldn't regain my innocence. I wouldn't have a sister. I wouldn't have parents. I might not even ever have a relationship...but I could have justice. I might not have to die to get it. I could maybe have a slight chance at normalcy.

I reached for Haru's hand and shook it - as if we were closing a business deal.

"Okay...just know that I don't like to be touched very much. I'll only stay here if you don't put yourself out. I can sleep pretty much anywhere."_ I have most nights._

He rolled out a futon and said, "I'll sleep here. Don't worry about me - you can take the bed. You are the guest...and hopefully a _friend_. I take care of my friends. Tell you what, you can stay here in exchange for tutoring me in math."

"Okay..." I shrugged my shoulders.

I actually _needed_ to tutor him...but I wouldn't be the one to tell him that.

* * *

We ate soba noodles, egg and pork, and store bought Ramen. Metallic chop sticks clinked in unison - I slurped up my noodles until I practically devoured them. I was pretty hungry. I barely took time to breathe. Who needs to breathe when food seems so much more important?

Haru began chuckling and nearly choked on his own food.

"What's so funny?" He said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"...nothing."

Nothing...? Yeah right.

"I actually forgot to ask...Do you need help treating your bruises?"

"No..thanks. Where's your first aid kit?"

He retrieved it and watched as I carefully bandaged myself up. I went to work applying antiseptic, mobilized the sprained arm, patched up my eye. I would never bother doing this back home. There was no point.

Haru's eyes never left me. His expression was unreadable this time...but he seemed more peaceful than I'd seen him before. It was almost comforting.

* * *

Later that night it occurred to me, I don't have clothes. I groaned at my own stupidity. How could I have forgotten?

I glanced about Haru's room for something I could throw on. He was snoring in the next room and I didn't want to risk disturbing him. I rummaged through his dresser and found a black graphic t-shirt with "Attack On Titan" scrawled across the front and a pair of black shorts.

I quickly changed and flicked the light switch. I rolled the covers back and climbed into bed. The pillows were fine silk, the mattress had amazing memory foam - like sleeping on a cloud, and it was the most comfortable bed I'd seen.

It was a bed fit for a king, it only served to make me feel even worse about his sleeping on a futon.

I rolled over onto my side and stared out the window and to the sky. The moon sat in place illuminating the trees nearby. The tree was there, but I wasn't at home. I wasn't in my prison...I was away. It was the first night in forever I hadn't tasted the lashes of a belt or been used by my Dad...it felt good. No, it felt incredible.

I could relax for once in my life. They weren't in the next room. Dad wasn't going to take me, Mom wasn't going to hurt me...I was _away._

My eyes grew heavier and heavier. I was safe...

And before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

I lied in an open field.

Smells of rain, flowers, and honey filled the air. The chirping of birds swarmed as they took flight. I had a sunflower tucked behind my ear, I donned a white sun dress. The scars on my arm were no longer there. I had no lacerations or pain. A light breeze blew my hair every which way and I felt a great weight lifted from me,.

I fell backward onto the grass and stretched out. I felt gleeful...And happy.

It was true serenity.

Then, a girl appeared.

It was Koko.

She smiled at me, and hugged me. It felt so amazing to finally see her again - it had been so long since I'd last heard her bubbly laughter. Since I'd last seen her look so vibrant and healthy.

But... something horrifying happened.

As I held her, she began to sink down. Koko was beginning to slip out of my grip. She was deteriorating in my arms right before my eyes. She was decaying and shriveling away until she became nothing but a skeleton. The skeleton clack and thudded to the ground in a sudden motion. The sky became pitch black and the flowers that surrounded me died along with her. Birds fell from the sky - crying in pain as the air began to smell foul.

My parents appeared before me and ripped my clothes to shreds. They laughed and laughed. In my face. I gripped my head in anguish willing it all to stop. The laughter filled my ears and nearly drove me mad. They became shrill and like daggers to my very core. I couldn't take it...

* * *

I shot awake and trembled in remembrance of the nightmare. Sweat trickled from my hairline as the fresh memory still seemed to remain. Tears weren't far behind - I shook as I tried to quiet my own sobs.

Suddenly I heard increasing footfalls. The door slid open and Haru stood there. His hair stuck out in different directions, his face betrayed his concern...and his exhaustion.

"You alright? I heard screaming."

I nodded and plastered on the best fake smile I could muster. I've already bothered Haru enough, I didn't need to worry him with my nightmare too.

He didn't seem to believe me but he let me be anyway. Haru noticed I was wearing his clothes and he smiled slightly before going back to the living room and shutting the door behind him.

I was sentenced back to my... solitude.

The air felt tense - and it was difficult to swallow. The air conditioner nipped at my skin and I wrapped the comforter around me with my one good arm. It was just a dream Aiko...it's not your fault...right?

* * *

**Next chapter - Haru begins devising the plan. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me. What needs to be improved, if my writing is too detailed or not enough, if it seems kinda stale - etc...**

**Also, I'm considering doing a POV chapter from Haru eventually. I think in that chapter I could go more in depth with his and Rin's relationship, explain his reactions to Aiko's situation further, and expand upon more about his emotion complex. :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: :D Wow haha thanks! Lol you're welcome? :p**

**Queen Ore-sama: Whoa, I thought 2,000 something words was too much and that I needed to cut back. I made this chapter nearly 4,000 words this time heehee. I see you love the SM girl groups :) I love f(x) too. Krystal, Amber, and Luna are my favorites. I can't choose a bias for them. I also love Kara, Big Bang, Ailee, Sistar, Hyuna, 4minute...etc. I hope that snippet of a back story helped. There will be more info on what happened with Rin and Haru soon! Rin is either stubborn or she puts Haru before herself. Typically both.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Aww thats sweet :D I hope this chapter didn't let you down.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wisdom Always Chooses

**Chapter Seven: Wisdom Always Chooses (These Black Eyes and These Bruises)**

Haru and I sat at the kotatsu munching on plates of burnt rice. Haru tried, he _really _did...but everyone has their niche. Cooking just isn't his. Sure some of the rice wound up stuck to the ceiling...and the water evaporated from the pot the first two or three times, but who's counting?

We were putting food into our stomachs - that's what mattered.

I decided to simply concentrate on eating so I wouldn't accidentally say anything stupid. Haru? He wouldn't stop looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was because he witnessed me crying after a horrible nightmare, or if it was because he was staring at my shiner.

I kept my head bowed and collected our plates to throw out. I didn't get very far before Haru was right on my heels - his breath hot on my neck, the hairs lining the nape of my neck standing up on end at his sudden closeness.

I tossed the styrofoam plates into the trash can. Haru folded his arms across his chest and our eyes met once more. He looked to be distraught about something. What I wasn't sure.

"Aiko, what happened to your arm?"

Crap. He wasn't supposed to find out about that. I hadn't thought about it when I just threw on one of his t-shirts last night. I was sleep deprived and distracted, I completely forgot to cover up.

"I, you- it's...nothing...it's nothing." Really Aiko? That's what you're going with?

Haru heaved a sigh and grabbed my hand, he lead me to the living room and sat down on the couch. Because of our conjoined hands, I had to repeat his actions.

He looked at me with heavy grey eyes, his eyes were laden with despair and something I couldn't identify. He lifted my hand up and placed a kiss along the scars all along my forearm. I shivered without meaning to. He was touching me...why was he touching me? I shouldn't like it. I _didn't _like it. But, it wasn't...so..bad. I guess.

His lips felt soft and smooth - a stark contrast to the rough and damaged skin of my forearm. His eyes met mine once again. Sincerity so incredibly readable in his grey orbs.

"Aiko...I am sorry no one helped you sooner. I-" his voice broke, laden with underlying sorrow. It might have been because I reminded him of his friend, but seeing him upset stung a little. It was unusual.

I didn't do it for...attention. It was how I- it was how I got through things. I dunno. I guess seeing myself bleed reminds me that I have a shred of humanity. Most of the time my parent's made me feel less than a person, but their toy. They protected me and were careful with me when the first had me, as if I were fragile. Then once the novelty wore off, they stop caring. They just don't care that I once meant so much to them."

Haru said nothing for awhile. I only heard the air conditioner start and stop sporadically.

To end the nearly suffocating silence - he said, "Today I'm going to give you an Aiko day."

What?

His eyes danced with mirth, "I want to take you anywhere you'd like to go. We can go out for ice cream, catch a movie, watch the firework show, get new clothes for you to wear...anything you want."

My once dead and lifeless heart began pounding. Almost as if it awakened. Possibilities swarmed inside of me. I didn't know him, but I wanted to try. I wanted a small taste of normalcy that I could savor when I was forced back into my parent's clutches - although I'd rather pretend that won't happen.

He smiled when I agreed with his idea.

What surprised me most was how my heart rate quickened. Maybe it was because I knew of how rare one of his smiles were. Or maybe because it was the first time since Aiko that anyone has smiled at me.

* * *

Our fist venue was this contemporary ice cream shop nearby. Haru bought vanilla and mint Mochi for himself, and coconut for me.

The cafe was practically empty as it was so early in the morning.

Yes...we were eating ice cream in the morning.

I wore one of Haru's plain black t-shirts. It was large over my frame so I used a hair tie to pull it back and cinch my waist. I simply paired it with my newly washed uniform skirt.

Haru kept glancing at me whenever he assumed I wouldn't be looking.

We indulged in only small talk deciding to leave the heavy conversation for back home - er, I mean _Haru's _home...

* * *

We then left for the mall so I wouldn't have to wear the same outfit for however long I stayed with Haru...a part of me wanted to stay with him forever.

Haru being the man of two sides wanted me to shop at two different botiques. I chose the one that was more my speed - an edgy, punk chic, slightly smoky, and elder repellent.

I glanced about the clothes hanging from the racks. Most seemed to be...too short or too revealing. I had enough funds saved to buy at least three outfits. My grandparents would send me yen every year on my birthday. They never visited, they decided their lives were too taxing too really be too concerned about mine. They didn't know about the abuse, but I could tell they had their suspicions.

The only times they would visit would be for Aiko. For her birthdays, her graduation ceremony. Never for me.

I finally settled on a one graphic t-shirt, one blouse, a mini dress, and three different pairs of tights to go along with them. After I tried them on and bought them, I noticed Haru was speaking to some girl. She looked...beautiful.

Her hair much like my own raven tresses, except hers reached her waist. She had harsh chocolate brown eyes, she was incredibly slim, her skin the same milky shade of white Haru's was, and she was super model tall.

I felt hideous in comparison.

I decided to stand off to the side until they finished their conversation, when they did I finally walked back over to Haru.

He looked surprised to see me...his eyes were a medium grey. They looked as if they would shift into that foreboding dark black or that welcoming light grey at any moment. Thankfully they reverted back to the welcoming grey and he smiled at me again.

My heart sped up slightly.

"Find everything you needed?"

I nodded too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to be nosy and ask who the girl was. But, I had a hunch she was the _friend _he told me about. I couldn't help but wonder...if this beautiful _friend _was something more.

* * *

Haru and I went to see a thriller next. There was apparently this whole horror/thriller film lineup for this weekend. I was afraid to watch the movie but I wasn't willing to tell Haru that. I wanted him to think that I was tougher especially after he's seen me in one of my weak moments. I did not want to show him I was afraid of a little movie.

About half an hour in - I was doing pretty good. It was one of those jump scare movies, but I hadn't jumped...yet.

Haru and I sat in the far back - my favorite theater seating - and were directly in front of the speakers. The red theater seats were actually comfortable and had recliners. My white cherry ICEE sat in the cup holder to my left, his coke sat to my right. His arm snaked its way behind the back of my seat when I'd been too distracted by the murder taking place on screen.

Every time a dramatic sting blasted out of the speakers I was afraid my ear drum had ruptured in the process.

I'd managed to keep a poker face throughout the entire film...but then -

With a twist ending, the killer morphed into this...hideous beast and lunged at the screen.

In my defense...it was sudden and out of nowhere.

Anyways, I let out the most girlish bloody murder scream I'd ever emitted and lunged for Haru without thinking about it.

The boom of a cannon sounded throughout the theater. It was dark...

But I could have sworn...I heard a moo.

* * *

**Okay this was the weirdest ending ever lol. I had a bout of writer's block but I think I'm back on track after writing this chapter.**

**Sorry about the wait...but as I said, writah's block!**

**Thank you so much for the new follows and favorites :D**

**By the way, if you like my story - I recommend reading a fic called Cafe' 87.**

**It's similar to my fanfic but 1000x better. The author is Kateeld. I highly recommend it (not that it means anything lol)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Wow haha Thank you! Sometimes my writing feels choppy, I'm glad to have been able to execute it properly. So many ideas run through my head at once it's hard to put it down in a clear and concise order. Thank You for another amazing review! :D**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Hmm interesting idea. Yay! ^.^ Thank you for your continuous reviews :)**

**See ya'll next chapter...perhaps Akito will appear...perhaps not :D Oh and this chapter might be the only lighthearted one I write for this fanfic. It will shift back to its more grievous tone next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Encounter

**Chapter Eight: Secrets Out/The Great Encounter**

I wasn't sure if I'd imagined the sound - but it sounded so realistic...and oh so very close by.

Curiosity nagging at me I directed my inquiry at Haru, "Hey Haru, did you hear that?"

Silence.

My eyes searched the nearly heavy darkness for any sign of the black and white haired boy - my eyes began to adjust, I saw an outline of a huge figure standing beside me instead.

I reached a hand out and the palm of my hand came in contact with..._fur? _

What the heck?

"...Sorry Aiko." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice...it sounded it as if were coming from the animal beside me.

What...?

"Guess you know I'm a cow,' Haru stated so plainly you'd think he were talking about the weather.

"A c-cow...?" The room began to tilt slightly.

As the lights began to gradually turn on - the credits rolling - a cow was revealed in Haru's place...and it was blinking, at me.

I felt like -

...why was I...so dizzy?

...

* * *

I didn't think Aiko would react that way...I was hoping she would never find out about me.

I ducked down beneath the seats as the rest of the theater cleared out.

_Poof. _

I was back in human form...and...naked again.

I shrugged on my clothes and reached for Aiko.

Crap, I hope she didn't hurt her head too much.

I lifted her up and tossed her over my shoulder and rushed out of the theater and back to my place.

The house was silent other than the sound of my hurried breath's and Aiko's steady breathing.

I crossed under the threshold of my room - her room - and placed her on the bed.

Waiting for her to come to, I busied myself with preparing an ice pack and a glass of milk...

It always made me feel better.

By the time I got back to the room - she was staring up at the ceiling, in a daze.

I set the cool glass down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Aiko...you okay?" Haru asks, a look of concern I'd never seen anyone have for me before...until him.

I rubbed the back of my head, and immediately regretted that decision. It hurt like crap.

My eyes landed on the light blue ice pack in his hand, I extended a hand out and beckoned for it with a motion.

His eyebrows knitted together, and he decided to hold it up to my head.

"I'm...Haru, you're a cow? What do you think? Or maybe I fell on my head harder than I thought...I must sound like I'm smoking something." Water droplets dribbled down the outside of the ice pack and splashed on my forehead - his hand still holding it in place for me.

"No, you saw correctly. I am a cow."

Huh...And what was I? A fox?

"Listen buddy, I know that you're...ahem, well - weird and all...but this doesn't make any sense."

A smile tugged at his lips and he set the ice pack down next to the glass of milk - what was that about anyway?

"I'll explain..."

And he did.

He told me of the dreaded and horrible Sohma family curse, how there was a head of the family they all answered to, and how I was at risk of losing my memory if I told anyone I knew.

"You do realize this is crazy...right?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

I turned away, mulling things over. So...how long would I be able to stay here? This..._Akito _will probably know within the day, and I'll have to face him and lose my memory. To be honest, losing memory of my parents, my dead sister, my uncaring grandparents, and everything else I dealt with had its appeal.

But, I didn't want to forget Haru's kindness, and I wanted to help him...like he was helping me.

I wanted to help him with his _friend _in order to repay him for his help. I couldn't let 'Hatori' erase my memory.

I glanced back over at Haru and gave an affirmative nod. I wouldn't tell anyone...but it probably won't remain secret for long.

* * *

Haru and I decided to spend the rest of the evening at home - Haru broke out Monopoly. I'd only played the game once, back in 8th grade on the last day of school when we had a game day.

I remember the false hopes I had that day. I believed I could actually have a better high school career. I planned it out. I would stay with my grandparents - should they decide to have a heart and take me in - and I'd be away. I thought this game day was alluding to my future - joy, fun, and an actual life.

I believed I would have a normal high school experience - prom, drama club, debate team, making friends, hosting and attending sleepovers...all of that was a waste of time.

Hoping had become such a waste of mental capacity, I didn't really bother anymore.

But today, that changed. I had reason to hope - I'd spent my first 24 hours away from my parents in the entirety of my life. And here I was - lying on my stomach, Haru sitting cross legged, a blue bowl of popcorn sitting next to us, the light blue monopoly board separating us, Jazz music playing in the background - for my sake.

I'd just gotten a get out of jail free card. I pumped my fist with excitement.

This was the most fun I'd had in my life...and it was with him.

A _guy._

I wasn't sure of what I should make of that yet.

Haru stole glances at me again, he didn't always bother to be inconspicuous - sometimes he was incredibly obvious.

I felt...insecure.

What could he be looking at?

I wasn't anything special. I had uneven hair, I was borderline anorexic, and I was covered from head to toe in bruises. I look the epitome of hideous.

"Aiko...Aiko...it's your turn. Are you okay?"

Haru was talking to me...I didn't even notice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I offered a slight smile to reassure him. He didn't seem all that convinced but he smiled anyway.

There it was again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart was beating faster, again.

Why was this happening?

* * *

After two and a half hours - Haru folded the board and placed it inside it's white box with all it's pieces.

Night sneaks me this time. Before I know it, I'm already left with no choice but to lie in bed until I fall asleep, then be forced awake my another nightmare.

I was _really _looking forward to it.

I think Haru sensed my hesitation, I was practically dragging my feet to the room.

He glanced at me sideways, "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Panic shot through me.

"S-stay with me?"

Haru's eyes widened as he realized what it sounded like, "Not like that. I mean, I sit in the room with my younger cousin - Kisa - until she falls asleep. It makes her feel less afraid."

Great, I was acting like a scared little girl.

I glanced into the bedroom, and then back at Haru.

Finally, I decided to take him up on it and ventured into the room.

Haru followed suit with a chair in hand - I dove under the covers, he pulled up the chair to the right side - the side I was sleeping on.

I expected to be nervous at his close proximity...

I was, but only a little.

Haru noticing my shivering reached into the lining closet and placed another blanket atop my shoulders and I snuggled beneath its warmth. I felt...so safe. My eyes were becoming heavier, heat seeping into my skin - the pillow feeling like a magnificent cloud beneath my head.

Haru watched me, a small smile ever present - not creepy like Dad's, but comforting...

I felt myself smiling as my eyes slid shut.

I felt Haru's presence beside me, even after I'd succumbed to sleep...

He was there, asleep in the chair right next to me.

A dreamless night.

* * *

The next morning, I'd awoken before Haru.

I decided to grab a granola bar from the pantry, hoping Haru wouldn't mind.

I peeled the silver wrapper back, before I could get a bite in - there was a knock on the door.

I felt paralyzed...

What if it was my parents?

But they have no idea where I am...

I opened the door and a striking man stood before me. His hair - stick straight and lacking in style, his eyes blacker than Haru's on his worst days, his skin alabaster and borderline ghostly, he swayed every now and then as if you could just poke him and he'd fall over.

"Hello...I didn't know you were living within my gates." His voice came out scratchy, his voice alone sent a chill throughout my body.

Wait...his gates?

"I, uh..am just staying here. I-" _make something up. _

I am staying her until...my..._Aunt _gets back from...uh, vacation. Yeah! She took a trip to America and is there for a month. I hope its okay that I'm staying here." I need to appease him enough to let me stay...he eerily matched the description Haru gave me of Akito, I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Akito looked disbelieving but he smiled anyway...a very creepy...feral like one.

"I see, well give your Aunt my best wishes. Although I do wish you would have asked me, tell you what...you _can _stay."

What?

"But, I want you to come back with me first. Dine with me tonight at 7, formal attire required. See you then," he left before I could decline his invitation. Although, I'm not so sure I would have a choice.

* * *

Haru told me he had to go visit his friend and triple checked that I would be okay staying here by myself. I couldn't tell him I had a date with death if I wanted to stay here. Besides, its not like Akito was my Father or anything...his bark was probably bigger than his bite, at least that's what I told myself.

As soon as Haru left, I bolted upstairs and rummaged through my shopping bags for what I thought might be acceptable.

Maroon blouse? No. Floral print? Gross, why did I even buy that? Mini blue dress? Extremely short but...it was the fanciest thing I owned.

I had to please him. I had to. I can't afford him not liking me...I can't be thrown out. I can't be back with my parents...

I reached my arms behind my back and drew the zipper up along the outline of my spine. I slipped into black ballet flats with a silver heel and brushed my newly evened out hair. I looked...hopefully good enough.

It was 6:57 pm by the time I arrived, Akito ensured I could find my way to his place.

As soon as I placed my left foot on the steps leading up to the cherry wood door - it flew open and Akito stood there, that same smile etched into place.

Akito ushered me to the center of the room - the table draped with white linen and two plates of food sat atop it. A bottle of wine stands next to his plate, a wine glass on my side filled halfway with the red wine - rose petals decorated the floor leading to the table.

What...? What was this?

I took my seat and he forced the chair to the table - my stomach slamming into the edge.

Akito took his place across from me and took a swig straight from the bottle, his eyes even more murky than when he first let me in.

My hands trembled as I picked up my dark red chopsticks, his eyes never leaving me as I drew a bite to my lips.

He leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes shining - "Your lips...are so beautiful."

I accidentally bit my tongue at his sudden comment.

He's not going to -

"And your hair, such a pity it's so short...but how wonderfully it falls over your delicate eyes. And-" he leaned in further and sniffed my hair, tears already beginning to form in my eyes.

"You smell just so..._tantalizing."_

I knew there was no getting away, he had me...just like him.

I found myself try to get up and not being able to - I was too afraid of what he'd do.

I...

"You see, I ran a background check on you. Turns out - your Aunt is in a psych ward being treated for PTSD from her stint in the war. Hmm how lovely for her getting help...but oh so inconvenient for you."

Tears fell carelessly down my face, my lip quivering with every tremble - I felt as if I couldn't breathe even though I wasn't holding my breath. He stepped around the table, my feet still felt rooted to the wooden floorboards. I wanted to move...I really did.

He knelt down and moved in towards me. He placed a kiss on the nape of my neck - I bit my lip to keep from crying too much...maybe he'd stop if I didn't react too much.

"The way you fear me...its so precious. You will be mine..._I _will make you mine. Over. And over. And _over _again. No one will save you, no one will hear your cries, no one will rescue you...It has been a long time for me after all. I feel as if I am growing obsessed with you...how I want you-" he took my dress strap between his teeth and began yanking it downward.

"And do enjoy this...after all, there is nothing you can do."

Before I could blink, his teeth sunk into the flesh of my collarbone - my dress pooled at my ankles...

I never stood a chance.

* * *

**Kuramasgirl19769: I will as long as you guys like it :) And yeah of course! :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Ooh snap! lol That's right :D Angsty stories is what I do best. Awesome! And glad you liked poison. :)**

**My idea for this fanfic is that even though she has escaped her parents, she has to basically do what Akito wants so he won't harm Haru, she won't be penalized for knowing the zodiac secret...this is only the beginning of what she'll do. I know it's kind of a weird change, her parents will make a return next chapter. Haru might find out about this...he might not.**

**No worries, I won't make this with Akito like my other fanfics. I'm probably going to take it to another level kinda like Poison. They'll both be pretty heavy for a bit.**

**Next chapter should begin with what is going on with Haru and Rin.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this...bleh chaptah! Otay? Otay! Bai :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Me

**Chapter Nine: Rescue Me**

I didn't want to leave her alone. I felt like something might happen, something _would _happen...but she promised she'd be okay. Besides, what did I have to worry about? Her parents weren't anywhere near her, Akito didn't know about the big curse reveal yesterday - she was out of harm's way. That was enough for me.

I was slightly nervous. Why would Rin invite me to come over yesterday? I thought she wanted to break things off with me...now she wanted to see me? It didn't really add up, but I've been wanting to see her...hear her...touch her. I hadn't in so long it was as I'd been separated from my life source, and without her I felt as good as dead.

Piles of September leaves covered the steps of Kagura's porch - the stairs a boasting ivory... I was more surprised I hadn't gotten lost along the way...okay maybe _once. _Sue me.

I rapped on the door in anticipation of Rin answering it. In the past I wouldn't knock, but things had been pretty frosty between us - I wasn't sure what 'decorum' to have with her now. I didn't know if she wanted to pick up where we left off, or break away completely. Chicks are so confusing.

Rin opened the door and peered at me, her eyes trailing up and down as if inspecting me the first time. I hadn't ever really felt the need to impress anyone. Honestly it was a lot of work.

I just slipped into a black turtleneck, black jeans, I'd strewn some of my handmade necklaces, slipped on a few silver rings, fastened on my black boots, and shrugged into my white coat. Like I said, its too much work to get dressed up. And what for? Rin _hated _pretenses. We decidedly wrote off pretty much everyone that put up appearances. They either dressed like a slut and acted coy like they didn't know - closet whores, the ones that caked on makeup - probably someone in hiding, and then the Botox obsessed - the insecure and lonely hoping to snag some rich guy up.

So point being, I had no idea why Rin was scrutinizing me.

"Can I come in _Rin-Rin_?"

She bit her lip, venom fading from her eyes. I could tell she was trying to not laugh at the nickname I gave her. I gave her the nickname one snowy day when we were seven, she laughs when she hears it - she has ever since that first day...

"...I guess," Rin threw in a sigh for good measure before fully opening the door and allowing me room to step in. But instead of going straight up to her bedroom like we usually did, she beckoned for me to follow her to the dining area instead.

She mentioned to me once, her discomfort with people watching her eat. As expected, we were the only ones in the room - one plate of bread and jam, the other a steaming bowl of my favorite noodles.

We both settled in and began the meal in silence. Silence was usually comfortable between us, at this moment - it felt excruciating. Words filled my head of what I could say. You know, conversation starters.

_Hey Rin, why'd we break up again?_

_Rin, I have this girl staying at my house._

_Rin someone discovered the curse._

_How was school - er, you're not taking college courses. I forgot._

None of them sounded right to me. Thankfully, she picked up the baton and began.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here," she stated in between bites.

I slurped up a strand of slightly soggy noddles in one breath.

"It had crossed my mind."

She shifted from where she sat on the floor; Rin pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and fiddled with the half eaten bread on her plate.

"I...I ended things on bad terms-"

I don't see how you can end something like this on _good _terms. Wait, was she still not wanting to be together?

"You've...I've moved on Haru and you should too."

Where was all this coming from? We were just together before the stupid incident with her Mom. And what does she mean she's moved on? Was she seeing someone?

"I've uh...I met someone. His name is 7-"

That's a stupid name.

"He's this electric guitar player, he's taking classes at Tokyo U and we met at this seminar last week. He's cool with the no hugging thing. And no, I didn't tell him about the curse, he's just not one for much physical contact either."

"So wait a minute, you're dumping me?" I gripped the wooden chop sticks in my hand - a snap sounded from the breaking wood.

She looked at me exasperatedly, "I'm not _dumping _you, I just feel we should mutually agree to break up. Besides, I'm sure there will be a girl out there that will accommodate you better than I ever could-" her gaze dropped to the table, "someone that won't hurt you."

None of this was making any sense, it sounded like a lousy excuse to quit on us because she felt scared all of a sudden.

Rin crumpled up a napkin and dabbed at the corners of her lips, the lips I'd been kissing for the past two years. Lips this..._7 _probably kissed now.

"I think you should go. Goodbye Hatsuharu." She never calls me that, its always Haru.

_Fine_...I'd better leave before Black Haru decides to rear his ugly head.

* * *

The very next morning - birds sounded from directly outside his window. They chirped happily, as if there was something to be happy about. All life amounted to - disappointments, pain, suffering, torture, torment, and feelings worthlessness. What a _happy _thought that was.

Akito's pale arm rested over the comforter wrapped tightly around my body. He was snoring softly behind me, his breath catching every now and then. A part of me hoped it would stop altogether. The sky looked dreary - my favorite - and the smell of rain filled my nose. The light patter of rain sounded against the window pane beside the fireplace.

Maybe I should try again...it had been a long time since I last tried. Maybe now that I'm away from my parents I can be successful.

I've attempted suicide two times before. Once, I popped as many pills as I thought would do the job. It was when I was thirteen - they'd taught suicide prevention that afternoon in school. Instead of planning of how I would prevent people from taking their lives, I was scheming and plotting on ways to take my own. I'd never heard of killing yourself up until that day - my parent's sheltered me from anything even remotely touching on the subject.

I remember the anguish I felt. But I also recall the hope - I would die that day. I'd be free from all oppression, pain, and suffering.

I rummaged through Mom's medicine cabinet for her pain killers, I poured as many of the gel pills into the palm of my hand as I could manage. I tilted my head back and poured the bunch into my mouth and down my throat, they scraped against the walls of my throat on their way down - taking it dry.

I leant against the counter, the pills threatening to make their way back up. I swallowed several times willing them to go down - demanding that I swallow them.

I stretched out on the midnight blue comforter on my bed and closed my eyes - waiting for however long it would take for them to work.

But, Mom came home early that day. She noticed the open pill bottle, how it was half empty and immediately tuned to me in interrogation.

She kept prodding me to see if I'd taken them.

Deny, deny, deny.

My eyes half-lidded gave it away. She rushed me off to the emergency room for my stomach to be pumped. Fortunately for them, they got to me _just _in the nick of time. Unfortunately for me, it lead to another three years of abuse.

Because lo and behold, my second attempt at fourteen failed too.

I guzzled down so much water that I'd be able to pee for weeks - my plan worked and it made it incredibly easy to find a vein.

I took my pocket knife and hovered it over my forearm - I hesitated, only for a moment. I was a little bit scared. Of the pain...or of where I'd end up after death, I wasn't sure. Either way, my hesitancy led to my down fall - Dad caught me and wrestled the knife from my clutches.

He ordered that I would never do that again. Even though Mom said she wanted me dead...she never let me make it happen on my own. Still hadn't figured that one out yet.

And here I am now, contemplating the third try.

I manage to weave out from beneath the covers undetected...or so I thought.

"Aiko, where are you going?" His creepy voice sounded.

I pivoted and looked upon him - his hair disheveled, dark menacing eyes boring into mine, his bony hands gripping the comforter as if preparing to get up.

"To-to the bathroom A-Akito-sama." I bit out, my nerves shot once again.

He shot up out the bed so quick, you'd think he was an olympian. His speed taking me aback, he was on me in seconds.

He grabbed me by the chin, his nails scratching the underside of my jaw.

"Ah, ah, ah- what'd I tell you about lying to me?"

I shut my eyes tight as if this were a nightmare and it would end as soon as I would re-open them.

"Huh?!" He demanded as he slammed me into the wall - my head banging against cinder block wall.

"N-not to..." I cried desperately in hopes of him leaving me alone.

He turned away from me as if dissatisfied...or bored.

"_You _and I have many things to do together. But for now, go back home. Wouldn't want Haru getting suspicious now would we...?"'

I nodded frantically before grabbing my dress and bolting out of there. I managed to stop off at the bathroom and change, finger comb my hair, and rush back to Haru's.

Thankfully I got in only moments before he did.

He must have stayed out all night.

I flopped onto the bar stool and attempted to appear normal - no easy feat being so sore.

He glanced upon me curiously, only holding up a hand in a wave.

"Hey Aiko," then he disappeared into the bathroom - the shower coming on shortly after.

I made my way down the hallway and into his room.

I managed to keep my composure for that single moment.

But, I was scared.

I felt hopeless.

And, I felt alone.

Life.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Aiko's Mother directed at the DA.

The District Attorney pushed her black specs up the bridge of her nose and clicked the sleek black pen as if confirmation.

"Of course, you can be sure to sue whomever for kidnapping. Point. Blank. And, as long as she is still bruised and has showered - they cannot trace the rape kit back to your husband and we can tack on brutality to the charges. Especially if she is a minor, it cannot fail. The jury will eat it up. A poor fifteen year old girl struggling to get through high school after losing her sister to cancer, her loving parents have always held her close and even closer after the untimely death of their daughter. It just doesn't seem to end, the pain and suffering wrought onto this family whom are now at the mercy of Aiko's kidnapper. Sound convincing enough for you?"

Aiko's Mom exchanged a glance with her husband, "Its perfect."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, her parents are taking this to trial. Yes, Akito is going to make Aiko do pretty bad things. Yes, Haru will find out...or will he? I don't know ;D**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I will! And no problem ^_^**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I love this review lol It's alright, its probably just as bad that I kind of liked writing it.**

**Alright, see you people next chapter! I updated sooner than originally planned so I hope ya liked.**


	10. Chapter 10: Starting Gun

**Chapter Ten: Starting Gun**

He placed his hand on the small of my back - urging me to walk in. The warm swept under a veil of darkness, only the beam of light streaming from the desk lamp cutting through the dark.

Two men stood nearby the grey brick wall. One of them looked burly, his beard scruffy, a cigarette jutting out of the corner of his mouth. And his friend - greasy hair, two snakes tattooed and circling his bicep and I could smell the alcohol on him from five feet away.

I glanced up at Akito wondering why he would bring me here and who these men were. He smiled at me - not for reassurance. More like...'you're screwed.'

He glanced back up and extended his palm. Scruffy slapped $100 worth of yen into his hand and drew in a breath of his cigar. Greasy's eyes roamed all over me, his hazel eyes glimmering and brimming with lust.

Akito began making his way for the door, "Be sure to have her back to me by morning. I'll pick her up, good day fellas." The door slammed behind him. Akito was gone.

I looked back over at the men - my knees knocked together, threatening to buckle beneath me. I made a run for the door to only be blocked by Scruffy. He blew another breath of smoke, this time into my face. I choked on the white cloud of smoke and Greasy grabbed for both of my arms, pinning them behind my back.

"Toots, you're here now. With us. Nothing personal. I'm just gonna get my money's worth is all," Scruffy explained as he squashed the butt of his cigar into the palm of his hand, he flicked the ashes aside.

My eyes flitted between the two of them - realization hitting me like a train.

"That's right," Greasy chimed in. "Three-some baby! Whoo! I've been waiting to get laid for months."

I shut my eyes tight. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is **not **happening._

Scruffy grabbed me by the mouth, "Open your eyes ya little _whore," _he commanded.

I did as asked in hopes of my cooperating soften their hearts...even if a little.

It did no such thing.

"Now, place both of your hands onto the wall," Scruffy ordered and Greasy shoved me to the wall.

I did as asked, the sound of a belt buckle jingling behind me. Then another.

"Relax, it's only for a bit...until we get tired of you."

"Although it won't be for awhile. Gotta give Akito credit, she is a _sexy _little thing ain't she," Greasy asked, a chuckle burbling out of his throat.

"Yeah. But I'm tired of talking. And uh, woman - do scream as loud as possible. Resistance is _such _a turn on."

* * *

It was Monday morning and that meant...school.

Algebra was the worst of all my classes. Honestly school sucked in general but, Math was by _far _the worst.

But thankfully, I had Aiko to tutor me.

She...wasn't here.

Maybe she stepped out.

_Maybe she didn't._

That's ridiculous, her parents don't know where she is. Akito hasn't summoned me or anything, its fine.

I searched my drawers for jeans, slacks, shirts that wouldn't require too much effort to put on. I'd rather not bother with a uniform today. Besides, I hadn't washed it since Friday.

Satisfied I settled on a plain black t-shirt and black jeans.

After showering and brushing my teeth I glanced into my room in hopes of seeing her. Still not there.

I fast walked into the kitchen and glanced up at the clock hanging over the refrigerator. 7:53 Am.

She should be home by now.

To my relief, the front door opened - Aiko.

Before she could close the door I rushed over.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked really...off.

Her hair was kinda messy, makeup ran down her cheeks, and her clothes were hanging loosely off her as if they'd been put on in a rush.

I didn't want to say, "Aiko, why do you look like crap?" You just don't say that to a girl...unless you want to kicked in the balls.

"I-I I went for a walk. It rained lthis morning and uh, my makeup was ruined. I'm just getting in."

I woke up this morning to get something to drink...it wasn't raining.

"...okay, we should probably be heading out soon though."

She nodded and said nothing more. She ducked around me and left for the bathroom.

But I noticed it...her gait was different.

She was waddling like...she was sore.

Where were you really Aiko?

* * *

**Okay I got like four reviews! Awesome :D I hope you guys like where I'm going with this fanfic, it just came to me yesterday so I was really excited to begin writing it!**

**Sorry this chapter is short. I want to save a lot of it for the next chapter.**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Thank you! :) Haru shares in my demeanor lol Probably won't be the last you hear of Rin though :p Why thank you, I try to make him as creepy as possible ;D Haha**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I agree. Awesome! Did ya like? ^_^**

**morganville101: Thank you so much for your two reviews! It makes me really happy :) But, but...cliffhangers are fun...for the author :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Everything's Coming Up

**Warning: Awful grammar...I'm sorry lol**

**Chapter Eleven: Everything's Coming Up**

I turned the valve of the water to the right until completely shut off. For awhile I just stared at the metallic drain. The leftover water swirling down. The drain devouring it. My guilt...my shame..._that _remained. The unspeakable pain.

...

As I toweled off, I avoided my reflection entirely. I didn't need to see myself, I knew a tramp when I saw one.

I could only hope Haru didn't notice how I was walking. I tried to walk normally but it hurt too much.

Akito was going to pick me up again tonight, when Haru was asleep.

I shivered at the thought of who it would be this time.

_"__Take it! Ain't that what he brought you here for?! _The voice reverberated through my mind.

I shut my eyes, hoping to block out the grating voice. The memory of last night and early morning.

A knock sounded. "Aiko, we're late to school."

I quickly slipped into my uniform hanging from the towel rack and brushed my hair. It probably looked like crap. But, didn't it always?

I look over my arms and legs. The bruises were quickly fading, but I still needed to cover them.

I rummaged through my makeup kit for my brush and foundation. With a twirl of the handle, I closed one eye and swept the soft brush over the fading shiner. I stepped back to examine the job - a tear sliding out of my eye.

Stupid. You are so stupid! Now you have to fix it and re-apply. You don't cry remember...its futile at this point. No one will save you. You were delusional to think Haru ever would...

After a second attempt, I finally left the solitude of the bathroom and followed Haru to school. I didn't know if he would get his lost...but I honestly didn't care,

_"Get down on your knees girl! Give it to me like I told you!" _

I walked several paces behind Haru - needing to keep my distance.

I think Haru noticed the rift between us, but he didn't say anything.

Surprisingly we managed to arrive at school in one piece. Haru turned to me, to say something. But I was down the hall, my butt in a seat before the words could even escape his lips.

I sank down in my seat and focused my gaze on the dry erase board at the front of the classroom. A detention slip already waiting for me on my desk when I got here. But it made no difference to me. Detention...Akito's...Prison...it was all the same. I may have gotten away from my drunk Mother and loose Father, but I never escaped the darkness which loomed over me awaiting to consume me at every waking hour.

I wanted to die...

But even in death, I wouldn't be safe.

* * *

Aiko left me stranded in the middle of the hallway. She didn't let me ask if she was okay or to see if she needed anything. She just...left.

She was like that day before she began staying with me.

Only slightly different.

Then she was afraid - terrified even.

Now...she was straight faced, lacking in emotion. More stone faced than I usually appeared to everyone.

I seem like I don't show emotion, long ago Akito broke me...I don't show how I feel anymore. He conditioned me to not do so.

But _Aiko_...she was...I don't know. Numb? Suffering in silence...

I just didn't figure out how yet. What changed yesterday?

I stumbled upon my class and slipped in, the teacher's inquiry an annoying background noise.

She slapped...something on my desk. I wasn't sure. I didn't really care to look.

For the first time my thoughts weren't on Rin...

But on Aiko.

And how I would help her.

* * *

"Hitoshi, are you sure the Private Investigator won't get anything on us? I mean, he _is _the best in the business," Aiko's Mom asked.

Her husband stared at her dumbly, "Are you stupid woman? Who could the broad possibly ask? No one else knows about what we did except Aiko, you, and I. Unless you told your parents."

Fumiko rolled her eyes, her nails tapping on the granite counter top.

"Of course I didn't idiot!"

Hitoshi back handed his wife, she nearly tripped due to the sudden force. "Don't you disrespect me! And you wonder why I don't sleep with you? Look how you act. Little nasty bimbo."

Fumiko was preparing to lunge at her husband in retaliation when the doorbell rang.

She glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror - no mark - before marching to the front door.

It was-

"Aiko!"

This grabbed Hitoshi's attention, he glanced over his shoulder. It really was her.

Their hired Investigator placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder to keep her from running.

"We were able to take her from the school. I simply posed as Fumiko to take her out, make sure to mail my check."

The PI was clueless. She thought Aiko's parents just didn't want this to risk being publicized. Little did they know, it would be an up and coming trial. Coming soon to a courtroom near you.

Fumiko clasped her hands together, fake tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh yes! We are just so grateful to have Aiko here with us. Thank you so much for bringing our dear daughter home. Now my husband and I can get some sleep at night," to be more convincing, Fumiko placed a kiss on Aiko's forehead and drew her close.

The PI tipped her fedora before bowing out. As soon as she drove off, Fumiko shut the door behind her.

Aiko glanced between her Mom - furious, and her Dad - stretching his arms above his head, no tell tale expression on his face.

"Are...Mom, Dad. I-"

Fumiko held up a hand. Aiko...go upstairs and into the closet."

Recognition clear as day in Aiko's eyes. She laced her hands together. Pleading. "Mom, no! Please...please! i'll be good, I won't run away again!"

Fumiko gritted her teeth together, "We paid...$3000 worth of yen to find your tail. And I come to find out, that you were shacking up with some 16 year old boy...when your sister is dead. And you have the gall, to try and wean me off of giving you the punishment you doggone know you deserve?!"

Aiko trembled, tears spilling out of her eyes. She knew not to cry. It only made them angrier.

"I," Fumiko stepped forward, poking her in the chest to emphasize each word.

"Am so...tired of you! Get up in the closet before I...snatch you right here."

Aiko bolted up those stairs like there was no tomorrow.

Fumiko looked towards her husband, "First I will deal with her. Then you get your turn. And you will wait until _I _am finished. Clear?"

Hitoshi popped the cork off his bottle of liquor when someone knocked on the door. Not once...but persistently.

Fumiko sighed exasperatedly before slamming the door open.

"What? This is not the right time. Come back later -" she glanced at the boy before her. She recognized him from the other day.

"Where is Aiko?" the boy demanded, eyes black and deadly.

"Is that a boy I here?" Hitoshi asked, rising from his seat - the lips of the bottle dangling from his hand.

"I said come back later." Fumiko tried to close the door on him. He wedged the toe of his boot in between the door and him.

He used all the strength he had to force it open - the door banged against the wall, leaving a hole behind it.

"Wrong answer," Haru growled, his eyes flitting between Fumiko and Hitoshi.

* * *

**Ahh cliffhangers...:D It should be the last one for awhile, I will try to not do this next chapter :)**

**No promises of course!**

**Thank you guys so much for the four reviews! You all are awesome :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I feel ya. I wonder what it's like to have one of those ;) Thank you so much! And I agree.**

**morganville101: Well hopefully next chapter she'll get a break from all this. I was actually considering doing a one shot or a full on fanfiction of Akito being portrayed in a positive light...maybe one day. And yup! She's 15.**

**Leah Reid Whitlock: Haha I agree ;) **

**Kuramasgirl19769: Very true :) And thank you again ^_^**

**See you all next chapter. Mwahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Quite That Simple

**Chapter Twelve: Not Quite That Simple**

**Memories flashed through my mind. This was familiar - _similar _like how it was with Rin. I blacked out then...I don't even remember inflicting the damage on her Mom. My eyes are clouded over with darkness, it fills the deep recesses of my mind and consumes it. Only light can cut through this dark, but only if there is light to begin with.**

**I was mad. Angry. I'd never looked directly at her parents after fully knowing what was happening with Aiko.**

**Fury. Rage.**

**I despised that there were people like this in the world. People whom got what they wanted without caring if they destroyed the person. They only cared about what _they _wanted. Not about what Aiko did. Did they think about her? Did they think about how scarred she'd be? How much therapy she'll have to suffer through.**

**How much I or Rin have had to suffer through at the hands of Akito or her parents...**

**Did they think about us at all?**

**I didn't know the answer. And, I didn't care.**

**I saw blackness...red. My eyes narrowed automatically, getting close to the filthy excuses for humans that they were. I wanted to swing on them, to slug them until I no longer had any feeling left in my hands. My knuckles broken, a small price to pay for breaking them.**

**I wanted them to feel the wrath, torment, and pain she's suffered all this time.**

**But before I could do anything, a scream sounded from upstairs.**

**I didn't snap out of Black Haru though. Instead, I raced upstairs to see what happened to Aiko.**

**She'd better not be hurt. She'd better-**

**The room was empty...the silk curtains draped over her window were blowing lightly, whipping around - taunting me. _Aiko's gone moron. _**

**The window had a gaping hole in the center, a breeze sweeping the room.**

**Aiko's parents were directly behind me and gaping at the barren room as I was.**

**Guess they didn't know either.**

...Where are you Aiko?

* * *

"Mmf," I tried to speak around the gag in my mouth. My arms bound to the wooden chair I was forced to sit on, my legs tied to the legs of the chair. A red blindfold covering my eyes - not allowing me the privilege of knowing whom my captor was.

But the scent...the smell of death so familiar to me.

It must be -

"_Aiko. _Did you miss me?" Akito asked, tracing my jawline with his finger.

I snapped forward to try and bite it - he yanked his hand back.

I wish he would just leave me alone!

He slapped me so hard across the cheek, my head snapped to the side, my cheek stinging.

"I like them feisty...not disrespectful."

What was the difference? Either way, his words made my skin crawl.

"I found out your parents tried to take you back. But not to worry, you're mine to keep. My new toy. And something you should know about me-" his breath hot on my cheek, his hand trailing down...groping anywhere he could.

"I don't share my toys with _anyone_."

* * *

I glanced at her parents once more, before deciding to leave.

I didn't want to deal with them right now.

They weren't my top priority.

She was. I had to help her, I had to find her.

Aiko was...important to me.

I feel so protective of her.

I thought it was because I was somehow avenging Rin.

But now, I'm not sure.

Am I only trying to save Aiko? Or...

Do I like her?

* * *

Akito refused to remove my blindfold, he only bothered to untie me and rid me of the choking gag.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and urged me forward.

He didn't say where we were going, just that we were going.

Although a part of me knew exactly where.

We were going to see his next client. Or...clients like last time-

No Aiko, don't think about that. Don't go there again.

Before I knew it, the smell of weed filled my nose. Clinking of glasses sounded, I nearly choked on the smoke brewing in the room from a nearby group of freshly lit of cigars.

Electro-House music pulsated from the speakers, profanities tossed about left and right.

Akito shoved me into a room. There was no more music and no smell of smoke.

He removed the blindfold at last.

Red, white, and blue poker chips laid out on the green card table, ugly folding chairs scattered about the room, pool sticks seated neatly on shelves, the wooden floors looked to have taken a beating, a dark reddish brown stain on the wall.

He took me to...a casino?

Three guys emerged from a velvet purple curtain. All of them - buff, tall, and tatted up. One of them had snakebites, corset piercings along his forearm, and an earring dangling from his eyebrow. I dubbed him _Pincushion_. Pincushion was the first to reach for a pool stick.

The second guy had salt and pepper colored hair, his eyes looked as beady and black as a shark, cash jutted out of his jeans pocket. _Shark._

The last one - shirtless with a beer gut, his pants unbuttoned as if barely hanging onto his waist, his hair styled into a long brunette ponytail. _Pig._

They all tossed yen Akito's way. Just like last time.

Shark reached into his other pocket for leather cuffs, a smile ghosting over his lips.

"Nice doing business with you gentlemen. Make sure to have her back to me in one piece. In other words, don't be too rough with her."

Once again, Akio left.

I was once again sentenced to this. My endless and torturous nightmare.

Inescapable.

* * *

It was getting late. The sun was already beginning to set.

I looked everywhere I thought she might be.

Our place, school, even Shigure's.

She was no where to be found.

I'd exhausted every option.

For all I knew she could could have been kidnapped.

I just didn't know who might take her.

Her parents were clueless.

Law enforcement was oblivious to taking her out of her situation.

Then who?

...

He knows.

Akito knows.

* * *

"The trial date has officially been set. The arraignment is arranged and is two days from now. I've been informed that Aiko is safe and sound ne?" The DA glanced between Aiko's parents.

Aiko's Father - Hitoshi grabbed for his wife's knee. Silently commanding her to not say anything.

"...uh, yes! She is fine here. But, my husband and I still wish to move forward with pressing charges."

The DA nodded in understanding, sliding her tablet closed.

"Absolutely. I will do everything in my power to punish this Hatsuharu Sohma to the fullest extent of the law. _I _am on your side. I will see to it that things will be under control and won't rest until we win. This is a compelling case that I believe will win the judge and jury over. Good day to both of you," The District Attorney showed herself out the door.

Hitoshi snatched his bottle of liquor from the table and smashed it against the wall.

"How are we supposed to go through with this without Aiko here? We're trying to sue and put this boy away and Aiko ain't even here," Fumiko snarled at her husband.

He looked at her threateningly, "You better watch your mouth woman. Don't you think I got this covered. I'll get my boys on it, they'll bring her back eventually."

Fumiko sighed and sank into her seat, tired. "You'd better. Then as soon as this is over, you and me are getting a divorce."

"Fine," Hitoshi gritted out. "I'd screw our daughter any day over screwing you."

* * *

The pain dulled out eventually.

My mind was elsewhere.

I slipped into a softer memory.

I would feel it every now and then.

But my mind was on him.

On Haru...

He's never mistreated me.

He's never auctioned me off like property.

He's never once not had me in mind.

Thinking of him is what got me through this.

And the last one.

It hurt less.

I was distracted and numb to it.

My mind was on Haru.

Nothing else.

Before I knew it, morning came.

Akito picked me up and dropped me off at Haru's.

Haru was conked out on the couch.

I'm not entirely sure why I did...but I knelt before him.

He snored softly. He didn't look peaceful though.

He looked disturbed...grieved.

I moved his hair back with one hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

His eyes slowly opening.

Realization hitting him, he jolted up - fully awake.

"Aiko," he whispered, his eyes widening.

The way he said my name...it was affectionate and warm.

Not like Akito. When he called my name, his voice laden with lust. He only used me as his slot machine, a quick way to make him money.

But Haru, he cared about me more than anyone.

As much as my sister Koko.

Haru took in my bruises and surveyed me. He probably caught a whiff of the beer in my hair.

He leaned forward and swept my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I'd been crying without even realizing it.

Before I could do anything... he leaned in further.

I didn't pull away.

Maybe because I didn't bother anymore.

Maybe because he was gentler than those men.

Haru's lips met mine.

At first I remained still. It might have been like kissing a stone cold wall.

I felt dead inside.

He kissed me as if he were pouring his heart and soul into it.

My eyes slid closed.

I reciprocated.

I...I wanted him to protect me.

I wanted him to be there for me...

I wanted him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the trial and I want to know your opinions.**

**How many more chapters should this fanfic be?**

**What characters would you like to see make their appearance?**

**Do you like the way this story is going or should it go in another direction?**

**And did this relationship between them feel rushed?**

**This chapter was incredibly anti climatic.**

**But I want more things to happen with the trial.**

**Thank you all for your support! Whether the chapter sucks or it doesn't you guys are very awesome when it comes to reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Glad you liked last chapter even with the cliffhanger :)**

**Tenshoru: I'm happy to see a new reader! :) And I love the pairing name you came up with. OTP Haruko ;) **

**The High Queen Of Angst: Aw I try :D Oh...it won't be that simple :D**

**Leah Reid Whitlock: I wasn't going to let her suffer every chapter ^_^**

**Kami-Kyun: Glad I could clear it up for you. **

**Sorry if it wasn't clear that Fumiko and Hitoshi are Aiko's parents.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this kinda filler chapter that will lead up to the trial next chapter.**

**And then after that...well...you'll have to see :)**

**One more thing.**

**If I were to start another story with an OC after this one, what would you like to see?**

**Baiiii :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Trials & Tribulations

**I very vaguely recall how a court works so I researched a bit. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trials and Tribulations**

Haru and I sat next to one another on the couch. Our knees touching ever so slightly. The low hum of the ceiling fan circling above us. The sun has risen and shadows dance and bounce off of the furniture as if setting the mood. Hope. Hope even in my darkest days. Haru is that hope.

Things had been platonic between us. I was struggling with my crap and he with his. I never thought I'd want to trust a man...

Most of them have been nothing but lowlifes and bottom feeders. Sharks feeding and I was the bait Akito used to lure in cash.

My Dad used me because he hated Mom and wanted nothing to do with her. I was a replacement to him.

I'd never known a man to treat me with respect and care...until Haru.

He makes me rethink my opinion of males. He actually _cares _about me.

"Aiko."

For a moment I thought I'd only imagined his voice.

But then he called me again, shaking me to grab my attention.

"Yeah?"

Haru shifted in his seat so that he was facing me completely.

"What happened to you? Where were you?"

I stared down at my feet. I didn't think it would be this hard to tell him...to let him know so that he'd come rescue me.

New territory for a feminist.

But I honestly was...I dunno...afraid to tell him. I felt ashamed. I'd be airing the dirty laundry once more. I'd be showing him my weakness, waving it like a flag. I wanted him to think of me as some demure yet strong girl. But I wasn't...I was a broken...lost. Lonely and pathetic thing.

What the heck did he even see in me?

There is nothing to me.

What was I thinking trying to be involved with him?

I-I can't...

"Aiko. What's wrong?"

I shut my eyes tight, trying to ward off the incoming headache.

I don't want to tell him...I can't be with him...

But I want to.

"I-" my voice caught in my throat.

He gestured for me to continue.

"A- Akito has been...paying people to use me."

Puzzlement crossed his features.

"Use you...? Use you how?"

I fiddled with my fingers. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"For...sex and blow jobs...whatever they felt like that day. Sometimes even BDSM but it wasn't all bad Haru!"

I was lying through my teeth and he knew it...my bruises were proof of my blatant lie. It was bad...

Haru was silent for a few moments. Just...grinding his teeth and running his hand through his hair.

He seemed calmer than I expect-

Haru jumped up and grabbed his coat off of the coffee table. He began storming towards the front door. I hobbled as fast as I could to block the entrance.

"Wait...Haru what are you doing?"

His eyes black and pooling over.

**"I** **am going to find him and kill him. Any questions?"**

I shook my head frantically.

"No Haru, I don't want you jepordizing anything over me...look, I know I agreed to let you help me but this isn't the way."

**"Aiko...that prick has done more than just screw you up. He's screwed all of us up. Only now, he's really pissed me off. Don't you want justice?"**

"Of course I do. But..." my voice dropped to a softer tone. "Killing him won't solve anything."

A knock sounded behind me.

Haru glanced at the door and then back at me.

Venom faded from his eyes...a little.

He reached for the handle and yanked the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges.

**"What?"**

A gawky and awkward man in a courdoroy suit stood at the door, his hair thinning, and he dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a hankercheif.

"Are you Hatsuharu Sohma?"

Haru glanced at me in confusion before turning back to the man.

"...**Yeah?"**

The man handed a document.

"You've just been served," he said before breaking off in a run.

That man got the heck outta dodge.

I closed the door back and glanced over Haru's shoulder.

"What's it say?"

Haru gripped the document tightly, wrinkling the paper.

Teeth gritted he said, **"Your messed up parents are suing me and pressing charges for abuse and kidnapping."**

What?!

"They...they can't do that."

Haru threw the papers in the air angrily, **"Apparently they can because they are."**

I took a few steps back not wanting to anger him any further.

He sighed, his eyes slowly reverting back to light grey.

"...I'm sorry Aiko...I didn't mean to yell at you. I _promise _I won't hurt you. I'm just irritated right now. You've been hurt and there is nothing I can do."

"Don't you have some credible witnesses that can testify for you?"

Haru pondered this silently for a few moments.

"Uh...maybe Yuki, Hatori, Rin, Tohru, Momiji...not sure if Kyo would."

"Great! Then call them up and see if they'll testify. We're going to win...I owe you."

He looked at me, all the while fighting a smile.

"I'll protect you Aiko...I swear to you."

* * *

It was the day before the trial. Haru decided to take me to the nearby record store to take our minds off of the "impending doom."

I combed through brass vinyl records. There were so many J-Rock bands I admired but never got the chance to get their records or CD's.

Mom and Dad...they...

Never mind. We're here to get our minds off of that.

Haru was down the hall fascinated with a record player for whatever reason.

Maybe a song was playing that he remembered...

As I was about to reach for another record, some guy's hand brushed mine.

I yanked back immediately. A reflex I guess.

The guy gazed at me in...wonder? Trying to figure out why I wasn't in a psych ward yet? That seems about right.

He was actually not that bad looking. He towered over me by at least a foot, like Haru. But his hair was bright green and black, his hands hidden beneath leather black and red gloves, dressed from head to toe in black.

"Sorry, were you trying to get this one?" What was he talking about again? Oh! The record.

"Um...yeah. Well, no...I was just looking."

He nodded, "Cool, cool. You have pretty good taste."

I ducked my head, the compliment alien to my ears. Or _any _compliment really.

"Thanks."

"I'm 7 by the way."

7...? Didn't Haru tell me that was his friend with the pretty hair...Rin's boyfriend?

"What do you say you and I go back to my place and listen to the track together?"

**"Wow. Decided to steal another girlfriend of mine huh?" Haru emerged from the other room, his voice darker.**

Girlfriend?

7 scoffed, "_You're _the one Rin was with before me...well, at least she came to her senses."

Haru stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. **"What is that supposed to mean Jack-ass?"**

7 didn't back down, he too took a step forward.

"Oh I'm sorry. She did tell me that you were a bit _slow. _My sincerest apologies. Oh and by the way, did you get lost again? Hey buddy, its the 21st century. Buy a GPS."

Haru yanked him up by his shirtfront and lifted him two inches off the ground.

**"You should shut up if you know what's good for you. I am not in a very good mood right now. After all, I am pretty stupid. Who knows? I might _accidentally _break your nose."**

"No Haru. We have a court date tomorrow. We don't to make things look worse."

Haru looked torn between beating the crap out of 7 and walking away.

Thankfully, he dropped 7 and left the store.

I turned to 7 once from where he laid on the floor.

"This is for Haru," I said just before kicking him in the groin.

7's head hit the ground, as he bit his lip in pain.

"Don't ever call him slow. He's right. You _are _a jackass."

* * *

Haru was calm by morning.

We were leaving for the courthouse in an hour.

I began wrapping a satin red tie around his neck and tying it.

Once satisfied with how it looked -

He...yanked it off.

"Haru, this is the five billionth tie. What is wrong with this one?"

"The fact that its a tie."

I sighed and threw my hands up with exasperation.

That's it. Dress yourself.

He smiled triumphantly as he loosened his collar and unbuttoned the top.

I didn't know what to expect when arriving at the courtroom. I watched a bunch of episodes of crime shows and Judge Naomi episodes as an attempt to prepare. That and the fact I wasn't able to sleep much last night.

Insomnia won once again.

The courtroom had already begun filling with patrons.

The Bailiff took his stance nearby the Japanese flag. Haru's witnesses were finding their seats - a boy with blonde curly hair stood in his chair and waved at me.

I waved back in hopes of him ending this awkward exchange.

Orange haired boy looked disgruntled as ever.

I noticed many new people though.

A man with long white hair and man with short black hair.

The brunette girl - Tohru - I've seen around school a few times before.

About ten minutes later...they entered.

My parents.

My Mom carried around tissues and dabbed at her eyes periodically - feigning despair. She blew her nose...often. Maybe she came down with a severe case of Bull Crap.

My Dad looked stiff as a board and standing as tall as a soldier. Funny because he's the furthest thing from admirable.

Haru and I sat next to the Sohma family attorney at the Defendant stand. Haru squeezed my hand for reassurance.

Not much later the Bailiff commanded us to our feet.

"All rise."

The judge stepped into the room, her long black robe draping behind her as she took her seat towering over all of us.

She gestured for us to take our seats. Um...was this musical chairs?

"Okay. This is court case 16B Sohma vs Tatsuyo. The defense may give their opening statement."

Our lawyer (SL) stood and placed his hands on his hips, "Your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client has been falsely accused of a serious of heinous crimes. Felonies. Kidnapping, Abuse, and Neglect of a minor."

"Understood. Plantiff, your opening statement."

Their DA too took her stance, "My clients have suffered a tremendous tragedy! That man although only sixteen has stolen their only daughter away from them. They have just lost their daughter and hes' trying to take her daughter too?"

"Objection!" SL chimed in.

"Sustained. Miss Holmes, now is not the time to add your own speculation. You are to only provide the court with what you know. Understood on both sides?"

"Yes."

"Proceed. Defense you may call the first witness."

SL stepped out and in front of the table.

"I call my first witness to the stand...Haru's care taker, Hatori Sohma."

The doctor took his place at the witness stand.

The Baliff held out The Bible and directed Hatori to place his left hand on the cover and raised his right hand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes."

"You may be seated."

Hatori sank down into the seat and adjusted the slightly crooked mic. I sensed he was OCD.

"Mr Sohma, how long have you known the defendant in question?"

"Since he was...about five or six."

"I see...and in all this time, have you ever known him to be troublesome?"

"He's had his moments. All boys do."

"Yes. But would you have suspected anything like this kind of behavior from him?"

"Objection!" The DA cried out. "He is leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge added. "Mr Sohma, would you mind getting to the point."

"No further questions your honor," SL took his seat and the DA marched up to the witness stand.

"Mr Sohma, Hatsuharu has been known to have mood swings. Is that correct?"

Hatori shifted in his seat. "...I suppose."

"And you are a doctor, you should be a credible person to ask this. Do you believe he should be medicated?"

Hatori snorted, "I'm a physician, not a psychiatrist."

The DA nodded, "Yes. But you do have a brain that works. I assume, so then do you think that he might get enough of out of control that he might act out in this dangerous manner?"

"...no. He doesn't- he uh..."

"No further questions," the DA cut in and smugly pranced back to her seat.

One by one the witnesses were questioned.

Tohru sat upright, a smile etched into her features, her eyes light blue and perky.

"Miss Honda, you first met the defendant when he was skipping school one day to instigate a fight. Is that right?" The DA directed.

"I...um...I guess-"

"So then is that far a jump to think he might do something worse. One day his bipolarity might escalate and he would do something dangerous right?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Counselor, pull back on that."

"Very well."

Tohru leaned forward, gripping the sides of the podium.

"Haru wouldn't hurt anyone like that...he's a really good person! He wouldn't."

"No more questions."

After SL gave his inquiries it was Kyo to the stand next.

His arms were folded across his chest, he looked like he'd rather have gouged his eyes out than be here.

"Mr Sohma, you and Hatsuharu are childhood friends correct?"

Kyo glared at SL, "No. We just took martial arts classes together."

"Ah. So Mr Sohma has taken a course to control his disorder."

He rolled his eyes, "I dunno. I guess. Whatever..."

"You spar with him regularly. But would you say he would do something like what he is being accused of?"

"No. He's okay most of the time."

"No further questions."

Then Momiji.

He seemed to be as hyper as a rabbit, bouncing in his seat.

"Uh...Momiji?"

"Yup! That's me." The boy giggled as he swayed in his seat.

"Are you good friends with the defendant."

The boy popped his lollipop back into his mouth, "Yeah of course! He's one of my best friends, and he always protects me."

"Always?" The DA crossed over so that she stood right in front of him.

"What about the time you were stuck at school that day. He didn't bother to take you home did he?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Does this story have a point counselor?"

"Yes. Well...it only lets the jury in on how irresponsible this boy is."

Please. Now she's fishing.

"...no more questions."

Then Shigure.

"Haru is a delightful boy. He always calls me sensei and treats me with the utmost respect. I don't believe he did any of this. He's innocent!" The man whisked out a paper fan and began waving it as if he were about to faint.

Then Ayame.

"I tell you, your honor! This boy is as innocent as...well, Yuki. My dear brother. Both innocent as doves. Yuki!" The flamboyant hollered from his seat, "Are you proud of your big brother?!"

Eventually it got down the line to the last three witnesses.

Rin, Me, and then Haru.

"Miss Sohma, how familiar are you with the witness?"

The girl blushed slightly, although her demeanor stern.

"We used to be involved."

The DA looked surprised.

"You were...? Good. Tell me, has ever harmed you in anyway?"

"No. He was always gentle with me. Protective...he would never hurt me or anyone. He's caring to a fault."

"You must have split up with him for some reason or another."

"Objection, she doesn't have to discuss her private relationship!"

"Overruled. She does, the witness brought their relationship into the conversation. She mentioned it."

Crap I hope that's not bad for us...

"So?" The DA prodded again.

"We mutually decided to break up. I moved onto someone else and so did he."

"Oh?" The DA paced the room. "But, he did get into an altercation with your significant other yesterday. Or were you not aware?"

What? How did she know about that?

Did she set that up?

"What?" Rin began tripping over her words ,"No! He..." she looked over at Haru trying to discern whether it was true or not.

"No further questions."

* * *

**Super long chapter! **

**Aiko and Haru will give their testimony next chapter :)**

**I hope this wasn't boring or confusin for any of you.**

**If it was, let me know!**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Yay :) Nice and fluffy ;) I've been hinting at it, glad to see you caught it :D I smiled thinking about it haha **

**Kuramasgirl19769: You support them *.* Yay! (I need to find a new word lol) I'm saying! I included Tohru for you :)**

**Kami-Kyun: Sorry! I'll try to slow it down a tad. And I agree with that. Mangas drag out a bit. He'll hopefully show up more. It helped a lot :)**

**morganville101: Thank you for your feedback! And yesss :p**

**See you all next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Verdict

**Chapter Fourteen: The Verdict**

"We'll be taking a recess before proceeding with the cross-examination." The judge pounded the gavel into the wooden plate and waved a hand of dismissal. The jury and my parents left for the bathroom. Kyo closed his eyes - he was probably planning to take a nap, Momiji bounced out of the courtroom and Hatori followed after him with great annoyance. Shigure and Ayame were giggling to each other and making fun of the DA.

SL looked back over at us - attempting to conceal his worry.

"Haru? Did you fight with 7?"

Haru dropped his head down not saying a word.

I reached for Haru's hand and interwove it with my own. "We're the only witnesses left right? Only Haru and I?"

Shocked crossed SL's features. He shook his head, "No love, your parents and 7 still have yet to give their piece."

Oh yeah, I forgot my parents didn't testify. But I had no clue 7 was even here.

Haru glared at SL, "That...**idiot is going to be here?" **

SL trained his eyes on me and then Haru, "You need to keep your cool. We do not need to give the jury a reason to claim you as guilty. When he takes the stand you will not say a word. Especially because we don't know what this guy might have on you. Understand?"

Haru sunk down into his seat and folded his arms across his chest in a huff. Writhing in silence.

The judge re-entered the room shortly after the remainder of the court filled back in.

_Tap. Tap._

"Court is now back in session and the Plantiff may call up their witness."

The DA rose and snapped the middle button of her blouse. Which looked pretty stupid by the way.

"Plantiff calls Fumiko Tatsuyo to the stand."

My Mom sniffled all the way to the stand, still blotting her eyes with her fake tears.

She glanced over at me once and mouthed something. At first I couldn't figure out what she said...but it became clear.

'You'll regret this.'

I subconciously ran my hand across my arm, the scarred tissue aching...throbbing.

My Mother too her oath and sat down, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Tatsuyo, please tell the court what you've endured. How you've barely hung on by a thread since...well...it's better coming from you," the DA placed a hand over her heart awaiting her very rehearsed response.

My Mother began bawling. Just like that.

"I- my husband and I have just lost so much. We couldn't bear it if we lost our dear sweet Aiko. Our beloved child. You see, we'd lost our first daughter not too long ago...to cancer. A-And we really couldn't take losing her to some maniac whom should have been locked away long ago," she turned to the jury, her eyes shining.

"I ask you...what would you do in my situation? Would you be okay if your son or your daughter wound up taken captive by some..._monster_. Or would you do anything you could to get them back?"

The DA nodded as she too shed a tear. "Yes, and what a tragedy it has been for you all. Tell me, have you been sleeping well at night?"

"Objection, relevance?" SL inquired.

"Overruled, I believe the DA is attempting to dredge out how this situation has affected the plantiff. Proceed."

"I haven't slept a wink since my baby has been gone! I...I just want her home!"

Yeah so you can beat me to death.

"No further questions."

SL made his way to the stand, he flipped the tail of his jacket up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fumiko."

"Please. Call me Mrs. Tatsuyo." Mom corrected through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Mrs. Tatsuyo, do you and your husband have marital issues?"

"Objection! He's prying!" The DA hollered out.

"I'll allow it, continue." The Judge said.

"...doesn't every married couple?"

"True. But would you say you've had more problems before or _after _Aiko's alleged kidnapping?"

Mom looked over at Dad and then back at SL. "Um...af- before...I-"

"Or how about you? Do you drink?"

"Plenty of adults due. I am of age."

"I am not asking about other adults. I am asking about you. Do you drink? And if you do, do you do it heavily?"

Mom looked down at her hands, "I drink on weekends."

SL began pacing, his eyes never leaving her. "That's interesting because, your daughter said you would become so heavily intoxicated you couldn't tell your husband from your second daughter."

Mom began dabbing at her forehead as beads of sweat trailed down from her hairline.

"And have you in any way inflicted pain upon your daughter? And may I remind you, you are under oath."

Mom glared at me before looking at the jury and then back at SL, "No! I-I love Aiko. She's my sweet girl."

"Oh?" SL gestured for me to come over.

"Roll up your sleeves please Aiko."

I did as asked. "This," he pointed at my most recent bruises. "Is Exhibit A."

"And this -" he directed me to roll up the back of my shirt. "-Is Exhibit B. At the hands of her own Mother." The jury audibly gasped.

Mom frantically looked at Dad and at me. "I- how...how do you know that wasn't that boy?! It probably was and he just told her to lie. And-"

"No further questions."

After I returned to my seat, next up was my Dad.

"Hitoshi, do you drink?" SL asked.

He scoffed and scratched at his beard, "Yeah so? A man can drink can't he?"

"Yes. And what about you...? Do you drink and attack your daughter?"

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Why in the heck would I do that? I take care of my daughter. And you want to know one thing? I served this country under militia and government. I am proud to be a Japanese citizen and incredibly proud to be a Father to Aiko."

Haru gripped my hand. I could tell how tense he was becoming, and how angry.

"Fair enough. Do you touch her?"'

Dad narrowed his eyes, "I don't think I like what you're implying son."

"Do you or do you not molest your daughter? And rape her, and make her watch you and you wife together? Do you also force her to strip down for you as you record her with a video camera?"

Dad jumped to his feet, "Wait just a minute-"

SL slammed his hand on the witness stand, "Answer the question! Do you screw your own daughter?"

The Judge pounded her gavel, "That is enough! Mr Tatsuyo, please answer the question."

Dad leaned back in his seat. His Adam's apple jerking up and down, I could tell her was about to lie. "No...I have never done something so filthy."

"No more questions..."

Then 7.

The DA smiled at 7 softly, "Darling I apologize that you have to be here. But, I just wanted you to clarify what went down between you and the defendant yesterday."

7 searched the crowd until his eyes fell on Rin. She directed her attention to the floor.

"Well..." he bit his lip, his practiced answer edging its way out.

"...Haru and I..." he glanced at Rin again and then looked over at me as he said, "Haru didn't instigate the fight. I did. I provoked him."

The DA looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"But...you informed me he started this mess between you two...right?"

Rin was now willing to look at 7, gratitude in her eyes urging him forward.

"No. I was told to hit on Aiko so that he'd try to attack me."

"No more questions," the DA scurried back to her seat, her face reddening.

"Since we are on the record here, why don't you inform everyone of whom told you to do such a thing?" SL asked.

"...the DA, Miss Holmes."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Haru's lips twitched, he was fighting a smile again. So was I.

"No more questions," SL smirked at the very flustered DA.

Finally, Haru and I were the only ones left.

I was to give mine first. I was the epitome of terrified. I'd be telling everyone of every nasty little thing my Dad did, how much pain Mom caused me, and overall how screwed up my life has been. With my parents and Haru's family watching. With Haru watching.

Haru squeezed my hand one final time before I had to go up. SL smiled at me encouragingly as I waited to be grilled by Miss Holmes.

"Inform us of all how close you were with your sister. Koko."

Why would she ask me about that?

"Pretty close. We were more than sisters. We were best friends."

"I see...and was it possible that you were so traumatized that you have taken therapy? Or at the least diagnosed by a psychologist?"

"...Diagnostic tests were run..."

"And perhaps you were misdiagnosed, did you get a second opinion? Did only one person give you the all clear?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible you have Stockholm Syndrome and have fallen for your captor? Maybe you're confused."

"Objection!"

"Overruled. This is relevant to the case."

"...I don't-"

"But aren't you dating him? You two seem to be close to one another."

"I- I guess we are-"

"No further questions."

SL stood in front of me, his warm brown eyes reassuring me. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Okay Aiko, we should get right to it. Why are you staying at Haru's?"

"Because she was kidnapped!" Mom cried out.

The Judge pounded the gavel, "Quiet! One more outburst in my courtroom and I will have you removed.

"I am staying at Haru's because I wanted to get away from my parents."

"Why is that?"

"Because..." I swallowed. It felt like I was swallowing a baseball.

"My M-Mom would get angry and then drink. Once she got drunk she would take it all out on me. And with Dad...he would touch me anywhere he could get his hands. Then he would...he would rape me. No matter what, I was powerless. In the past he'd made me watch my parents. Then once I was 'developed enough' he tossed Mom aside and started in on me. I...I can't be around that anymore. I've been wanting to die. I- I feel like I can't do anything like I'm trapped or something. I would try to stay awoke to avoid falling asleep. Sleep was never a getaway or an escape from reality for me...it was going from one nightmare to the next."

"I see. And what about Haru? Has he ever harmed you in any way?"

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, "...No. Never. He's treated me kinder than my parents ever have. He reminds me of my sister. Koko."

"No more questions."

At long last, I was able to step down and Haru took the stand.

"Haru, you have a past history with Rin Sohma. Right?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with that?"

"She and I decided to move on."

"So you didn't abuse her?" SL crossed his arms.

"No. I love - _loved_ her. I wouldn't hurt her, I have always protected her."

So my hunch was correct...Rin was more than just a friend. I know, dumb of me to just figure this out today.

"No further questions."

The DA looked as a cat that got the canary when she sauntered up to the witness stand.

"Mr Sohma, is is true that someone - a man pushed Rin Sohma out of a two story window a year ago?"

What? Wait, was it Akito?

"...yes."

"And you want us to believe it wasn't you? Who would so willingly hurt someone? It surely wasn't 7, they hadn't even known one another a year ago. How do you explain this mishap?"

Haru gripped the sides of the podium, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know..."

"And if you and Rin both mutually decided to break up and see other people...elaborate on that. For two people whom known one another since their childhood and have dated for two years suddenly decide to split...doesn't that raise a few eyebrows."

Haru stared at the DA, only his eyes readable. He wasn't too clear on why they broke up either.

"Rin decided to be with someone else. I respected that decision. What does this have to with anything?"

"Simple. Rin got out of what she felt was an abusive relationship. You were truly the one whom pushed her out of the window or set it up and is now lying to everyone in this courtroom."

Haru glared at the floor, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"That will be all your honor."

The jury left to the adjourning room to make the decision on what would be our future.

The courtroom was otherwise silent. All of us consumed in our own thoughts of what the ultimate decision would be.

I leaned against Haru and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt exhausted like I'd just run a marathon.

Haru's eyes closed and he rested his head on mine, both of us praying that things would work out in our favor.

After nearly half and hour we were all getting antsy. Much to everyone's relief, the jury took their places in the stand. We were awaiting what might have been the end for all things good.

I fiddled with Haru's hand and squeezed it. I was glancing over at the jury stand as if it would somehow give me my answer.

"Ow."

It sounded like someone familiar...

"Ow! Aiko are you trying to break my hand in half?"

Oh. It was Haru.

"Sorry."

After what seemed like a year worth of torture, an elderly woman with snow white hair and pointy glasses rose from her seat.

"We have all reached a unanimous decision. We find the defendant...not guilty."

He wasn't guilty! Well, of course we knew that...

I bit my lip to keep the squeal from escaping. I was almost free for the first freakin time!

"So? Did we win?"

SL turned towards us, "Well the Judge could decide to overturn the decision and your parents could walk free. Or she can agree with the Jury's decision and lock them up."

"Well I have overlooked the case. Although Hatsuharu Sohma has taken a minor into his home without the parent's consent...I have also taken into account the fact the DA falsified testimony providing a fake witness, and there is blatant proof of the damage Aiko Tatsuyo has suffered. Hereby my verdict is...I determine the defendant to be..."

"Not guilty." _Tap. _Sounded the gavel. "Court dismissed."

* * *

The Sohmas and I all decided to go out in celebration. Not only was Haru found to not be guilty, I was to be in Shigure Sohma's custody for the remainder of my high school years. He did it as a favor to Haru. Something about a high school girl living under his roof...not sure what to think about that one.

My parents were gifted with 10 years of federal prison the charge of child abuse and statutory rape. Although it would be nothing pleasant. Dr Hatori told me they treat child molesters and abusers the worst. They sometimes kill them...

I was torn between feeling slightly sorry and grateful for the incredible break. Even in spite of all of it, I didn't think of my parent's no longer being alive...

Every time I found myself thinking about it too much, Haru would smile and the sorrow melted away...for the most part.

Ayame and Shigure decided to take us out to a karaoke bar with skee ball and arcade games.

Haru and I found a seat at the very front, Kyo looked like he was about to die, Momiji was chasing after Tohru, and Hatori was leaning against the back wall smoking a cigarette.

Ayame and Shigure were singing at the top of their lungs.

"I don't see nothin wrongggg with a little bump n' grind" Ayame screeched.

Shigure made puppy eyes at his loony companion all the while Kyo slammed his head against the table.

I looked to see if Haru was enjoying himself. He seemed to be distracted with something.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay?"

He blinked a few times as if just remembering I was even there. "Yeah...I just haven't seen Yuki. He didn't testify for me, I was just wondering where he was."

* * *

Yuki pulled his knees to his bare chest. Shivering in the lonely darkness. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. Akito was circling him like a predator, his eyes hungry and ravenous.

"You may leave now dear Yuki...the court case is over. Although, I would love it if you would come back to your old room sometimes. I miss...teaching you."

Yuki scrambled to his feet. "I wouldn't have testified. I would have kept my word."

"...hmm, well I don't trust you. Ever since that...Tohru girl has gotten into your mind. Making you actually believe someone would except a filthy rat. Such a shame." Akito extended a hand and caressed Yuki's cheek, "Your face is my porcelain china. Beautiful for display but too fragile for use. Easily broken...go on now. I will be seeing Aiko soon. Now that she is a member of this family, she will get the same treatment as the family."

Yuki rushed out of there, the cold air nipping at his skin.

_I'm sorry Aiko...I'm sorry Haru._

* * *

I offered up a smile of my own, and ran my hands through Haru's hair.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably had a student council meeting..."

Haru returned the smile. "I'm sure you're right."

He refocused his attention on the crazy duo.

I glanced over my shoulder. It felt like someone was right behind me...

No Aiko, this is a night of celebration. Don't think about him.

One battle at a time...

Akito was a foe for another day.

And if we won won battle, we could surely win another.

...Right?

* * *

**Boring chapter but whatevahhh I tried lol**

**What would you expect from a 101 year old lady?**

**morganville101: Glad you like their depictions! I hope you enjoyed :D Alsooo thank you for reviewing on my other fanfics! I'm surprised people actually read those lol Sometimes I feel kinda bad for writing about bad things happening to characters. Then it doesn't feel as bad afterward haha**

**The High Queen Of Angst: :D Trueee lel Now you know ;) **

**chuchay1903: I apologize for not including Akito as a witness but I had other plans for him :) And I liked your ideas of showing her scars and bruises as evidence. Thank you for reading! :D Always glad to see a new reviewer.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I love your reviews ^_^ I can't wait for more :p**

**See you all next chapter! Baiii**


	15. Chapter 15: Break Free

**Welcome to Phase Two (The Second Half) of this story! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Break Free**

Fumiko and Hitoshi were confined to their own seperate female and male prisons. Everywhere they looked there were blends of grey and orange. Monotonous walls and floors. Bright orange jumpsuits.

They both had their own seperate schedules. They either served cafeteria food, attended a service, or worked in the prison yard. Most of the time Hitoshi wound up in the middle of a fight between two stir crazy and irritated men. Someone always managed to land a few hits on him. Fumiko would lie awake on her worn out and brown stained cot. Scheming. Plotting...she'd heard talks of prison escapees. Two girls - Edge and Blade - told her of a woman whom managed to take out the lethargic guard and steal away into the night. She'd been a fugitive ever since. Never caught.

The two girls had no idea what Fumiko was in for. She wouldn't tell them. She only offered them a chance to get in on it.

Fumiko was going to escape. Her husband could rot for the next decade for all she cared. She would track Aiko down and make her pay. She promised her that day in court didn't she?

Aiko would regret it. And so would the boy.

* * *

We all got home around 5 in the morning today, so its honestly not that surprising none of us woke up before three in the afternoon.

Haru and I decided to break off on our own last night while everyone else stayed at the karaoke bar.

He wanted to get his mind off of Rin and Yuki. I wanted to stop wasting any and all thoughts on Akito...

So we spent the remainder of the night up on a hilltop overlooking the nearby ocean. The pure white sand beach swept under the blanket of salt water as the moon loomed ahead. The sounds of waves soothing in the sense we both needed.

For awhile we said nothing. The coos of an owl communicating more than we were.

I glanced over at him, wondering what he might be thinking.

"...I think something is wrong. With Yuki I mean."

Of course.

"Why do you say that?"

He twirled one of his rings, his eyes never leaving the ocean water. "Because I know Yuki. He wouldn't normally flake on me. Even a council meeting is nothing to him when it comes to me...no, something isn't right."

I still wasn't sure what he was getting at. "What could be wrong?"

Haru's eyes darkened, "Not a what...but a who."

Everything was clear to me then. What he was implying...was that Akito had something to do with it.

So, we both decided to head home after that revelation. I didn't really want to talk about it any more. I didn't want my mind to go there...I was already terrified as it was. Akito hadn't attempted to lure me out after the trial. If he's lying in wait...something horrible was bound to happen.

* * *

Hitoshi shielded his eyes from the sun beating down on him. Sweat dribbled down his face as the heat penetrated him. He was in the prison yard completing his hard labor for the day when a decorated guard approached him. He could see his reflection in his aviator shades as he stared up at the man wondering if he was in even more trouble.

The guard grabbed Hitoshi by the arm and dragged him along. "Come with me."

Hitoshi was lost. What was happening? Where was he going?

The guard led him inside the building - glancing down the hall every now and then as if he were breaking some kind of protocol.

They continued making their way until they reached an exit on the west wing of the visitors' side.

The guard glanced over his shoulder before turning back to him. "Remove your clothes and change into these. I know someone willing to pay a very high price to have you into their hands." The man extended a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Hitoshi did as asked although he had no idea who would be willing to buy him.

"Alright. Take my shades and go out this door. The man will be waiting for you." The guard tossed his shades Hitoshi's way before dashing off down the hall.

Hitoshi slid the glasses on and turned the knob of the door. Adrenaline pumping.

Why would he be afraid of someone? He was the Alpha male. There was no one he should be afraid of right? He could take whoever it was.

As he stepped outside, the door slammed shut behind him. Hitoshi peered through the dark lenses at his rescuer.

The man with black hair and ghostly skin smiled at him, "It is nice to finally see Aiko's Father face to face...now that I have you, you will do as I say. After all, it is your life on the line..."

* * *

Haru walked with me to my house so that I could get what I wanted out of my Parent's house. Although they no longer stayed there...the memories of the house were overwhelming. I was apprehensive about being there _with _Haru. I can't even imagine what I would do if he weren't along side me.

A broken liquor bottle lied on the kitchen floor, the smell of beer and rum wafted throughout the air, and the rusty air conditioner kicked in intermittently.

Haru followed me into the room I used to stay in. The tiny and pathetic excuse for a room that I had. It was only big enough to fit a double bed, a tiny night stand, and a few boxes I kept sealed. A part of me wondered if my parents would get rid of everything I owned. So I stuffed everything away into boxes and shoved them beneath my bed. Out of their sight.

Haru scooped up two boxes and I carried the last one. I flipped the light switch, taking one final look into what was his many torture chambers...the screams, cries, and shouts that once filled this room...and now there was only silence.

Tohru and I share a room until Shigure finishes renovating the house. I didn't want him going through all that trouble for me. But he claimed he'd been wanting the expand the house for some time now.

Kyo was slightly irritated by my residence. But one look from both Haru and Yuki shut him up.

Haru double checked that I was fine by myself - out of habit I suppose - before searching the house for Yuki.

Tohru was cooking dinner downstairs so I had the room to myself. Privacy.

I lifted my swiss army knife out of my back pocket and tore through the taped up cardboard.

Within the package held pictures of Koko and I, suicide notes, razors, and poetry I used to write.

_I believe he wants more than just a good screw_

_More than just a good way to feel like he once told me_

_I think he wants more_

_He wants power_

_He wants to ruin me_

_Defeat me and devour me_

_Until I am nothing more than a memory_

_A trophy of his obsessions_

_My heart dead and stone cold_

_My body a blank canvas for him to ruin_

_To perverse_

_To destroy_

My poetry wasn't that great then...but it was my means of venting. I had no one I could talk to about it. I didn't want to worry Koko. What else could I have done?

The second and third boxes contained some of my old clothes and makeup.

"Aiko, dinner's ready!" Tohru shouted from downstairs.

Oh yeah...that's over now. I'm part of a new family now. The adoption would be legalized Monday. I will officially be a Sohma.

It's time to start over.

* * *

Haru was looking for Yuki but couldn't find him anywhere.

Yuki had been hiding from him and he would keep doing so until the cow went home.

To his relief, after the dinner he did go home.

Yuki didn't want Haru to hate him when he knew...when he knew what Yuki did.

He told Akito everything Haru told him about Aiko. He told him about Rin. If he hadn't he'd be punished in that old room. He couldn't let that happen.

The rat was sorry, but he had to.

But now he was afraid...what would Akito do to her?

What would he do to them?

* * *

**It's pretty obvious I am rusty with writing poetry lol**

**This was a filler to give you all a heads up of what is to come. I will address the tutoring thing and what happened with Fumiko next chapter. Alsooo there is going to be a chapter with a special banquet, I won't say anything more on that though ;)**

**I hope you guys like this second half (yes it will be the final half) however long it will be.**

**If there is anyone you have yet to see and would like them to make an appearance (Kagura, Kazuma, Kisa, Hiro, Mii, Ritsu) let me know.**

**Also if you have any ideas: A trip to the hot springs, a special date for Haru and Aiko, a chapter from Rin and 7's POV, then let me know! **

**Big thank you to chuchay1903 for the idea to have them break out of prison. I hope you don't mind what I came up with for how.**

**morganville101: That's good to hear! ^_^**

**chuchay1903: Nope, this fanfic lasts for a bit longer!**

**Kami-Kyun: Surprised I take it? :D Awesome!**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Haha that's good. From my perspective it doesn't seem like it's that great. But I trust you guy's opinions. I can't wait to write more :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I hoped I didn't include too much detail. Being an adult...? Meh, that's not fun haha I thought of you when I wrote that part lol I knew you'd like it :)**

**See you guy's soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Boars, Test Scores, Whores

**Random Fact: I sometimes come up with the chapter title first so I stay organized with what the chapter will be about. If that makes sense :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Boars, Test Scores, Whores, and Chores**

The final bell rang - school let finally let out for Winter break. It had been two months since the trial and two months that I'd been living under Shigure's roof. My scars were faded almost in their entirety, my bruises were completely healed, and my hair reached my shoulder blades.

Akito had surprisingly left me alone in all this time...I was on edge about it for awhile, but decided to blame that on paranoia and PTSD. Or at least that's what I've been told.

Shigure offered me room and board as his new adopted daughter (kind of weird because he acts younger than me) but I decided to help go half on the chores with Tohru. I couldn't let that sweet girl cater to Shigure all the time.

Kyo was annoyed with me for the first month and a half. Once he discovered I knew of the curse and still accepted them, he began warming up to me gradually. I told him to not take pity on me for my situation. He told me to not make incessant noise like Shigure and we'd get along fine.

Yuki has kept his distance from both me and Haru. Haru's been feeling hurt about his "first love's" reaction towards him. He's asked Yuki relentlessly for the first month before finally giving up. I could tell Haru was confounded by it all as I was. But we both decided to let it go and give him his space.

I resumed my role of Haru's tutor - although how our sessions were different now. Instead of spending them in a stuffy classroom or a crowded cafe', we opted to spend it at Shigure's.

Haru dove his nose into the glossy textbook pages. He narrowed his eyes in deep concentration as if understanding will leap off the page.

He turned to me, his lips slipping into a coy smile. "If I get this right...could I get a kiss in return?"

I couldn't help but smirk. I flipped the pages playfully. "Mayyybe," I drawled out.

Just then Shigure burst through the door, even more animated than usual. "There you two are! Come with me, I have called a meeting in the living room," he covered his mouth to muffle a giggle as he ducked out.

Haru stared blankly at the door. "Sensei's your legal Dad now...right?"

I gulped nervously, rising out of my seat, "Well, he's far better than my last one."

Although Shigure had his weird moments.

A zoned out Yuki, a slappy happy Tohru, and a very disgruntled Kyo were already waiting in the living room. Haru glanced at Yuki once before brushing past him and taking a place next to Tohru.

I wondered if anyone else picked up on their tension.

"Ah all of my lovely family is here. My two flowers, my-"

"Get on with it ya stinkin mutt!" Kyo snarled, folding his arms across his chest.

Shigure frowned, before pressing forward, "My, my Kyo you should grab a cat nap. Or have we run out of catnip again?"

Kyo's crimson eyes flashed, emphasizing his impatience.

"Very well. We will all be spending this winter break at the Hot Springs!" Shigure sang as he fanned himself.

Tohru looked to be beside hersf with excitement, Kyo shrugged tiredly, Haru was looking everywhere but at the sullen Yuki.

"Yes, and Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Kagura, and Ayame will be joining us.

This seemed to both snap Yuki out of his daze and horrify Kyo.

"What?!" They yelled in unison.

Haru smiled maliciously, "Good, Ayame should join. Wouldn't you like that Yuki?" Haru directed at Yuki.

The rat focused his attention on his feet.

"Who is everyone else? Are they Sohmas?" I cut in before things got ugly.

"Yup!" Shigure cheered. "Although Ayame...well, let's just say he and I are closer than family. You've met him at the trial."

I nodded dumbly and Kyo snarked, "Stop with that crap. And why is that...stupid woman coming along?"

Shigure placed a hand on his hip, "She is your wife isn't she?"

"But they aren't really married," Tohru added.

"Heck no we aren't! She threatened me to marry her," Kyo clarified as he jumped to his feet. "And I ain't goin!"

Suddenly the ground began rumbling beneath our feet. Panic shot through Kyo as he made his escape. "I'm gettin outta here!"

The door slammed open to reveal a brunette with short hair, demented flashing eyes, and a light blue blazer and matching pencil skirt.

Yuki scoffed, "Probably thought it was Kagura."

Shigure rubbed the back of his neck, sweatdropping slightly. "Mii, my dear editor. What brings you to my door this fine afternoon? Did you come to get a look at my body...or perhaps my face? I don't blame you."

The frazzled woman bit off rope and made a show of tying a loop, the rope snapped in her hands as she cast her glare on the dog. "Do you know you're long past your deadline? The manuscript was due last Monday!"

Shigure began taking steps backward, slowly.  
"Was it? Must have slipped my mind."

Mio screeched before lunging for him. Shigure jumped out of the way before rushing into the kitchen, his editor not far behind him.

Tohru wrung her hands nervously. Looking at her you'd think someone was shot or something.

"Hey Tohru, why don't we get started on dinner." Before she could respond I ushered her into the kitchen, leaving Yuki and Haru to themselves.

She peered at me curiously, "Why are making dinner so early?"

The girl was innocent, but she wasn't stupid.

"I figured we could give the guys some space to sort out what's going between them."

She bobbed her head, her eyebrows creasing in determination, "Okay! Let's get started. Oh but no leeks, Kyo hates them."

I don't blame him,

* * *

Yuki bounced his legs from where he sat on the couch. He stared at the lampshade, not wanting to see Haru's expression. Angry or hurt, it stung just the same.

The couch cushion sank down beside him, and Haru stuck his face close to Yuki's.

"Talk." The cow demanded, a look in his eyes promising how relentless he'd be until he received an answer.

Yuki sighed and leaned back, his Adam's apple jerking up and down.

"You'll hate me Haru...even more than when you assumed I thought you were stupid for being the cow." Haru arched an eyebrow at this. Yuki's words holding the desperation to be left alone, he was treading dangerous waters.

"...tell me anyway?" his words coming out unsure.

Yuki fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Akito found out about Aiko...from me."

Haru's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" A bitter laugh burbled out. "You're joking right. Tell me you're joking." Haru's voice took on a sharp edge. His tone cut deeply into Yuki, like a blade piercing him.

Yuki looked away, "I had to do it-"

Haru yanked Yuki up from the couch by the shirtfront, **"That's bull Yuki. You didn't have to say a word. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"**

Under normal circumstances, Yuki would beat Haru quicker than he would the cat. But this time, he was okay with taking the beating. He felt he deserved it for selling them out. "...I don't have a good reason. I did it so..." he gulped. "...so, I could protect myself from being locked away in that room with him."

Haru's emotions warred against one another. Pity. Anger. Sympathy. Disgust. He knew what it was like for Yuki to be in that room. He suffered things only Haru knew about. Similar things that happened to Aiko...Aiko.. _That's right, don't forget he hurt Aiko. He lead Aiko to be hurt like she was. _Haru shook his head and refocused his anger on the rat. Haru pulled his fist back to deck Yuki when Aiko emerged from the kitchen.

Tears brimmed her eyes, her cheeks a splotchy pink.

"Is that -" her voice broke. The desire to console her warmed Haru's heart and he dropped Yuki aside. He'd deal with him later.

Haru grabbed Aiko's hand and lead her upstairs to her room. The door closed behind them and Yuki was left to himself. The smell of his favorite meal - pork and eggs - wafted from the kitchen. But even this didn't alleviate the overwhelming remorse, it beginning to devour him.

Yuki held his head in his hands, and clawed away. Angrily. He'd made a stupid decision. And now he lost his best friend, and hurt Aiko again...

They were all right. He was nothing more than a selfish rat.

* * *

The very next day was the beginning of their Hot Springs expedition.

Yuki hung back - not being able to walk with us - he also sat in the back of the bus. Tohru and Kyo found seats together, Hatori climbed aboard - Shigure followed, clinging to his best friend, Haru and I took seats near the front. He intertwined his hand with my own and I rested my head on his shoulder. My shoulders relaxed slightly, and my eyes closed.

I was going to enjoy this trip even if it killed me...

That made no sense.

My point being, I was going to leave behind thoughts of my parents, of school...of Akito. It was going to be incredible, spending the next weekwith Haru outside of the Sohma estates and Shigure's small home. The others would be going to the Sohma Estate for New Year's Eve so we would all be returning back home early.

Snow pattered against the window in a constant rhythm. The wind danced, whisking snowflakes high up in the air.

Upon arrival, we were all given our room arrangements.

They were...awkward.

Hiro and Kyo.

Tohru and Kisa.

Shigure and Ayame.

Haru and Yuki.

Kagura and I.

Hatori had a room to himself.

Apparently the arrangements were made by Shigure and Ayame, they figured it would be hilarious to room Hiro and Kyo together. Unfortunately for them, they weren't aware of the on-going tension brewing between Haru and Yuki.

I wasn't okay with Yuki doing that. He put me in the position I had been in...but I wasn't willing to stay mad at him forever. I wasn't in that situation anymore...eventually I'd be okay. I hoped.

I began unpacking my dark plaid suitcase when the door burst open. An older girl with chocolate brown hair, wide brown eyes, a lime green dress and a matching cat backpack stood in the door way. She scrambled over and tossed her suitcase on the top bunk.

"I call the top. You don't mind do you." Her question didn't sound like a question. It was more like a demand. I nodded frantically to keep the brash girl calm. She smiled with satisfaction before climbing up and flopping down on the top bunk.

"You and I will get along just fine. So long as you don't go after Kyo...you haven't tried anything with him have you?" The girl directed, her eyes daring me to say otherwise.

"Uh...no."

The girl's smile reappeared and she folded her arms behind her head. Apparently I gave Kagura the answer she was looking for.

* * *

By the time night fell, and darkness swept the Hot Springs, the dinner platter had been prepared.

Steaming bowls of noodles, rice, steak, pork, and beef sat on the table. I felt a _tad _bit awkward about there being beef, pork, and steak with Kagura and Haru here.

I could never eat that again.

A boy - whom I assumed to be Hiro - reached across the table and snatched up a slab of beef. His eyes flitted in Haru's direction once before carving it with his knife.

Ayame and Shigure were giggling constantly. Hatori looked like he was about to explode and Kyo looked like he were about to jump off of a bridge.

"This food is exquisite," Ayame declared, his voice sultry.

"I agree. But not quite delectable as you Aya," was Shigure's husky reply.

"Gure."

"Aya."

"Gure."

"Ay-"

"Would you shut it already?!" Kyo slammed his fists on the table.

The little girl (Kisa) shyly ducked her head at Kyo's outburst.

The rest of dinner continued on like this. Awkward air between Yuki and Haru, Tohru cheery and oblivious, Shigure and Ayame tittering softly, Hatori rubbing his temples, Hiro messing with Kyo, and Kisa eating her food in silence.

A little later on, I pecked Haru on the cheek before we parted ways.

I slipped into the room and into the bottom bunk. Kagura promptly flew up the ladder and hopped onto the top bunk. As the night carried on, I began to feel my heavy eyes drifting closed when suddenly the bed began shaking.

Constantly.

Then, "No! You won't take him from me. Kyo is mine!" The girl yelled from her sleep.

I snatched the pillow out from beneath my head and smothered my face with it.

Please tell me this won't go on all night. Please.

...it did.

* * *

Haru entered his shared room with Yuki without even bothering to acknowledge him.

He silently climbed into his own bunk and faced the wall.

Ruffling was heard behind him - Yuki straightening his pillows - and trying to avoid disturbing the Ox.

Yuki stepped over Haru's pile of clothes to turn off the light switch when his voice stopped him, "Yuki."

The rat stopped in his tracks, his shoulders reaching his ears. Tense didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Well, that and the fear of what Black Haru might do.

"I will never forget what you did to Aiko...but if she decides to forgive you, I will. If she doesn't..." he let the sentence hang in the air, Yuki' mentally finishing it himself.

"I know."

* * *

During 5am I gave up on sleep and decided to head out to the springs. I dipped my toe into the steamy water, it felt really...nice actually.

I removed my towel and submerged into the water.

It felt soothing, a wave of heat sweeping over me.

I allowed my eyes to close, feeling far more at peace than I have in years.

I sank down lower into the water, fully beginning to relax.

...

A hand clamped over my mouth, my eyes flew open in surprise.

The person wrapped their other around my body and hoisted me out of the water. They grabbed my chin so that I was forced to face them.

"Did you miss me?" My Dad asked, as he grinned at me...I knew that look all too well.

* * *

**Special banquet takes place next chapter. This chapter was different than my usual ones due to the lack of angst. No worries, next chapter will be chock full of it. And I won't be so long to update with it either :)**

**I know you might be curious as to what's happened with Fumiko, but I will get to it soon. **

**Guest: Oh believe me, she will soon! :D**

**Kuramasgirl19769: You got it :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Yuss, you'll see what their deal is soon! And sameee. ^_^**

**rinpup14: It won't be forever :)**

**See you all soon. Tell me when it gets boring or when it there's something you wish to see.**

**Baiiii :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Twists & Turns

**Random Fact: By next Thursday if this story is still going, I will have gone through one age . (I guess these random facts are a thing now)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Twists &amp; Turns**

* * *

Haru rolls over and stretches his arms over his head. He glances out the window and wonders why he would be up on break when the sun is still up. He decides to turn back over and try to sleep again.

Hurried footfalls sound directly outside the door and he can't sleep.

Haru shoots out of bed and runs his hands over his tired looking face. Whoever is making so much noise better have a good reason to.

"Where is she?" Tohru asked someone.

Haru's ears perk up at the worried lilt to her voice.

"...here...seen her?" He couldn't make out what the other person was saying.

"Should we tell Haru? Wouldn't he get upset?"

He had enough of the suspense. He yanks the door open and a shocked Tohru and scared Kisa stare back at him.

"What is it that you need to tell me? Who's not here?"

Kisa shuffles her feet nervously, unable to say it. Tohru laces her hands together, "Aiko. She hasn't been back. Kagura has no idea where she is either."

* * *

Rin's black hair sways back and forth like a pendulum as she makes her way up his porch. She jiggles the brass handle once to see it locked. With a sigh, she leans against the brick wall as she waits for her boyfriend to open the door.

After what seems like an eternity, the door is thrust open and 7 is looking back at her.

With no words of greeting, she brushes past him and enters his house.

He shuts the door and dashes into the living room to brush the red paper cups off of the coffee table. He didn't want her to think his place was a pig sty.

"You don't have to try and impress me. I've seen this place at it's worst...I came here to talk."

7 raises his hands in surrender, "Okay...but if you're gonna kick me in the balls, let me know so I can alert the cops ahead of time."

Rin rolls her eyes before flopping onto his ratty couch. She remembered helping him get it...off the street. Someone got rid of it and 7 had no clue why. Rin could give him about 100 reasons. The fact that it was ugly...and the fact cockroaches crawled out from between the cushions four weeks ago.

"Yeah so, we haven't talked much since the trial...I figured it was time that I - listen carefully! I don't want to say this again. I hate apologizing."

7 sank down beside her, placing a hand over his heart.

"You? Apologize...? To me?"

Rin snorted and shoved him lightly, "Don't get used to it...I'm sorry for not thanking you."

7's eyebrows knitted together at her statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Thank you for what you did at the trial...defending Haru and telling the truth. I owe you."

"Well Haru was really important to you, I'm not gonna stand between my girl and her old friend. Plus, that moronic DA paid me in advance. So I win either way," 7 declared as he slung an arm around her waist and drew her close.

With a poof and the boom of a cannon - a dark midnight black horse stood in her place.

Rin bowed her head and whinnied. "...we really do have to talk..."

* * *

Haru rushed into the room and yanked up his white coat with the fur trim. He runs out and searches the house for Kagura and Aiko's room. He was growing increasingly frustrated not being able to remember where it was.

"Haru," Tohru calls after him.

He doesn't have time to listen. He has to find Aiko. Akito must have taken her after Yuki ratted them out. Now he was far from forgiving the rat.

He finally winds up at the threshold of their shared room and finds it empty.

Haru sets off to find Hatori to drive him to the Main Estate.

Hatori is sipping tea, and teetering a bottle of advil back and forth as Ayame and Shigure invent new octaves.

"Hatori!" Haru manages to wheeze out, as he leans forward on his knees. He was really out of shape...

The alertness in Haru's voice shakes Hatori out of his stupor.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"Aiko...is missing...but I know where she might be."

* * *

Haru and the others all tried to get into the Main Estate and were turned away. Every. Time.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Akito sent out invitations to everyone that the Sohmas could return that evening for the banquet.

Haru hadn't seen Aiko in a full week and it had been days of sleeplessness.

It was only when his body shut down that he went to sleep. Otherwise he spent the nights walking outside, hoping to somehow see her, or he would pick fights with Kyo for means of distraction.

Nothing kept the frantic dual sides of him at bay. His white said although normally placid, was becoming irritated - his black side was fighting its way to the surface the longer he'd waited.

Once the evening had finally arrived, Haru wasted no time. Everyone was required to dress formally, but honestly he didn't care. He was sick of Akito and all his games.

Haru just threw on a black t-shirt and jeans. He rummaged through his drawer only to come across his...tie. One of the many ties Aiko tried to get him to wear for the day of the trial. Haru's lips lifted at the memory. The trial seemed ages ago and like it was just yesterday in the same instance. The only peace of mind he had amid the havoc was the fact her parents were locked up...or so he thought.

After another agonizing hour of playing the waiting game, the Sohmas were escorted into the dining room where the banquet was to be held.

The table was draped in white tablecloth, the finest china laid out in front of all fourteen seats - for the twelve zodiac, Kyo, and Akito.

Violinists and Cellists all played a welcoming piece as soon as they'd entered. As they took their seats, the originally serene music shifted into an eerier sound. Haunting melodies filled the room as if a murder were about to take place. Haru tapped his hand on the table, his patience waning further.

The other Sohmas are silent, none of them knowing exactly what to expect.

Suddenly, the Demented Host makes his grand entrance and takes his place at the head of the table. The only thing keeping Haru from lunging at Akito is Kisa's hand keeping him there. He would keep his temper in check for the meal - for her sake...then, as soon as they left - he wouldn't hold himself back any longer.

Akito eyed everyone individually until his gaze eventually met Haru's. Akito's eyes shone with what he took for victory and arrogance that made Haru's stomach churn.

"But before we begin, there is someone I want you all to see," Akito gestures with one hand over his shoulder. At first nothing happens. Then, Aiko steps forward, her wrists cuffed with metallic chains.

Haru's itching to jump up and run off with Aiko. But he can't, he doesn't know what Akito might do to her if he does.

"She will be our server for tonight."

Shigure leans in towards Akito, "Uh, Akito - I don't think that-"

"I didn't ask what you thought of my decisions dog!" Akito chastised before facing Aiko.

"Be a dear and serve the guests why don't you?" Aiko rushes to do as asked. She avoids meeting anyone's gazes, shame making her eyes burn with hot tears.

When she made her way around the room and stood next to Haru, she poured his cup of tea. She was about to leave when Haru grabbed onto her hand. It was for a moment before he let her hand go.

Aiko rushes off into the kitchen to prepare the food for serving. But she doesn't forget. She doesn't forget how it felt to feel him again...to see Haru and be so close after a week. Her heart jump starts and she hurries to scoop to the food into a large bowl before running out to serve.

She serves as quickly as possible to escape Akito's penetrating gaze, but also so she can be near Haru once again.

The last time she passes by him, Haru whispers to her. "You'll be home soon. Don't worry, I will get you out soon...somehow."

The rest of the dinner carries without the cow uttering another word. Akito simply smiles as if he's already won. He only wanted to see Haru's reaction, the true dessert for the evening.

* * *

It is the evening after the banquet.

I hear the drawn out groans of a bow being strewn across violin strings. I smell...rose petals. Fresh and sweet. A breeze whisks and sweeps the room. If I were foolish I'd think I died and this was heaven. Someone reaches behind my head and yanks the blindfold loose. I was getting really tired of that.

Not only was my Dad there but...Akito too. My emotions were running high, I tried to escape from here although I knew I couldn't.

They forced me into a 4 by 4 closet for the next two hours as punishment. I know, my Father sure has earned Daddy of the Year.

Turns out Akito and Father cut a deal. They both get turns at me, he stays out of prison, and Akito gets the wonderful sight of my endless suffering...

Where are you Haru? You said you'd be here...

"He won't come for you," Akito said as if hearing my thoughts.

I shut my eyes as if I could somehow block him out.

Keep focusing on Haru. He'll get here...he will. It won't be like before...

Akito snatches me by the chin and he chuckles. Dad steps into the room and clucks his tongue. "She's never been one to follow instructions. Quite the screamer though ain't she?"

Akito's eyes narrow, "...why are you here? Return to your room at once."

Dad steps forward anyway, not being one to take orders.

"Listen, I know you think you call the shots...but I'll have you know, I-"

Akito releases me and turns towards my Father, slugging him in the stomach. Dad doubles over, sputtering.

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt my time with her? I should have known my Whore's drunk and foolish Father would be a nuissance. Leave now while you still have working legs."

Dad scrambles to his feet, anger laden eyes and leaves.

Akito then returns to bothering me. He dips his head down and inhales. "Still as esquisite as when I first had you. Tell me...was I better than your Father?" Akito cackles as he circles me. Taunting and teasing. He loved that I was writhing in my seat, waiting for a chance to run. To get away. But with his devious and hawk like eyes following my every move, I wasn't so sure that would happen anytime soon.

He grabs the hem of my shirt - twirls it around one finger. His eyes trailing up my body, feasting on it.

"I don't know why you actually thought Haru loves you."

Shut it out Aiko. Shut him out...it's all lies.

"He wouldn't actually want a street tramp like you. Don't you know his tastes are in...older women. You're aware of his relationship with Rin aren't you?"

I bit my tongue to keep from speaking. I wasn't going to say a word.

"Oh yeah. He screwed that little slut everywhere. You name it, they did it. The laundry room...the bathroom...the kitchen..."

Ignore him. Ignore him. It wasn't true. It was all lies...right?

Akito leans in close and laps his tongue over my cheek. "He wants her because she isn't a nasty harlot like you my love. Think about it. She hasn't been as used as you have. You're damaged property as far as I'm concerned...I'm sure if your sister didn't have cancer, she would have killed herself to avoid living with you any longer."

His words hurt. A lot. But they were lies...lies...yeah...

"Then why would you bother with me?" The words edged out of my throat before I could stop them. I half expected him to slap me. But he didn't...he retreated slightly.

"I take what I can get. Hussies are easy, they know what I would like...I don't have to teach them what would make me moan. They already know. Kind of a sixth sense. And you know exactly what I want...don't you Aiko? If Haru wants anything to do with you at all, it is only because of the only thing you have to offer...sex. That is all that is decent enough for you to give. Otherwise, you are useless and worth nothing."

Akito's words felt like bricks. Every last one felt. Every last word...every last syllable equally painful.

I couldn't help it, the tears just started on their own.

I promised myself not to cry...I tried so many times but lately I have no grip on my emotions.

It was just suffocating.

I felt trapped, like I was entrapped between eternity and there was no escaping. It felt like there was no air left in the room.

Akito looked satisfied with my reaction.

Before he could get in another word in edge wise, the door slammed open.

Amid my tears I couldn't help but gape at whom it was.

Akito's face matched my own...was it really?

"Get your hands off of her," my Mother demanded, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

**Weren't expecting Fumiko to show up were you? But is she the heroine? Or still the villain? I'll explain why she's there, and how next chapter :)**

**Sorry about the late update I'm so bad! I was kind of stuck to be honest. But I think I shouldn't have an issue with the next update.**

**morganville101: Yup! :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Haha ^_^**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Are you sure you still want that? :D And awesome!**

**Kami-Kyun: Why thank you ^.^**

**Arixia: Yeahhh I should probably fix those huh? Thank you! I love seeing new reviewers/readers. **

**See ya'll next chapter! Baiii :3**


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Heroism

**For an early birthday present, I decided to update a few days early. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Heroism**

The ever present metallic clock ticks. It goes on, endlessly. The moonlight cuts through the barred window of Fumiko's cold cell. The room is filled with a maddening silence, not a single peep heard from a single one of her cell mates. The heavy silence makes a person begin to crave noise, because with silence you are left with your own dark and weighty thoughts. Thoughts of death and doom. Fumiko lay on her cot, running her hand along the blade of her makeshift prison knife. The guards had no idea she had it, she certainly wouldn't tell them. The past couple of days she'd been formulating her escape plan. Every moment she had to herself, she would craft her knife out of a wire from the cheap cot she tossed and turned on each night. Her teeth grinds against one another, the anticipation of putting her plan into action keeping her awake. Chills trail her spine, a shiver following. She would go through with it...it wouldn't be so bad...people did it all the time, and what did she have to lose at this point?

As if on cue, the guard on his night shift assumes his position. He was her favorite guard. Who wouldn't love an assinine rookie with a slight beer gut, he was perfect. Young and new on the job, he hadn't really lived his life but she would be doing him a favor. After she was through with him, he wouldn't have to waste another breath wading through the misery known as life. Fumiko had despised her life, ever since she was a little girl. Her Mom divorced her Father when she was 15, and her Dad began taking it out on her. She remembered the crack of the whip and the sting that followed. She'd learned and truly believed that was how a parent should act, if her Dad did it why shouldn't she?

Fumiko glances at her fellow cell mates, the three all dead to the world. Now was the time to go for it, she might not get another opportunity. Fumiko rolls up off her cot and places her feet on the cool, footprint covered floor. She moves with precision, as slowly as she can manage. She didn't want to alert the guard of course. Fumiko is as close to the metallic bars as possible - knife welded, she reaches her left arm through the bar and clamps a hand over his mouth, and drags her blade across his Adam's apple with the other. The guard begins gasping, his pants become frantic as the life seeps out of him through his newly made wound. Then, his last breath slips out of him, and he hits the ground with a thud.

Fumiko's lips lift upward in a smile as she reaches through the bars once more, this time to detach the keys from his belt loop. She twists the key in the keyhole and pushes the heavy door open with a slight squeak. Fumiko steals away into the night, repeating her actions whenever she came across a guard. And she is out in the night air before she knows it, the crisp air filling her lungs as she inhales. She knows exactly where to go next. Fumiko knew about Akito and her idiotic husband making a deal, surely that was where Aiko would be also. Word spreads like wildfire whenever someone escapes. She was fully aware of Aiko and Akito, she knew just where to look.

* * *

"Get your hands off of her," Fumiko growls as she begins stepping forward. Akito looks taken aback at the crazed and sleep deprived woman. What gall she had to enter his chambers uninvited. Who did this woman think she was?

"She is mine Akito, Aiko and I have some unfinished business," her threatening gaze falls on her daughter. Aiko's eyes brimmed with tears, many escaping. That same look of fear in her face - how alike she was to her Mother. That was how Fumiko looked when her Dad finished with her. It was like seeing her reflection, memories flooding her mind. Nostalgia a sour note carrying on for far too long.

Akito guffaws at her statement. "She is not yours any longer Fumiko. She is _my _property, I've staked a claim on her. It cannot be undone. Leave my presence before I contact the authorities." Fumiko trains her deadly eyes on Akito's once again. Anger - a flame igniting within her, at his words. No longer being interested in small talk, Fumiko brandishes her trusty prison knife once more and charges toward Akito. Akito sidesteps in time, and Fumiko crashes into the wall, the knife dropping from her hand and clattering to the ground with a clang.

Akito's bemused smile falters as he looks upon the foolish woman, "You did not really think I am that slow did you? What do you think I am? Your drunkard of a husband or your useless excuse for a daughter?" Anger burns Fumiko and it burns deeply. Akito turns back towards Aiko and places a possessive hand on her shoulder. "You'd better leave while I still have my temper-" Fumiko lunges at his leg and takes him to the ground.

Aiko stares down at the two in shock as they wrestle one another. Fumiko lifts the blade once more, and aims it at Akito's throat. Before she can puncture him, Akito flips her over and straddles her waist. He presses his thumb and index finger on the pressure point in her wrist, forcing her to release her weapon. The knife slips out of her hand once more and Akito smirks with expectant victory. But Fumiko is smarter than he realizes, unable to use her hands, she leans forwards and bashes her head into his nose. A satisfying crack fills her ears, as he stumbles backward holding his bleeding and broken nose.

Fumiko scrambles to her feet and slugs him in the stomach, he once again loses his footing and falls to the floor. His back slamming to the ground, Fumiko climbs on top of him and gets in a few more licks before he regains control. Back and forth, the two fight in hopes of there being a victor. The noise beckons for Hitoshi to find out what is happening, he rushes over to witness the quickly escalated brawl happening on the floor. His eyes connect with Aiko's fearful brown eyes.

Fumiko manages to capture Akito by the throat and throttles him. Akito's eyes loll to the back of his head, guttural and animalistic sounds emitting from him as life bleeds out of him. Hitoshi looks on in surprise, not knowing his wife possessed that kind of strength, he fears for his own life. Aiko tries pulling on the rope her hands are bound with, another futile attempt. She wants to escape, not wanting to see the end of it all.

But before she can get free, Akito's head rolls around and hits the floor with a deafening sound. Akito was dead...and Fumiko killed him.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? Next chapter you will find out where Haru is, what happens with Fumiko and Hitoshi, and the matters of the curse!**

**morganville101: Who knows? Your hypothesis may still be correct, I won't reveal what happens with Fumiko until next chapter though. :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Teehee :D Thank You! It's fun writing for him lol **

**Kuramasgirl19769: We shall see ^.^**

**See you all next chapter! Byeeeeeeeee ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19: White Flag

**For my day of birth (3/12) this will be a supah long chapter..eh, sorta haha :D I've been waiting to post...like a creep :D I hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: White Flag**

Red and blue lights collide and bounce off the tall Sohma gates. Sirens, chatter, and the clicking of handcuffs a dull background noise. I'm shivering in the cold night air, although Haru gave me his coat. The past hour had been a blur of screams and cries. I hadn't expected my Mom of all people to save me. The question remained of why someone whom wanted me dead would come to my rescue. I was not sure I would get an answer, but I felt a strange sense of gratitude toward the woman. No, I was not okay with how she treated me. Not even remotely. The anger and pain were both too raw and hot for me to forgive her yet. But, Akito was out of my life...for good. No more unwarranted threesomes. No more rough sex...maybe I could eventually snap out of my endless nightmare. Maybe I can awaken once again. Haru had already begun doing so, I was already waking up. Slowly, but surely coming back to life. And I had Haru to thank for that.

I'd still been bound to the chair when Haru arrived and eventually called the cops. My Mom had sprung away from Akito's corpse, not even a sign of remorse flickering across her features. She remained placid...calm. It was as if she didn't think what she just did was immoral or illegal. My Father stood there in stunned silence, having never seen my Mom act in such a way. Mom looked over at me, a smile ghosting her lips. "Weren't expecting me were you?" Recalling the last mock conversation we shared, her declaring revenge on me...she was the last person I thought to save me. But...here we were.

"Honestly, no." The words hung in the air, an odd but familiar silence carrying between us. Mom licked her partially bloody lip, grimacing at the metallic taste before slowly approaching. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you into oblivion after trying to pull a fast one on me?" Father and I exchanged tense glances before I dared to look back at her. I should feel afraid of her...but I oddly felt, sort of calm. "Well, you didn't just commit a homicide for nothing...did you?"

Mother snorted and shuffled to retrieve her prison knife. "I'm not going to share you Aiko...when I was younger, I was never taught the value of sharing. So, why start now?" I was sure I'd merely imagined it, but I detected some detached distortion of warmth in her voice. Before we could exchange any more words, the double steel doors slammed open. Haru stood in the entrance, his face already held an expectant and angry expression. Noticing the situation sent a shock through him, like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. We must have been quite the sight. My Father with his mouth wide open, my Mom bloodied and bruised, and me tied to a chair.

Haru surveyed the room, his eyes falling on Akito's dead body having already reached rigor mortis. He stumbled back a few steps, the surprise of it all overwhelming him. "What...?"

But, long story short that is how I ended up here. Outside of the Sohma gates, watching my parents cuffed and escorted to their own separate squad cars. Akito's body draped in a black body bag, and wheeled out on a gurney. Haru stood alongside me, his hands shoved into his pockets as we silently observed the scene. My parents had been mirandized. One of the officers pushed on my Father's shoulders, and forced him into the backseat. Once again, getting the criminal treatment he practically asked for. My Mom was about to be taking her place in her own car, when she stole another glance at me. Our eyes connected, and I was able to hold her gaze for the first time in years. Without fear...a smile appeared on her face - small - but fleeted as quickly as it appeared.

When we waited for the police to arrive, she'd told me...about her childhood. How her own Father treated her. My humane and compassionate side felt slight sympathy for my Mom. But it wasn't enough for me to forgive yet. She'd done a lot of damage. And knowing how she felt after he did a number on her, she should have known how it would make me feel...but what more could I say? We don't choose the parents we are given. We simply endure them. And if you're one of the blessed, you can even laugh with them...hug them...love them.

Love...I remember pondering it's existence. _I have no concept of what love is. I know it's not something tangible. You feel it but you don't see it. But there have been times when I've questioned the existence of it_. Knowing it was not something tangible, but...not unattainable either. I think I found love. I found love with Haru...and the Sohmas. I found a friend in Tohru. Haru's hand slips out of his pocket and brushes my own. I look up at him, his eyes smiling down at me. I reach for his hand and lace my fingers through his. Even though I had no idea what awaited us in the future...I could handle it. I had these people at my side...it would be okay.

* * *

It is around midnight when Haru and I are seated in the living room at Shigure's. The house is quiet and empty. The Sohmas are out celebrating the breaking of the curse and the death of Akito. Rather than mourning, it was a joyous occasion for them. Now being able to love and be with whom they wished. The dreariness and grey lifted and dissipated...now they were free.

The curse had broken only hours after his death. We were informing the others of the news when a cold air swept the room. Surprised and shocked gasps filled the room. Many of them cried or shared a smile. Even Hiro and Kyo allowed a grin. Haru described it to me as an animal escaping it's cage, and floating upward. Relief from a burdensome 1000 pound weight, removed from them. Shigure said he felt weightless, Kisa says it is as if walking on air, Hatori feels at rest the first time since Kana. None of them knew exactly how to pinpoint the sensation, other than _freeing. _They all fled to a nearby resteraunt to commemorate the occasion with a feast.

This left Haru and I alone. He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close to him. At last, I am able to taste such closeness. The hug restriction no more. I rest my head on his shoulder, both of us with bottles of Ramune in hand, sipping periodically. We'd clinked the bottles together, toasting both of our freedoms.

My eyes felt heavy as lead, sheer exhaustion. The day had been eventful but wonderful. And now, we sat here together in comfortable silence. Both of us enjoying the comfort of each other's company. Haru places a kiss on the top of my head, remaining there. I snuggle closer to him, seeking as much warmth as physically possible. He smiles and laughs into my hair, a joyful noise burbles out of my own throat.

"Is this a dream?" I pose the question, timidity seizing me. Haru shakes his head desperately, "No...this is real Aiko." I sigh in relief at this being true. Peace...what I've craved for so long...I finally have it. And I refuse to let go.

* * *

**Next chapter will consist of drabbles and an epilogue. The drabbles will be several events I hadn't touched on that lead up to the epilogue. I hope you guys look forward to the final chapter and that it gives you the closure you need. That will be the longest chapter most likely.**

**So, if there is something you have yet to see and want to see in the final chapter...make sure to leave it in a review or PM me!**

**I plan to write on their prom, graduation, dates, Yuki and Haru's friendship, and to fill in on other details.**

**Thank You for all the reviews, follows, and favorites throughout this story. I will give my farewell speech next chapter, but thank you all!**

**morganville101: Will you tell me what your hypothesis was? :D And awesome!**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I love shocking people. Is it obvious? :)**

**Dottapoke: I'm glad you enjoy it ^_^ **

**Cali Turner: Thank You so much! :D I've struggled with keeping him in character without re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga, but I'm happy to see that I haven't done too badly. Aw, you gotta do your schoolwork first ;) But I understand, I'd rather read fanfics than do school too.**

**The High Queen Of Angst: It feels like home :)**

**chuchay1903: Is this a sneaky way of getting me to update sooner? ;) I'm joking, but thank you! ^_^**

**See you all for the finale. I'm not ready to let it go...but, Baiii :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Mended Heart & Epilogue

**This chapter has a bunch of stories combined. I separated the events so its easier to be read. I hope you all enjoy the finale and I will give you individual thank you's at the very end! ^.^ Also, the beginning takes place when Haru and Momiji are in their last year, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are well into their first year at the nearby university, and Aiko is a third year at Furuba. I recommend reading this chapter with breaks in between or only when you're incredibly bored xD I told ya'll this would be my longest chapter haha I think you guys won't need a sequel lol**

**Chapter Twenty: Mended Heart**

The Cow &amp; The Mouse

Aiko, Tohru, Yuki, and Haru all have their attention on the flickering silver screen. A cheesy slapstick comedy is playing that is boring the boys to tears, but amusing the girls.

"I hope he isn't hurt," Tohru said with a giggle.

Aiko waved that away, "Nah, they mime the whole thing...after the life I've had its a nice break to watch something like this."

"Yes. Um Aiko, would you want to come with me to the store? We're out of eggs for what we're baking tomorrow." Aiko turned away from the screen and craned her head so that she could see Tohru.

"Yeah of course." Aiko's eyes flit between the two boys. "You two will be okay by yourselves...right?" Kyo was at Shishou's dojo and Shigure was out with Ayame and Hatori. Yuki and Haru exchange looks, tension ebbing and flowing between them.

"We'll be fine Miss Hashimoto er- Sohma," Yuki adds, plastering on his princely facade.

Haru simply nods. Aiko isn't sure she believes the act but follows Tohru out the door anyway. "Okay...remember to behave," she casts one more commanding look their way before closing the door behind her.

Yuki and Haru sit in awkward silence, the credits scrolling on the screen. A great rift had begun between them and they hadn't bridged it since.

Yuki stared out the window, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, his mouth a thin straight line.

Haru leaned back into the couch cushion, his hand tapping his left knee, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Yuki sighed and spoke first, "It means nothing to you that I'm sorry does it...?"

Haru kept his eyes trained on the TV, not daring to look at his "first love."  
"...I acknowledged it didn't I?"

Yuki runs his hands through his purple hair in frustration. Haru still had a pent up grudge against him. Apparently Yuki's words fell short of the remorse that consumed bim. He'd no idea how to patch things up with the cow and was almost through with trying.

Haru's eyes close, humming under his breath. Yuki abruptly turns toward him, "Aiko has forgiven me? Didn't you tell me you would?"

Haru gritted his teeth in annoyance, his black side writhing. He didn't want to forgive Yuki. He'd caused her more pain than would ever be repaired or healed. The rawness of that reality cut through him like a piercing blade. His anger rose, like tidal wave yearning to crash down on the shore in raging defiance.

"Stop." Haru hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his darker Hyde counterpart at bay. He was almost done trying.

"Haru if you'd just-"

**"Didn't I tell you to stop nagging me rat? Like it isn't enough that everyone has always thought of you as cunning and clever and superior, you have to ruin a piece of my girlfriend too?! I have to be tutored and work for my grades while you can get straight A's in your sleep!"**

Yuki looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. He'd no idea Haru still felt this way after all this time.

"Haru...I told you I don't think of you that way."

The former cow's black eyes flashed angrily at Yuki, **"It's not just your opinion that matters now is it? Our whole family sees me as the idiot that gets lost. Rin's boyfriend thinks I need a GPS to get by in life. And Aiko...my own girlfriend has to teach me math she's already learned and she's freakin younger than me!"**

Yuki thought to remind him that she was only a year younger, but knew it would be pointless to remind him. Haru trembled beside him, fuming with rage. Yuki placed a hand on his arm, expecting to be shrugged off. To his surprise Haru only tensed beside him, but he remained there. He didn't brush him off...this urged Yuki forward. A small hope in all of this.

"Prove them wrong then."

Haru's jaw went slack at Yuki's words. They weren't what he was expecting...he anticipated pity...consolation maybe. But not this.

"...**How do you propose I do **that," the anger seeped out of Haru, reverting to his calm and dominant side.

Yuki managed a slight smile, "Aiko and I can alternate between tutoring you. Then this final semester, blow them all away. Prove to them how intelligent you are. Prove that cows aren't stupid..."

"Yuki, you realize I'm not a cow anymore...right?" Haru directed, a weight lifting from him.

"Even better," Yuki chuckled.

Haru's lips twitched with a smile, "How'd you get so smart anyway?"

"College I suppose. It is three months before summer. I am nearly a second year you know?"

Haru nodded, and stretched his arms above his head - a crack following. "Ah, that was good."

Yuki took on a somber expression once more, reality catching up with him. "I'm glad to have had a nice break between our fighting..."

The former bovine looks at him, staring into the depths of his eyes. Anxiety feels like a tight band in Yuki's chest. He can't help but wonder if this is the beginning of an asthmatic episode when Haru offers a warmer smile than previous.

"...I'm tired of fighting...and she is feeling better-" he let the sentence hang in the air once again, Yuki mentally finishing it.

"Thank you Haru."

* * *

Happy Birthday

I scrolled down the web page, searching...my eyes have been glued to the screen for nearly two hours and still...nothing.

My door slides open, and Shigure pops his head in. He never did care much for knocking.

"Well if it isn't my dear flower, have you found something yet?"

I rub my very tired eyes before shaking my head, "No, I have no idea what he might like for his birthday..."

Shigure broke out into a grin and rushed over, glancing over my shoulder. Haru's 18th birthday is tomorrow, and I'm still looking for a birthday gift. You'd think after two years of being together I'd know by now - but I really had no idea how to top last year.

Last year I bought him a new pair of boots; studs, chains, and rich leather. It cost me the remainder of yen I had leftover from my Grandparent's birthday money fund. But he loved them. His eyes shined with affection, his lips curved upward in a smile reserved _just_ for me. He's been wearing them ever since.

Now, I had no idea how to beat that idea.

"Ooh I know!" Shigure yelped into my ear as he took control of my mouse and keyboard. He clacked away at the keys until he found what he was looking for. A webpage popped up; a lingerie catalog. Skimpy and bustier clad women appeared. Shigure rubbed his hands together, a smile etched into place.

"Great present right?"

"..."

The very next day was the big day. Haru's 18th birthday party was being held in my home...those words still felt surreal every time they entered my thoughts. It wasn't too long ago when I'd been living with my "parents." Back before I met Haru...before the trial happened...before Akito's death...before my real life began. It was hard to believe how much time had passed. I hadn't seen my parents since the day Akito died, not a single time. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't have the courage... or whether I lacked the pity...but I hadn't been able to bring myself to go.

Anyways, it was merely moments before the party began. Tohru and I had been slaving over baking his cake for the past hour. Tohru had tossed me a dark purple apron, hers a light pink. I tied it around my waist and searched the pantry for the flour as she scoured the fridge for eggs and milk. We set down the ingredients, whisk, spoon, and measuring cup and got to work. It had been forever ago since I'd made anything from scratch. Tohru was a pro, and kind and patient enough to show me the ropes. Tohru began whisking the cake batter around with the metallic instrument at breakneck speed. A question dawned on me. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yes," she hummed as she flicked her wrist without missing a beat.

"Why don't we just use the mixer?"

Tohru beamed up at me as she finished up with stirring, "Because it's fun to put a lot of effort and time into a cake. It comes from the heart, and a cake should show that. If you take your time with the little details, it's like giving your heart. I always try my best!" Her forehead creased in determination and I had to laugh.

"I never thought of it that way."

She simply smiled before pouring the cake batter into a non-stick, grey pan. "For Haru's birthday, let's give him our best."

"Okay."

The cake baked to perfection. A nice, crispy, golden brown. Tohru and I were now decorating the fudge cake with chocolate icing. Tohru clutched her frosting bag and stuck her tongue out in concentration, pouring the icing over the top third layer. I attempted to repeat her actions for the center. I squeezed on the bag just like she was...nothing was coming out.

I shook the bag, and peered into the bottom. Odd, it wasn't clogged.

I squeezed on it once again and...icing squirted onto my cheek.

Tohru looked up to see what the noise was, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. But, she burst out giggling anyway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Aiko! I didn't mean to laugh..."

I glanced at the blasted icing bag and back up at Tohru. I couldn't help but smirk at the idea. I aimed the frosting bag upward before applying pressure, the icing squeezed out and onto Tohru.

Tohru stopped laughing and blinked in surprise.

"Now we match," I said, stifling a chuckle at her shocked expression.

It was only a few seconds before her smile reappeared, "I guess we do."

After getting cleaned up, I rushed to my room and double checked that Haru' gift was ready.

Yup, still in one piece.

As I added a few finishing touches, voices sounded from downstairs. The guests must have arrived...and Haru.

I wrung my hands nervously, as I took another look at the gift. What was I thinking? He'd probably laugh in my face. I couldn't give him this! But I had nothing else...

With an exasperated sigh, I tied a red ribbon around the parchment before heading downstairs. It would have to do...

Upon entering the room, I took in the decorations Yuki and Shigure hung up. Black and white balloons covered the floor, matching streamers dipped from the ceiling and a white table cloth covered the brown wooden table - the cake and fruit punch sat dead center. Kyo had helped with setting drinks out on the table. Tohru must have roped him into doing that.

I attempted to pull my dress down so that it would at least cover my knees. I hadn't realized how short it was until now...I should have known it would be since Shigure bought it.

I nervously twirled my now medium length hair as I glanced about the room. All the Sohmas, Uo, Tohru, Saki, and 7 were all seated and chatting among one another. Haru's eyes were searching the group too. And then...his eyes locked onto mine. My heart raced at the thought of him seeing my gift. I was terrified and excited all in the same instance.

He beckoned me over with a nod of his head and I approached. He sat on the couch, leaving an empty space for me. I plopped down and he pulled me against him. My hip pressed against his and I breathed in the scent of his cologne. Still as intoxicating as he always was. It's hard to believe I'd almost missed out on this...this relationship. If I hadn't made a full recovery with my therapy sessions and visits with Dr Hatori...I don't know where I'd be. Sometimes I still had moments when I thought I saw Akito. I knew he was dead and buried, for nearly a year and half now...but it still seemed like his ghost followed me...lurking, waiting to take me again...but he was gone. He couldn't get to me anymore.

Ayame pressed his lips to his monochromatic blowout to grab everyone's attention. He jumped to his feet, and flicked his long white tresses over his shoulder and placed a hand on his hip. "Everyone, everyone! It is time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy! Gure' would you mind leading us in?"

Shigure joined Ayame and slung an arm over the flamboyant man's shoulder, "I would be honored Aya. Alright everyone! _Happy Birthday dear Haruuu. Now you're 18...too. Be sure to grab some cakeee. And the one Tohru and Aiko baked too."_

My cheeks twinged pink as I realized what he just said. Kyo clenched his fists, "Quit it perverted mutt!"

Shigure clucked his tongue, "Still resorting to old nicknames are we? Get with the times...kitty cat."

Kyo growled and shot up, preparing to pounce on Shigure when Tohru jumped in between them. She waved her hands frantically, "Um...can Haru blow out the candles now?"

We all gathered in front of the table. Haru stood in front of the cake, and leaned forward to blow them out. The group erupted in a cheer as the flame dissipated into slight smoke.

"Now," Ayame claps his hands together, "It is time for the cake.'

"Why are you deciding when we do what? Hey rat boy, get your _brother _under control" Kyo taunted.

Yuki's eyes slid shut in frustration, "I'd rather you both shut it instead."

"Wow, I actually agree with The Prince," Uo quipped in bewilderment.

"I believe we should have Haru open presents first. Then we can save the dessert for last," Hanajima chimed in.

"I agree," Shigure added with a smile. Saki turned her dark, haunting eyes towards him.

"Do you?" Purple waves radiated from the girl and Shigure backed away slightly. The girl had always creeped him out a bit.

"Yes...uh, Haru! Open mine first."

Haru cast a sidelong glance my way before heading for the gifts, his hand latching onto my own. He sank down into the couch, and lifted up the present from Shigure.

Most of us held our breath for what the gift would be. Hatori's face already fixated into a grimace in anticipation of the perverted gift.

Haru removed the top and peered inside, "Sensei...what is this?"

Shigure smiled before reaching into the box and removing...a pen?

"This pen is for you Haru. It is the pen I used to write many manuscripts. Oh, the erotica I jotted down on fresh flyleaf. Now, it is yours. Use it as you wish."

Wow...who knew he could actually be sorta sentimental?

The remainder of the gifts were given, and all opened one at a time.

Kisa gave Haru a cow stuffed animal.

From Yuki, a Mechanic 101 textbook for his plans to be a mechanic.

From Momiji, the original composition of his Momiji song. "Who's in the forest strolling. The birds and the bees sing Momiji-" Kyo knocked him on the head.

"Wahhh Kyo hit me. Wahhh."

Kyo griped, "Every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"

From Kyo, a punching bag to which he remarked, "You still can't beat me in a fight. Practice a lot." Haru was about to rise to meet the challenge of proving otherwise when Ayame intervened with his gift...an outfit he made at his shop...that I could wear. "Aiko can give you a private modeling show!" It really seemed like he and Shigure shared a brain at times.

From Kagura, another orange cat bag. That girl was so obsessed with Kyo. Um...can you say fatal attraction?

From Tohru, it was a cute handmade picture frame. A silver and black frame with cows lining the edges, a picture of Haru and I placed delicately behind the glass.

From Hatori, a black leather, two year planner encased in gold lettering.

From Hiro, an Attack on Titan mug.

From Ritsu, a pair of black gloves. "I'm sorry I couldn't come up with something better! Please forgive me. I know it isn't any good. Oh I'm sorry Haru! I'm sorry world! I-" Shigure pinched Ritsu on the side and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Uh..."

"What?" Shigure cocked his head innocently, "It's the only way to stop him."

From Rin, a silver ring that matched her own. They shared a quick look of remembrance. A story only they knew. I had to admit I felt a small pang of jealousy. It seemed like Haru read my mind, for he tossed a look my way. His eyes smiling up at me. The envy subsided and my heart hammered in my chest. Warmth spread throughout my body, as it always had when he looked at me like that.

From 7, a simple sheet of paper. Haru arched a brow at him. "Aye man, I don't know you all that well," 7 said with a shrug.

Uo and Kureno chipped in to buy brass knuckles.

Saki bought a...haunting black book. I was too scared to find out what it is.

Before I knew it, it got down to my gift. Haru turned to me, a smile tugging at his lips. "Do you have a gift for me?"

I bit my lip and reached my behind me for the ribbon tied document. I reluctantly handed it to him. Shigure and Ayame tried to look over his shoulder, but I shooed them away - my cheeks flaming red.

Haru's eyes scanned the page, and I awaited his reaction. When he'd finished he faced me, his eyes shining. "You wrote me a poem?"

I bobbed my head and cast my gaze to the carpet.

"Oh how romantic! I recall the poem my dear Gure wrote for me AHAHAHO," Ayame laughed.

"Aya, not in front of the children," Shigure swatted at him with puppy dog eyes.

Haru lifted my chin with his index finger, his eyes connecting with mine. "Thank you Aiko," he drew me to him, and our lips met in a chaste kiss.

Cat calls and whoops sounded from Shigure, Ayame, and 7.

"Ew," Hiro rolled his eyes in disgust.

The poem I'd written earned the reaction I longed for...

_Haru_

_My heart doesn't beat without you_

_I was once dead, lifeless, cold_

_Entrapped in fear, suffocated by my worst nightmare_

_You are like the sweet dream, light cutting through and breaking the dark_

_Hope in my darkest hour_

_Life in a lifeless corpse_

_A wonderful melody to a memorable song_

_Funny to think about how we've met_

_Equations, formulas, and graphs brought us together_

_A bond, a glue that keeps us together isn't how we've met_

_It isn't about who we are_

_But rather, what we've overcome together_

_How we've defeated that nightmare_

_And how you've waken me_

_I can breathe at long last_

_I can rest _

_I can taste of the ecstasy that is your lips_

_And not fear_

_You are my hero Haru_

_My friend..._

_And my love._

I was embarrassed having never declared my love for him before...but he smiled brighter than I'd ever seen and said, "I love you Aiko."

I smiled and whispered against his lips, "I love you Haru."

* * *

A Grave Rendezvous

A month later, I find myself thinking about Koko...with everything that has been happening, I haven't been able to take as much time to remember her. I have forgotten many things about what she liked...but I remembered certain things. Her favorite food, Korean BBQ. We'd look forward to going out for her birthday and devouring Korean food. We would only go for special occasions then...I hadn't been there since her graduation party.

I remember our love for the color purple, but she was very particular. Orchid was her favorite shade to coincide with her favorite flower. We'd gone to the park when Dad was in basic training. Mom had been so happy then. She would play with Koko and make her laugh. I sat off to the side, at the top of the hill. Koko peered up at me curiously before climbing up and taking a seat beside me. She wore a white sun dress, like the one I donned in my nightmare. She smiled at me and plucked the purple, flower up and tucked it behind my ear. "I finally found a flower as pretty as you." She flashed her pearly whites at me and I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

But that was Koko, sweet and beautiful. Poetic and kind...

At this moment, Haru is sitting on my bed with his back propped up against my bedroom wall. I rest my head in his lap as he runs his hands through my hair...it is so soothing...wow.

I shake my head to snap out of my reverie, "Haru?"

"Hmm," he hums as his hand drops to the side.

"...will you come with me? There's somewhere I want to go, and I'd rather not go alone..." Haru gazes at me in puzzlement but nods anyway.

Haru and I walk side by side into the cemetery, the resting place for my sister...thankfully Akito was buried elsewhere. I don't think I'd be able to visit if his grave was here. We both made the five minute walk to the far back where her headstone sat on top of withered grass. She didn't deserve to be buried in such a location...she didn't deserve to be dead at all. But here we were, facing her gravestone.

Engraved, _"Our one beautiful and loving daughter Koko." _I blinked back tears as my eyes re-read the words. "Our _one _beautiful and loving daughter." My parents never saw me as their own child...but then, I'd never seen them as parents either.

I stooped down to my haunches and set the bouquet of orchids onto the spotty grass. I placed a hand on the cool, gritty stone and bowed my head.

"Koko...I know you can't hear me...but there are a few things I need to get off of my chest...I'm sorry Koko...for that time I broke your ken doll...and I'm sorry about the time I made you cry when I hit you...I'm sorry for the time I was angry towards you, for the attention from Mom and Dad. I hated that you were exalted above me. The fact that you were the golden child and I was worthless and broken...I was mad at you for dying and leaving me behind. But honestly, all I feel now is sadness towards you. I'm sad that you are no longer here. I am sad that I can't hear your bubbly laugh. I wish I could watch you creating vases and statues out of clay like it was nothing. I miss hearing your poetry to which mine pales into comparison...you were always better than me, and I don't know if I'll ever be okay with that." The words stuck in my throat, a raw sensation forming.

I sucked in a breath, hoping to fight off the onset of tears. "...but I love you Koko. So, so much. And even though I will never be like you...I'm beloved. Not by Mom and Dad...but by you, Haru...my new family. You would love them," Haru walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Because I love them...a lot," my voice broke, a gust of wind fluttering the petals of the Orchid.

Haru kneels down beside me and lifts his hand in a wave. "Hi Koko...I'm Haru, and I am sorry that you are gone." He bows once, deeply before straightening himself.

"But, I promise to take care of your sister...no worries." I'd managed to stop myself from crying all this time...but, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the headstone. And, that broke me. I broke drown and flung my arms around Haru, sobbing into his shirt without knowing if I'd ever stop...how'd I get so blessed with him? I suppose it was reward for my sufferings. He, was compensation.

How I loved him...

* * *

Taking Conversations To New Heights

It was a Tuesday night that Tohru was working. She'd informed us of leftovers before ducking out the door and off to Momiji's family owned work building. Yuki had retired early to work on a college term paper and Kyo left for the roof. Kyo and I hadn't talked much, we'd only had our times of banter, or I would tease him about Kagura...otherwise, we never really made conversation.

His plate of food sat, untouched on the dining table. Shigure popped up around the corner, a pen balancing on his nose, his glasses perched on the top of his head. "My dear Aiko, you look quite troubled..." his eyes followed mine and noticed I was staring at the still steaming warm food.

"Ah, I think he would like it very much if you brought him that. I hear it will be quite chilly tonight." I looked at him skeptically but he smiled and beckoned for me to do it.

"Just trust me...," he said before leaving for his study.

My eyes fell on the china plate full of steaming rice and Teryaki once more before I picked it up. I held the plate in one hand, and a pair of utensils in the other before beginning my climb up the black steel ladder. There he was...his hair blazing orange as if the sun were out at night. His red eyes fixated on the starry sky as he ran his hand across the wrist his beads sat before...now, a red imprint had been left - reminding him of what he once was.

I placed his food down next to him before sinking down to the roof tiles. He jumped in surprise, "What the-" he noticed what I'd brought and his eyes flitted back up to mine.

"I...uh, thanks...I guess." He placed it on his lap and broke apart his chop sticks, moving the rice around slightly before lifting it to his lips for a bite.

"Wow Kyo being kind...I think my heart just might stop," I grinned, placing a hand over my heart.

"Yeah well, maybe it should if you act like Shigure," his lips quirked with a smile.

That...was kind of harsh...I knew he'd only meant it as a joke, but it only served as a reminder of the words Mom uttered once. _It should have been you that died. Not Koko._

My eyes stung with tears, they poured out before I could stop them. Kyo's eyes grew large and he set his plate down frantically. "Oh crap. Stop...stop crying. I hate it when girls cry...I didn't mean anything by that."

I nodded and swiped at the free falling tears, deciding to focus my attention on the sky instead. The shimmering stars twinkled back at me, glittering and smiling.

"I'm...I'm sorry okay? Please don't...don't cry."

I whipped my head back around so that I faced him, the heaviness I felt easing up just a bit.

"I know...it's just, you're not that first I've heard that from."

Kyo sighs, guilt ridden crimsons staring back at me. "If it's any consolation...I've been told worse."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I'd heard the legend of his other form from Haru, but he'd never went into much detail about how others treated him.

Kyo stretches his legs out in front of him, and places his hands behind him, leaning back and gazing up at the stars. "My own Mother killed herself over me...my Dad? He hates my guts. He'd rather I'd be dead instead." Kyo's words echoed in my mind...he'd rather his son be dead instead of his wife...my Mom wished I was dead instead of Koko. But I had no idea about his Mom...but then, how could I?

"I was going to be locked up you know...? Before he died...I know this might seem stupid...but if it weren't for your Mom, I would be locked away instead of sitting on a roof and watching the stars with you. Gah, that sounds kind of sappy. Uh-'

I snorted and flicked him in the head. "No it wasn't...and I agree, if it weren't for what she did...we'd all be miserable."

Kyo nodded, and turned away from me. Although he hadn't been able to hide his slightly red cheeks.

"Yeah..." I turned back to the sky, spotting Koko and my favorite constellation. "The Chained Princess" was our favorite for different reasons. Koko related to it for she was caged in a hospital, cancer killing her with no escape short of death...for me, it reminded me of my life with my parents...Akito...and now, the chains were gone. I wasn't bound any longer, they'd been loosed a bit ago...I was free, and so was Koko. I often wondered if the mythological princess had broken free of her imprisonment too, but I suppose that would remain a mystery to me...Although I could always hold onto one thing. We did, we'd proven people could taste freedom.

That is what mattered.

* * *

Beam Me Up

Today is a rainy Saturday afternoon and we all have...absolutely nothing to do. To pass the time, I'd curled up with a book - my feet resting in Haru's lap as he counted the grains on the ceiling. Tohru was scanning a cook book for new recipes, Yuki was tending to his "Secret Base" ensuring the crops were protected, and Kyo was channel surfing with sheer boredom.

Shigure whistled as he left his study and took in our state. "Children, why are you all holed up in the house? Such youth should be out having fun. You make me feel young!" He placed the back of his hand to his forehead, swaying with mock despair...ignored.

He huffed and placed a hand on his hip in an Aya like fashion, "Although I do appreciate feeling like a few years have been knocked of my age, I must say...it is quite depressing with all of you around."

"What could we do when it's raining Shigure?" I asked as I bent the top of the page so that I wouldn't lose my place.

Shigure snapped his fingers with excitement, "Ah! Laser tag! There is a new Laser Tag arena that just opened down the block. Why don't you all give it a go?"

I glanced up at Haru to catch his reaction. He shrugged as if to say he was cool with it. "I don't care if we do," he deadpanned as he turned towards Kyo.

"What about you Kyo?"

"Why would I want to do that? It's just a stupid game with people aiming plastic guns at each other...fun..." Kyo clacked on the remote as it no longer responded.

"Seriously?! First nothing good's on, and now the batteries are dead. Great."

Shigure laughed behind the sleeve of his kimono, "Well then, I presume you'll be joining them for Laser Tag now won't you?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "That's stupid. I can just get more from-"

"Actually we're out," Shigure cut him off, with another chuckle.

Kyo bristled at the new information, "Since when?!"

Shigure backed away, sweat dropping. "Siince...now!" He responded before darting off to where he hid them.

Kyo jumped to his feet and ran after him, "Get back here ya stinkin mutt!"

Eventually, Kyo did wind up joining us on our trip. Haru also convinced Yuki to come along and break away from his studies.

"What about you Haru? Have you been studying like we discussed?" Yuki inquired as he slipped into the heavy armor.

Haru rubbed his temples, "Yeah...can I just say I'm sick of math. I thought Algebra was the worst...Geometry wasn't much better. But Algerba 2-" he shuddered, not being able to finish the statement.

Yuki patted him on the shoulder in understanding. "You'll do fine on the finals. You know logarithms like the back of your hand."

Haru squinted his eyes as he lifted the gun out of it's holster, "A tragedy in itself," he said with a pout.

The ceiling lights shut off and strobe lights began flashing, our armor lighting up with our team colors for a laser version of Capture The Flag. I was on the red team with Haru and Tohru. Yuki and Kyo were on the opposing blue team.

"Hey, how'd I end up on the same team as this rat?" Kyo burst out, just now realizing who he'd been partnered up with.

"I'm wondering why I have a stupid cat on my team...isn't it an unfair advantage that there is only two of us against three of you?"

Haru and I shrugged in unison.

"Oh no! That is unfair isn't it? I can sit out if you want." Tohru began to set her gun down when Kyo stilled her movements by grabbing her wrists. "It's fine Tohru, you can be on my team if you want..." Aw, did Kyo have a crush?

Haru scoffed and stepped forward, "No way! I've already been waiting forever to start the game...maybe next round Tohru."

Kyo pivoted to face Haru with a snarl firmly in place, "That doesn't even make sense ya little brat!"

I sighed and stepped in between them, "Hey, duke it out in the game...let's settle this now. Loser sits out next round and switches off with the other person. Fair?"

Haru returned to his post by the red flag. Kyo narrowed his eyes before stomping back over to where Yuki guarded their blue flag.

"Your battle is beginning...now," sounded the automatic voice over the intercom. The lights went stagnant and music blasted out of the speakers as the game began.

Tohru and I ran to seek out Kyo. Tohru ducked behind a huge space rock, taking a defensive position. I smiled at the wise tactic before darting off to their flag. I could only hope Tohru had the guts to take out her lovah while I handled the prince.

There he was, I could practically taste victory. I raised my gun to aim directly at a seemingly distracted Yuki's chest. As I fired, he ducked out of the way in the nick of time.

He smirked, "You didn't think it would be that simple did you Miss Sohma?"

Before I had time to give a good comeback, I was shot.

My head whipped in Kyo's direction, a grin so wide it could take up his entire face.

Great...I supposed I was going to sit out the next round...

For the final round, I guarded the flag and Haru was out in the battle field. Tohru had lost the past four rounds so Haru and I had been trading off. Haru stood in front of me, in a defensive position when Kyo ducked around the corner. He chuckled as he stared into Haru's eyes.

"You won't be able to protect your girlfriend if you're dead."

Haru's eyes took on a slightly darker edge, "Aww, you're just jealous that I have one...pretty cruel to shoot Tohru because she rejected you though."

Kyo growled and shot Haru square in the chest. Haru sank to his knees, and fell to the ground on his back.

I'd been too distracted to realize Kyo had gotten me and now held the scarlet flag in his fist.

I rushed over and knelt down beside Haru, "...Haru...you didn't really get shot. Haru...?" He remained still, his chest not even seeming to move.

I placed my ear to his chest, and glanced back up at his still face. "Haru?!" I gave him a shake, panic sending my heart into an erratic rage.

"Haru!" I called out again. I was really freaking out now.

I was about to tell one of them to call for an ambulance when one of his eyes popped open. Then the other. A smile graced his lips and I felt the nearly overwhelming urge to hit him.

"Hi."

Haru wants to take a ride in an ambulance huh? Oh, _that _can be arranged!

* * *

Nightmares Having Nightmares

I toss and turn, my legs tangled in the Orchid purple sheets. I want to wake up, I'm fighting to jolt out of this misery...

_I'm stretched out on a king sized bed. My hands are cuffed to the the bed posts and my legs are bound with rope. I yank my arms, hoping to get free...needing to get free. A futile waste of time._

_The door bangs open, feet sweep the scratched linoleum. He walks up, his jet black hair hiding his ravenous and hungry eyes._

_I jostle my wrist, the cuffs clinking and it's reverb fills my mind...blood rushes in my ears as he sits down beside me._

_He moves the cloth of my shirt back, his eyes drinking in the skin formerly concealed by the cheap material._

_He leans over and bites into the flesh, waves of pain and a twisted form of pleasure spawn from the sensation._

_The man yanks the shirt off and tosses it to the floor...forgotten. He runs his finger along the clasp of my bra, I quiver in fear...the tremors causing the handcuffs to jingle. Clack. Clack._

_He smiles as he undoes the first. _

_"Aki-Akito, please..."_

_He smirks, his eyes pooling with lust. He undoes the second._

_"Oh how I love it when you beg..." he undoes the final clasp, and the bra collapses. My back exposed. The scars from Mom...the part I never disclosed to anyone until that day in court...I ensured Haru never saw them. I made sure he couldn't see the lacerations that day in court...but here they were, in plain view._

_My tormentor sinking his teeth into them. The painful shock was enough to wake me._

I shot up in bed, panting. Sweat trailing from my hairline once again...this was the first nightmare in nearly two years...why was I having bad dreams again?

Footsteps thud outside the door, and it is edged open frantically. Oh yes, Haru stayed the night after Laser Tag...

He closed the door behind him and approached me tentatively as if inspecting a wounded animal. He looks to me for approval. I nod and he sits behind me and pulls me against him. I rest my head against his chest, my breathing beginning to slow...Haru is here...he is here now...I'm safe.

Haru pecked the top of my hair softly, "...did you have a bad dream?'

I wordlessly nodded, unable to say a word...I was afraid of speaking it aloud, like it would become real if I did...but what Haru didn't know, was that it was more than just a nightmare...but a memory.

Haru and I remained like this, I leaned against his chest as my eyes began drifting closed. Not long, my breathing evened out as I succumbed to the tendrils of sleep...I was so tired...but Haru is here...I'm okay. I'm safe... he can't hurt me anymore...

* * *

The Visit

Haru's prom is a week away, the middle of April...I can't believe how long it has been that we have been together. Now Haru only had a month left before Graduation.

I don't know why I do, but I decided to rummaged through my closet for the box...the box of things I brought from my parent's house. I remember I stopped by there a few days before...I hadn't had the brevity to go any sooner. But Tohru went with me.

I was curious to see whether someone lived there by now. The house had been on the market for the past one and a half years, I figured someone might buy it by now...imagine my surprise to find the house to still be vacant.

I push open the front door and step inside, the house smells musty from how long it had been since air circulated throughout the home. No, not home...it was never a home to me. Just a house...nothing more. I glance over to the area beneath the bar, where the smashed bottle formerly lied. It had been cleaned up, the stain faded but still noticeable. The house had most likely been cleaned up awhile ago as some sort of ruse that the house was welcoming...comforting...a home.

But it wasn't a home. It was the place I nearly died. It was the place where my Father raped me. It was where my Mom beat me half to death. It was where I'd begun cutting myself and trying to poison and kill my insides...I still remember making the first cut though. Dragging the bladed edge of a razor across my wrist, the skin pinching, blood so dark it looked black pouring out and trickling down my wrist. I didn't bother cleaning up...I wanted it to keep going and to never stop...but that was then. That was before Haru. Before I joined my real family. The Sohmas. Before my real life began.

Tohru told me about her parents along the way. She'd never really known her Dad because he died from pneumonia when she was a baby. Her Mom on the other hand died from a car accident...so many tragedies and yet this girl always smiled like she won the lottery. I didn't think to ask her until after we left my parent's house. I guess I didn't feel confident enough to ask such a personal question...but visiting my former prison lit a fuse and I couldn't stop now...

"Tohru?"

She flashed those bright blue eyes of hers at me, "Yes?"

"How do you do it...? Stay happy all the time, even when you're suffering?"

Her lips dipped slightly. Barely noticeable, but enough...she wasn't happy all the time. She'd faked most of it. The smiles she wore were to not only convince everyone else, but herself. Tohru wanted to fool herself into thinking she was happy as much as them. But there was pain, like her heart was being stabbed every time she did...before she moved in with the Sohmas. Her smiles became more genuine and heartfelt. She lit up the room with her sincerity and her joy. Her real joy.

"I am really okay now...I carry a picture of my Mom around with me. It always reminds me that I need to cheer up. I know she wants me to be happy. It can be a little bit hard sometimes, but like I say...'never give up!'" I offer up a grin as we carry on in our walk and gradually ease into a comfortable silence.

"Tohru...there is one more stop I want to make."

So now here I was. Tohru and I received visitor's badges and followed Miss Holmes down the hallway towards the room of the meeting. When Miss Holmes had first noticed me walk up to the front desk, she immediately glared at me. But it didn't matter, I wasn't here to see her...oddly enough, I was here to see the people I used to fear most...my parents.

There was a buzz that sounded before I was ushered into the smaller room and seated at the table that sat dead center. Tohru offered to wait outside, to which I was incredibly thankful...I didn't want her to see how I was when I faced them. It was best that I did this by myself...but knowing Tohru was just outside the door comforted me. Urged me forward. If she could be brave after the death of her parent's, then I can face my own.

The heavy metal door thudded and creaked as it opened. Dad stepped out and took his seat in the hard, blue, plastic chair in front of me. His legs were instantaneously chained to the floor, his wrists still remained cuffed...after nearly two years he looked slightly different I supposed. The buzz cut for starters, age had begun to show in his face. Not surprising. After all those years of hard liquor and crack highs can do that to a person. His left eye was forced closed by the scar that covered it, his right eye followed my every movement. His arms were just as buff as I'd remembered, his legs looked to have lost muscle mass.

"No touching," the guard said as if we needed reminding. He was chained up and I didn't want his filthy hands anywhere near me...I think we're fine, thanks.

For a few moments we just look at one another. I'm battling with anger and grief all the while trying to decide what to say...maybe this was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have come here-

"Still sore these days?"

What?

He leaned back slightly, "I miss you Aiko."

My heart sped up at this sudden declaration. Miss me? How could he miss me?

"You were always good sexing me...tell me, does that boy of yours make you moan like I have?"

My stomach twisted and churned, a wave of nausea hitting me hard. I bite back the bile rising in my throat and fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"No...? Such a shame. You had talent. No one could get me off like you. Especially not your dried up Mother. It was like screwing a desert tundra."

I stood from the chair, no longer being able to continue...I wasn't going to hear from him anymore. I was going to get the closure I needed talking to Mom, then I would leave.

He was unchained and lifted from his seat, being pushed back into his cell. But before he disappeared he yelled after me, "Your screams help me sleep at night...send me an audio tape if it isn't too much trouble," he guffawed as he was shoved back into his holding place with a thud.

I sank back into the seat, my skin crawling at his words. I have to do this. Be brave Aiko...one more visit. You always knew he was a creep anyway...but it had been so long since I've been near him. It felt like nothing changed for a moment. But then I remember where I am. In a prisoner visiting center. That's right, they can't get to me. They're stuck here, they can't get to me.

About ten minutes pass before the door re-opens. By then, I've recomposed myself...at the very least, tried to collect myself. This time, Mom steps out and is seated at the table. Her hair is cut unevenly into a bob, her neck is covered in prison tattoos, a ring dangles from her nose, and her eyes are still just as a remember. A light and beautiful green attached to an ugly person. Apparently several prison guards were killed at the time of her escape, but no had been able to prove it...but I knew. I knew it had to be her. A woman unafraid to kill Akito could easily take out a few guards...

Mom's eyes watered as she looked upon me. Something I didn't expect.

"...Koko? How is that you're visiting me? You...you passed away..." her voice died out as she smiled at me. The first time she'd ever smiled so brightly at me. A smile reserved for my sister. Not me. I hadn't realized how much I did look like Koko had. My long raven hair, my eyes, even my demeanor shifted slightly. It was almost nice, to be compared to my role model. But, it was all the more painful. The only way I'd been accepted was if I looked like Koko. Dressed like Koko...acted, like Koko.

Mom beamed at me...until her eyes landed on the badge clipped to my shirt pocket. They met mine, her smile dropping completely. Her eyes becoming a darker green in realization.

"You're not Koko! Why are you here Aiko?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the table.

"Answer me!" She banged her hands on the table, startling me out of my stupor.

"I- I just wanted to know something."

Mom rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, folding her arms - her wrists chained to the table.

"...why did you do that to me Mom? Why did you hurt me all those years?" I loathed the way my voice wavered, how child like I was. Tears surfaced and I ducked my head down in hopes of them going unnoticed.

If you asked me how she'd react two years ago, I would have said she'd scream in my face. She'd curse me until her face turned purple. That she'd try to strangle me...

But she didn't do either of those things. She spoke softly, "Because...I didn't want you to be weak. I didn't want you to let the world kick you around. I didn't want you to be so easily beaten by something like cancer and dead...not accomplishing squat. I wanted you to be like your sister for so long because...she was skilled, smart, a real asset to this cruel world. But ironically, she died before achieving anything. The one whom dreamed to be an oncologist to solve the cancer problem died at the hands of the same disease. I...I don't want you to be like Koko. I want you to succeed. Unlike your Mom."

My head snapped up in surprise, mulling her words over. Her reasoning and methods were wrong and stupid...but a weird part of me understood. Maybe it was because I unfortunately shared 23 of her chromosomes and being psycho was in my genetic makeup...but I did understand a little. I was still so angry. I wanted to scream. To run...to somehow turn back the clock and make it so none of this ever happened. That I was a normal teenager leading a normal life. But...I wouldn't have met Haru. In some weird way, what she and Dad did lead me to him.

If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have met my best friend...my love...

I wiped away the remaining tears and looked her straight on. I straightened my spine and ensured she looked back at me. "I will never forget all the pain you and Dad caused me. I will never not think about how you nearly killed me...beating me into submission, forcing me to obey...I hate that you did that to me. It made me hate you...I used to want to kill you Mom...my own Mother. Because of how you treated me. I wanted to kill myself because I didn't measure up to Koko, I was never as good as Koko. But now I've decided something...I am _so _tired of being angry all the time. It drains my energy. I am sick of harboring bitterness and regret of my horrendous life before now. So, I forgive you...not for your sake. But for my own. My therapist said I should if I ever want to get better. I agree. If it is the only way I can stop being sick to my stomach every day... If it means I won't hold onto a picture of you and Dad for dart practice...if it means I will never have to face you again. Then, I forgive you Mom...I forgive you and Dad so I can have a peace of mind..."

I rise from my seat, getting ready to leave the unbearable room when her small voice stops me. I barely, just barely hear her words...

"Thank you."

* * *

Bonding

It's late at night when I am once again engrossed in my novel. Tomorrow Tohru, Rin, and Kagura are going to be helping me shop for a prom dress. But, I honestly just couldn't put my book down. It was this thrilling story about two people that have gone through abuse and eventually fall for one another. My therapist would say that some things could be triggers and that I should avoid them, but I wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't unwell anymore...I wanted to be healed. So I sought out books on the topic. I knew to not inundate myself with it, but I managed minimal exposure every day.

Just as I was about to dive into the next chapter, Shigure flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Aiko...there is a matter we have yet to discuss."

I nod as my eyes scan the page.

"Aikooo," Shigure whines, his lips fixed in a pout.

I look up, slightly miffed at losing my place. "What?"

"You didn't hear what I said...did you?"

I tap my book in thought. "Uh...something about a discussion?"

"Yes. It is how you address me. I am legally your Father, and I wanted to know if...if you would rather call me that instead of Shigure. Shigure seems kind of impersonal for my adoptive daughter to call me."

I scoffed, "And calling me your adoptive daughter is personal?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fair enough. But try it. Please Aikooo"

I sighed knowing he wouldn't give it up. He was like a dog with a bone once he got started...Ha, dog with a bone.

"Fine...Uh, Dad?" The statement was so _weird _to say...it didn't feel right.

Shigure frowned, most likely thinking the same.

"Hmm. How about...Daddy?" He waggled his eyebrows and I smacked him in the face with the couch cushion.

"I'm going to bed..._Shigure. _I have to get up early in the morning." He said something but I couldn't make it out what it was. His words were muffled by the pillow and I was already heading upstairs.

"At least call me Sensei like Haru!"

* * *

Promised Prom

The next morning Rin, Kagura, Tohru and I shopped for prom dresses. Tohru plucked a lacy pink dress that poofed at the end. Rin tossed me an edgy black dress with an A line, a plunging neckline, and a corset top. Kagura picked out a short mint green dress, hemmed with a white trim, bows lining the waistline.

Honestly, I prefered Rin's choice.  
"I know Haru's tastes...trust me, he'll be all over you tonight." I decided to swallow back my jealousy and focus my attention on the second part of her statement.

Did I want Haru to be...handsy? I was still working my way up to more physical contact, taking it one day at a time. Haru has been so patient...would all of that change tonight?

Oh crap...I just remembered the scars that covered my back. I snatched the dress from her clutches and rotated the hanger so that I could check...yes! The back didn't dip down, it was just beneath the shoulder blades. Phew.

"I wish Kyo had taken me to his prom...but he disappeared befpre I could ask. That's no way to treat your wife!" Kagura frowned, her fists clenched.

Rin rolled her eyes as she searched the display for perfume. "He's not even your husband."

"He'd better not be two-timing me," Kagura continued, ignoring her statement completely.

Tohru's face erupted in an array of pink as she rapidly began moving hangers, pretending to be looking. Her behavior striked me as odd, but I simply wrote it off as a Tohru thing and moved on.

Before I knew it, the moon took the place of the sun, stars having already appearing and shimmering in the night sky.

Kagura had been chasing Kyo around the house for the past hour so it was only Tohru and Rin helping me get ready.

Tohru turned the curling iron to its hottest setting and waited patiently as it heated up. Rin dabbed primer on my eyes before reaching for the eyeshadow.

"Word to the wise...always apply your eyeshadow before the eyeliner and mascara. Then, no smudges."  
She clamped the eyelash curler over my eye, I felt a slight pressure before she released and did the other. After sweeping my lashes with mascara and painting a double wing with eyeliner, she placed her handheld mirror into my lap.

"My work is done...I'd better go find him to make sure he at least got you a corsage," Rin clicks her own compact shut before setting off in search of Haru.

I'd been stupid...she just took the time out to help me, and here I was thinking she might be some kind of homewrecker.

Tohru reaches for a strand of hair and wraps it around the brass end of the wand, my hair sizzling a little as she curls downward.

"You're going to look so beautiful...not that you don't always look pretty, just-"

I hold hand up to stop her from babbling, "It's okay Tohru...really..." Better that I stop the one holding the 350 degree curling iron before she burns me...literally.

After Tohru finished, my hair cascaded in waves, and swept the middle of my back. My ends, purple ombre' glinted in the light. I slipped on the prom dress Rin picked out for me after Tohru left the room...I didn't want anyone to see my scars. But, I feel that might be inevitable.

Haru waits for me at the foot of the stairs, chatting with Yuki. Then, I begin making my way down. Haru turns his attention towards me, his eyes widening ever so slightly. My cheeks twinged pink at the attention, I duck my head down slightly to avoid meeting his gaze.

By the time I reach him, he places a hand on the small of my back...like Akito did when he lead me to-

Never mind.

"You look beautiful," Haru's eyes twinkled with admiration he hadn't known to show otherwise. It was the first time I'd ever really been dressed up. Funeral garb didn't really count.

I smiled, deciding to take the compliment in stride as he reached for my wrist. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss my hand or something when he broke out a plastic container. A cold rose corsage was placed onto my wrist, the red petals still wet with condensation.

"Why is it cold?" I ran a finger along the petals curiously.

"Rin told you me to put it in the fridge so that it wouldn't die so quickly...she can be very commanding sometimes..." I simply nodded. He wasn't wrong...

We were about to leave when Shigure came rushing around the corner, a Polaroid hanging from his neck.

"Wait Aiko!" He panted, leaning forward on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I think as your Father, I should commemorate this occasion by getting pictures," he sang, still short winded.

He directed us to stand beneath the alcove and for Haru to "not be afraid and get close" for the picture.

After about five million pictures, Haru cut in. "Sensei, we need to get going. It already started thirty minutes ago."

Shigure nodded, "Yes, yes. But," his face took on a sudden somber expression. "Haru, be careful with my little girl...although should you decide to go all out, feel free to use it for inspiration for a story of your own. I-"

"Bye Shigure," I interuppted before yanking Haru along with me out the door.

"Be safe you two!" Shigure called from inside the house.

When we arrived at the dance, auto tuned trash pulsed from the speakers, flashing lights continued endlessly, people grinded on one another and wrote it off as dancing, couples made out left and right, and the few chaperones that were there, were wasted.

Haru looped an arm through mine so that he wouldn't lose me, and lead me to the corner of the dance floor - most people mingled in the middle of the dance floor. We were mainly the only people over here. He must have sensed my apprehension of being around so many people...still too soon. But, I didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to go to prom. Next year I would be a transfer student in America with my friend Tabitha, and wouldn't return until after senior year. I still hadn't been able to tell Haru the news just yet.

He placed my hand on his shoulder, and the other circled my waist. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder...we danced, pretending to be the only two there. It was a fast song, but we were never one to follow what other people did. I still wasn't used to being so physically close to someone...but it was comforting when it came to him. It was a beautiful sensation of your heartbeat thudding against someone else's...two drums beating together.

He whispered, "You look wonderful Aiko...thank you for coming along with me."

I lifted my head so that I looked directly at him. "Please...if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here...I should be thanking you."

He smiled, running his lips along the flesh of my cheek. The sensation soothing and so sexy I wanted to kiss him. "Should we go somewhere after prom?"

Panic shot through me at what he might be suggesting. A hotel room? No, that wasn't his style. But, what else could he mean?

"Because I was thinking...we could go to an arcade."

Oh...well yeah, I mean that's fine too. Heh...heh, heh.

* * *

Gaming Wonderland

Beeps and blips filled the blue lit room. Haru and I head for an old school pacman system. I latch onto the red joysticks as Haru pushes a golden token through the coin slot. The game comes to life and immediately, I move PacMan to avoid being caught by one of the ghosts. I attempt to rack up as many points as possible while Haru stands by patiently. I feel a need to impress Haru, so I get close to the screen as if this would help me focus better. I tap the red button and move the joystick, manevering to avoid losing. But then, Haru gets close to me. I feel puffs of his breath on my neck...tantalizing and sweet. He's so close...I-

Get a game over...

I turn to him, with a mock glare. "You made me lose." I jut my lip out in a pout and he laughs.

"You look like sensei you know..."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Fine then. Your turn. Try and beat my score," I challenge.

His eyes flash with a desire to compete. He takes over the machine and I put in a token for him.

Haru smirks as he taps away, collecting pellets as a red ghost Blinky trails after him. Eventually he rounds a corner and collects the first power pellet. Pac Man rushes around the maze and devours the ghosts in a row. The game chirps, a win for Haru. A far greater score than me.

He smiles at me, "Just like Monopoly all over again." I roll my eyes and shove him lightly.

"Whatever. You only won that because I was tired and my eyes were practically closed."

He clucks his tongue, "Excuses Aiko..." I would have taken him serious if it weren't for the flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Hmm...okay. What if you and I have a re-match? After we leave, you and me - Monopoly."

He taps his chin as if deep in thought. "Fine, but what do I get if I win?"

I stand on my toes and capture his lips in a kiss. "You mean when I win?"

He reached for my hand and laced it with his own. "Sure Aiko...I'll let you win."

* * *

With This Ring

It has been a year. A year since I've last seen Haru. He'd been studying as an apprentice for a mechanic, and I had been studying abroad with Tabitha. It hadn't been an easy thing to do, breaking the news to him. We stopped by the Korean BBQ where our family used to go for Koko's events and I broke it to him during the appetizer. It had been eating away at me since his graduation and I had no idea of what would be a more opportune time. As soon as we received our bread sticks, I blurted out, "I'm going to America for a year!" And stuffed my face so that I couldn't say anything more. I'd never seen so many emotions appear on his face in one instance. Confusion. Hurt. Wonder. Understanding. Grief. "I'll miss you..." he said to me. Guilt wedged itself into my heart. His words like arrows hitting a target. I explained to him that my friend wanted me to stay with her and I saw it as a chance to take a break from Tokyo before I would go to college the following year. I remember crying when I left him behind at the airport, my mind on him the entire time my plain took flight...his eyes ingrained in my mind. Blank to a stranger, riddled with emotion for me...

But, I did enjoy my time in New York. We hit up Forever 21 and there were about four levels! I'd never seen such a huge store. But, it was New York. Go Big or Go Home...oh wait, that's Texas. Still, I did enjoy my time there. Oh, school was okay too. But I mainly looked forward to attending Broadway shows that her Dad managed to get tickets for. He peddled and begged for them being a music frequenter himself. So we'd attended "The Lion King" and "Wicked". I'll miss my experiences in America, but I've missed Haru even more.

I'd changed a lot both physically and emotionally while I was away. I'd chopped off my hair for locks of love in honor of Koko, so it now fell past my shoulder blades again. To be honest, I didn't really like the length. After having it short for so long, it just didn't feel like me. I'd begun eating more so I wasn't borderline anorexic. I was actually a healthy weight. I stopped growing last year, still 5ft tall after all this time. But, I've managed to hug Tabitha's Father and not have a panic attack. So, I did make some progress while I was here. I hadn't been able to just stow away at Tabitha's when I was being abused no matter how badly I wanted to. But, I knew it would be one of the first places they looked. Then I'd be in for the beating of my life. Plus, I couldn't leave Koko behind at the time. Time was short already and I didn't want to waste a single minute that I could have with her.

But now, I stood directly outside Shigure's with my suitcase in hand. Should I knock? But it is my home too...the decision was made for me when Yuki swung the door open. His eyes widened, apparently having forgotten I would be returning today. "Hello Miss Sohma."

I sighed gently, "You can call me Aiko...we're family."

He gulped and nodded hurriedly. "It's just...I know you've forgiven me. I just wasn't sure if you would be okay with me addressing you so informally." I smiled as warmly and patted him on the head, "It's okay prince...call me Aiko anyway."

He returned my smile and bobbed his head, "Okay Miss - I mean, _Aiko._"

Before we exchanged anymore words Tohru rushed up behind him and pulled me into her arms in an embrace. "Aiko! I've missed you!" The girl's hugs could kill. I felt like I was suffocating. "Tohru...can't...breathe."

She jumped back, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just go so excited to see you again." I offered up a smile to stop her rambling. "It's okay, I've missed you all...where's Kyo and Shigure?"

Tohru shuffled her feet, blush twinging her cheeks, "He's...getting a picnic basket...for our...um..."

"Wait! Is he taking you out? Tohru, that's awesome! How cute," I squealed pulling her into a hug.

She giggled, her cheeks flaming, "I've never really been on a date before...what do I do? Oh I should have asked Mom. She'd know what to do. She's so fearless, I wish I could be so brave."

I slung an arm around her shoulder, "Girl, you are perfectly fine the way you are. If Kyo doesn't see that, send him my way. I'll fix his eyesight real quick."

She laughed, looking up at me in puzzlement when Haru made his entrance. Wow, he looked hotter than last year..who knew that was possible. He was taller, his shoulders broader, and he'd obviously worked out a bit. He had a white oil stained towel over his shoulder, a wrench clutched in his left hand. His eyes that welcoming grey I'd remembered and missed...so much.

Shigure darted out from behind the corner and noticed my arrival. He looked between Haru and I, a smile tugging at his lips. "My, my it's been too long that the two lovers have been together. Aren't you supposed to be taking Aiko somewhere Haru?"

Haru broke out staring contest to look over at Shigure, "Yeah...come with me," he grabbed for my hand and pulled me along with him and out the door.

"Bye," I called over my shoulder, wondering where he was taking me.

Now we stood in the middle of a field, the sun an hour away from setting, his motorcycle parked by the nearby oak trees. A tan basket sat dead center, a hot air balloon attached to it, a perky woman stood inside the basket - presumable the balloon operator.

I turned towards Haru, his eyes smiling at me. "Haru..."

"Trust me," he said softly.

Of course I trusted him...I trusted him more than anyone.

He took my hand to help me into the basket, and followed behind me. The short woman latched and secured the door shut, and flicked a switch so that a flame ignited, the balloon gradually rising from the ground.

I clung to Haru, never having been all that okay with heights.

"It's okay...I'm here Aiko..."

I'm here...those comforting words...

It wasn't long before we were high up in the air, floating above the field, a great sun setting as the backdrop. I yearned to reach out and touch the clouds directly above us although I knew such a feat would be impossible. Haru and i leaned onto the edge of the basket and watched as we floated above the specs of people lying below us. Flowers as far as the eye can see, a flock of birds flying by, a crisp smell of logs burning filled my nose from the campsite below.

I was in such a daze, I hadn't even realized Haru was speaking. "Aiko..." my name sounded so sweet on his lips. The words wrapping around me, like a blanket. I turned so that I faced him, feeling more euphoric than the entirety of my life.

He patted his back pocket as if checking to see that something was there. "Aiko...I've missed you while you were away."

"I've missed you too-"

"Aiko," his eyes silently declaring he had something important to say.

"I've been thinking about it, while you were gone...I've realized, I don't want to be away from you like that any longer...I want to follow you, and for you to follow me. I want to beat you in Monopoly and help you face your fears...to rescue you and keep you safe. I want to become a part of you, like you've become a part of me."

Was he doing what I thought?

He knelt down on one knee, and reached behind him for the dark blue velvet...ring box!

"I love you. You've made me realize it's okay to smile and to feel...you've proven to me, that what I had before wasn't the end. You've made me realize I wasn't stupid, and helped me make better grades than I could have ever imagined. I want to protect you and defend you every day of my life. I promise, no one will _ever _hurt me gain if you give me a chance..." he lifted the top of the box so that it popped open. A bright diamond jewel attached to a silver band sparkled, and caught in the light of the setting sun.

He slipped the band onto my left ring finger and closed the box, "...will you marry me Aiko?"

Tears sprung to my eyes, Haru's genuine smile making my heart ache...how I love him.

"Say yes!" The operator ordered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes...I will..." Haru beamed and drew me in for a kiss. Insurmountable heat mingling between us. The sky darkening, the sun having disappeared out of sight.

I was going to be Hatsuharu Sohma's wife...wow. That would take some getting used to.

* * *

I Thee Wed (Epilogue)

The wedding had been incredible. It took place six months after the engagement. I'd asked Shigure to give me away, the only real Father I had. I was a little bit scared about how he'd react and I wondered whether I would regret the decision. But what he did blew me away completely. He took both of my hands into his own, a serious expression in place. "I...would be delighted..." I was taken aback at how he was acting so...normal. But then, "After all, Aya and I did have a bet going on whether you would ask me. Looks like I won this one!" Annnd that killed it.

But it was truly a beautiful ceremony. My flower girl was Kisa, whom I found to be such a sweetie. Rin, Kagura, Uo, and Hana were my bridesmaids. Tohru was my maid of honor - all donning beautiful floor length purple gowns. Yuki and Kyo decided to be dual best men. Kyo couldn't stand the fact Yuki had beaten him out for something again, so they both shared the position. We decided to hold the wedding at the Sohma Summer home on the beach. The soft white sand did not agree with three inch heels, so I opted to go barefoot. You couldn't really see my feet under my dress. The train itself was about 10 feet long, the veil dipping to my waist. The dress a dramatic black, which Haru and I absolutely loved. I never really liked the white. Plus, virgins wear white. It seemed kind of wrong...

Haru's didn't care to wear a suit. He fought Yuki on wearing the tie so he simply wore a black dress shirt, black slacks, and his trademark combat boots...the ones I bought for his 17th birthday.

Eventually it got down to the exchanging of vows. Haru gave his first. "Dear Aiko. I will never leave you behind, I will never let you go. As long as you are with me, I will go to the ends of the Earth if it means keeping you from harm. You are a treasure. Beautiful and rare. A fighter, leaving an inferno unscathed. A muse, a melodious voice that remains in my heart...we first met under weird circumstances. But in the end, when I would get lost...you always lead me in the right direction. I feel I have a clear head around you. You opened up to me...so I open my heart up to you. I love you Aiko and look forward to the years we spend together."

When it came to me, I was already on the verge of crying by the time I gave mine. "Haru...there was a time in my life I felt...so sure that I would die. I thought I would have taken my last breath years ago. But, it seems like a far off memory now...a nightmare I've just woken from. No longer do I want to die. But, I want to live. You are the very air that I breathe. You made me hope again...trust again...to love, again. I'll never be able to repay you. But, I do hope you'll take me. I offer myself to you, I want to become one flesh with you. For the remainder of my life, I am yours...I want to be yours, and no one else's. Thank you for rescuing me, salvaging what was good about me, and being there...thank you for your patience, humility, and determination to help me...it's what made me who I am today. Thank you my love...I love you so much Haru."

The priest turned towards Kyo and Haru, "The rings?"

Kyo shoved Yuki out of the way and handed the rings off to Haru before resuming his position. Yuki glared at Kyo and rolled his eyes.

Haru faced me, and reached for my hand. "With this ring...I thee wed." He slid the ring on top of the engagement ring that remained. This ring was far more extravagant, a bigger and brighter diamond sat squarely in the center of a finer silver band. Engraved into the band was, "My Heart, Aiko."

I repeated his actions, sliding the ring onto his own ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest said, "Hatsuharu Sohma, do you take Aiko Hashimoto-Sohma to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. Till death do you part?"

Haru's lips curved upward into a smile, "I do."

My heart sped up, hammering so loud I thought he must hear it.

"And do you, Aiko Hashimoto-Sohma take Hatsuharu Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. Till death do you part?"

Tears trickled down my cheek, how thankful I was for waterproof makeup.

"I do."

We pivoted towards the Priest and he smiled at the two of us. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife...what God has joined together, let not man put asunder...you may now, kiss the bride."

Haru lifted my veil and our lips met in a kiss...the kiss that bonded us together. Forever was I the wife of Hatsuharu Sohma.

A beautiful jazzy piece played as Haru and I stepped out onto the dance floor. The first dance we shared as a married couple.

Hiro stood in his chair, "Hey when do we get cake?"

Suddenly a slice of cake slapped him across the face a slid down his cheek.

"Oops, sorry Hiro," Momiji laughed from where he sat.

"Pipe down ya little brats," Kyo hollered from his place next to Tohru.

Rin groaned, "Ugh, shut it Kyo."

"Hey bimbo-"

"Kyo! Who you callin bimbo?" Kagura screeched as she lifted a plate of cake, preparing to throw it at him.

"What? I'm not even talking to you."

Hiro swiped the frosting from his cheek, prepared to retaliate when Kisa jumped up and pecked Hiro on the cheek. His cheeks turned pink. "What was that for?"

Kisa blushed and smiled, "You look cute...Hiro..."

"Children, children please! This is supposed to be a special time for the two lovebirds," Shigure chimed in, ducking in time to avoid Kyo's cake being aimed at him.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry about that idiot Miss Honda, he deserved that," Yuki quipped, dabbing the corner of his lips with a napkin.

"You all need to stop throwing food like you're five," Hatori said as he squashed the butt of his cigarette into the palm of his hand, quenching the flame.

"But Hariii," Ayame cried.

Haru and I laughed at the exchange, enjoying the rest of the time we had with them before we left for our honeymoon. Honeymoon...that excited and terrified me all at the same time.

Haru and I checked into the nearby hotel, we would be catching an early morning flight to the Bahamas tomorrow and needed somewhere to stay in the meantime.

"Ah, you two have just been married?"

Haru looks down at himself and then at me, "I guess...we did huh?"

I poked him slightly before turning to the receptionist, "We forgot to call ahead. Do you have any available rooms?"

The man clacked away at the black keys before peering at the computer screen. "We have the lover's sweet available. A lovely couple checked out just yesterday? Is that fine?"

"Yes, we'll take it," I smiled as Haru scooped up my suitcase and I received our room key.

The door of our hotel room swung shut behind us. Haru set our suitcases down in the corner of the room. My eyes remained on the bed...the daunting feeling of what would happen...what was expected on honeymoons. Haru took my hand and sat down, I took a side beside him. He moved a strand of my hair back, removing my veil.

"We don't have to..."

Emotions swirled inside of me of his consideration. I'd been holding out on him for so long. Fears and memories of what my Dad did to me. No- the biological Father I had...they'd stopped me from being so close to Haru...intimate with anyone really. I'd only been able to kiss Haru, fear always having edged its way to the forefront of my mind, stopping me from going any further.

Haru...he truly seemed to mean what he said. About waiting...but I- he didn't deserve that. He deserved all of me, like I promised to him. I wanted to know what it was really like...how it was supposed to feel when someone made love to you...I wanted to know how they're supposed to treat you, how they're supposed to act towards you...not how Akito and "Father" taught me...

I caressed his cheek, tears brimmed my eyes. "...I want to...will you show me?"

He stared back at me, his eyes overflowing with love. His eyes that beautiful grey I could drink in for hours and still want more of..."You sure?"

I drew his lips to my own, my tongue darting into his mouth, surrounded by the heat of his own. He snaked a hand around my waist, drawing me as closely as possible. We fell back onto the bed, his hand running along my rib cage, tasting of his sweet breath - passing from his lungs into mine. My heart racing as I worked up the courage to touch him. To place a hand on his chest. He took this as invitation and broke the kiss, leaning down and trailing kisses down my neck. I arched at the sensation, my eyes lolling to the back of my head as his teeth sunk into the flesh of my collarbone. It sent a shot of pleasure throughout me that I'd never thought to be possible. He kissed me in apology, my hands gripping at his hair - drawing him closer.

"Wait..." I cut in, my voice sounding desperate even to my own ears.

"There's...something you should know about my back..."

He pulled away slightly, silently urging me to continue.

"My..." the words stuck in my throat. "...my Mom, made cuts on my back one night...she was so angry, it was after my sister died...the night of..." Haru silenced me with a kiss, knowing I couldn't continue.

He directed that I lie out on my stomach. I had no idea why but he uttered the words that always undid me. "Trust me."

So, I did as asked and he began unzipping the back of my dress. With each bit of skin revealed to him, he placed a kiss there, trailing my spine with kisses. I shivered, my toes curling in anticipation. Then...he stopped. He was silent for so long I wondered what could have been wrong.

"_Aiko," _his words filled with such despair, it stung.

"...I am sorry for what happened to you...I hate that they did these things. I wish I could have rescued you sooner..."

Oh Haru, there was no way that you could have.

"But," his words taking on a softer tone. "You look _so _beautiful Aiko...I want to express to you how freakin gorgeous and alluring you are...I want you Aiko," his lips dove to my upperback, kissing each and every scar...he did...he made me feel so beautiful and so wanted...

"I love you Haru...and I want this...I want you..."

"I love you Aiko...I will protect you, just as I have promised."

The End

* * *

**Thank You All For Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following! I don't even care that one of those isn't an actual word XD**

**I want to thank each and everyone of you for the support you endlessly give.**

**First of all, I want to thank The High Queen Of Angst. I always adore your reviews and our conversations! You've inspired me to keep going and to push myself with writing. You are an incredible writer and I am humbled when I read _your _writing. Thank you so much for everything! I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Thank You for your lovely reviews! For all the support on my stories from "Mood Swings" to "The Arranged Marriage" Thank you for all of it :D I always look forward to your reviews and I hope you continue forward with your own writing. ^.^**

**Dottapoke: Thank You for your reviews and overall support! I was concerned that I hadn't kept them in character, but it means a lot knowing you think I did. Given, one of the more difficult tasks for a writer. I hope you like the family events I incorporated :D Thank You!**

**chuchay1903: Thank You for your reviews! You're very sweet :) Glad to answer any questions ^_^ And thanks again for the birthday wishes!**

**morganville101: Thank You for your reviews and support for the story! I hope I made you happy with the story have always enjoyed hearing what you have had to say about it! ^_^ And you were on the right track with your hypothesis, only a little more to it. Thank You! :)**

**Cali Turner: Thank You for your review! I'm glad this is a story you were able to become engrossed in and that you enjoyed it so much! Thank You! ^.^**

**Arixia: Thank You for letting me know of my errors...still need to fix them lol But, I love constructive criticism and welcome it. So thank you! :D**

**Kami-Kyun: Thanks for the reviews! I love writing for Shigure so it's awesome to hear I portrayed him correctly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**rinpup14: Told ya they'd be happy in the end ;) Thank You for your review! It means a lot :)**

**Guest: I hope I didn't disappoint with Kagura, there are some Kyo and Kagura moments in some of my other fics. I hope ya liked! ^.^ Thank You for reading :D**

**Leah Reid Whitlock: Thank You for your review! I hope this chapter makes you happy :)**

**Tenshoru: Things looked up in the end! Thank You for reading and reviewing! ^_^**

**Thank You all for the billionth time xD See you all for future stories! *sniff* Baiiiii :3 **


End file.
